


Pearly

by Noizchild



Series: Ghost Doll [12]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Birthday, Bondage, Demons, Drugs, F/M, Fetish, Honeymoon, Kabukicho, Murder, No sex for a month, Possession, Red Light District, Secret Marriage, Secret Wedding, forced chasity, host - Freeform, surreal lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 43,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelfth book in "Ghost Doll." Everyone now knows that Tsuzuki and Anna are now married. So, what comes now? Tatsumi calls up one of his shrink friends from America to "help" the newlyweds out. Her first order of business? No sex for a month. On top of that, the latest case takes place in the Red Light District in Tokyo. Now, Tsuzuki has to battle temptation to try and stay focused for to catch the culprit. This one will be gritty than the previous books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath and a new evil arises.

Pearly

_Chapter One: Fetish:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

Outside a Shinto shrine in Kyoto, Tsuzuki and Anna stood looking inside. The man turned to his ladylove.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked. Anna nodded. Tsuzuki took a moment to admire her facial features in the setting sun behind her. The lighting gave her an immortal youthful glow under her light make-up. Her gold earring flashed in the soft tone on her cheek and jaw.

"You won't have any second thoughts, will you?" he asked.

"I won't she said.

"You sure?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Asato-kun," the woman said sternly. He drew his mouth closed. She gave him a little smile. Tsuzuki drew in a breath.

"I just want to be certain," the man said.

"I know," Anna said. She stroked him on the arm. "It'll be okay."

"You promise? I just don't want you getting cold feet at the last minute."

"I won't. I promise, anything else?"

Tsuzuki shook his head and looked forward. "Just, we've kept them waiting long enough."

"Huh?" she asked as she looked forward. The priest's wife looked at them from inside. Tsuzuki put on a serious face.

"Ready to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," Anna said. He took her by her hand and they walked into the shrine.

_March 31st, 2010, 8:00 p.m._

Tatsumi blinked at Anna. "What did you just say?"

Anna's eyes widened at what she just said. "Oh…" She put her hand over her mouth. All eyes stayed on her.

"Since when?" the nurse asked, eyebrow raised. Anna lowered her head.

"Can I wait until Asato wakes up?" she mumbled.

"Why?" the nurse demanded. Anna pressed her lips together and glanced at the door behind her.

"Oh," a voice from the infirmary mumbled. "What's going on out there?" Everyone looked to see Tsuzuki poking his head out the open door.

"Tsuzuki-san!" the nurse gasped. "You're supposed to be in bed, resting."

"I feel fine," he brushed off, rubbing the back of his head. "I just fainted, that's all." He looked and saw his wife. "Anna-chan?" His wife rushed over to him and embraced him.

"Asato," she said. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Tsuzuki took her into his arms.

"Of course," he said. "I heal quickly, remember?" Anna nuzzled his neck. Someone cleared their throat and the couple looked up to see Tatsumi frowning at them.

"You have some explaining to do," he said in a stern voice.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna lowered her head.

"Anna-chan, you didn't…" her husband whispered.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. He held her tighter to his body.

Back in the infirmary, husband and wife sat on the bed together. The shinigami stared at them.

"When did this happen?" Tatsumi asked.

"When we got married?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes," his former partner answered. Tsuzuki held Anna's hand.

"This month," he said.

"When exactly?" Watari asked.

"Earlier this month," his friend said.

"Earlier when?" Tatsumi asked.

"Day after my birthday," Anna replied.

"Five weeks?" Tatsumi asked. "Five weeks?!"

"Yes," the couple said. The secretary took a minute to ponder this. "I see…" Tatsumi got up and walked out of the room. Watari tilted his head, blinking.

"Tatsumi?" he asked as he followed behind. Hisoka stared silent at his partner. The withering pain in his heart drove him to turn and leave. Tsuzuki wanted to reach out to the younger shinigami.  _Hisoka…_

"I am so sorry, baby," Anna murmured moments later. "I didn't mean to rat us out." Tsuzuki nuzzled her neck.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It couldn't be helped."

"Papa's shield is lost and the mother's gotten free now."

"Yes, I figured as much." Tsuzuki brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Anna rested her head on his lap. "They put me under watch for now."

He tilted his head. "Under watch?"

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh. Tsuzuki ran his finger in circles on her dainty hand. She glanced up at him.

"Now what do we do now?" Anna asked. "They know everything now."

He firmly held her hand. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Baby…"

"Shhh, come here." He pulled her closer to his body. Outside in the hall, Tatsumi drew out his phone and made a little call.

_Downtown Tokyo, Chijou._

_10:00 p.m._

Kabukicho reeked of lust. So much so that his head began to spin. He couldn't understand what was happening to his body lately. He couldn't keep his food down every time he ate. His body became weaker, but his appetites grew stronger. So much stronger that the muscles in his stomach yielded to pain. Pain worse than being stabbed over and over.

Over the past few days, that pain spread to his head. He turned to drink to cope. The feeble medicine led him to the strangest places that he proudly called home.

Tonight, he sat in a bar called Summer Fair. He took a look around him. Large breasts far as the eye could see and too many low-cut blouses for his taste. He kept his eyes deep down at his glass with red cheeks. He had no idea why he came here. Yet, he couldn't go home. His pain kept him bound where he sat. Even the sake below him didn't taste appealing anymore.

He happened to look up to his left and see a woman sitting in man's lap at the bar. Her pretty little tongue nearly choked him with each sloppy kiss. The boyfriend's hands stayed at her large bosom as he felt his trousers get tight. From the bar, his breath grew heavier the longer he watched. The pounding in his chest rushed to his head as he swallowed back some drool. Before he knew it, his feet guided him over to the couple. The boyfriend glanced up and noticed him.

"Yeah?" he asked in between kisses. He stared at the kissing couple, blinking.

"I have drugs and great toys at my place," he offered. "Interested?" It came out before he had time to think. The randomness frightened him, but yet… The boyfriend pondered this through his lusty haze. His eyes turned to his girlfriend, licking at his neck.

"What do you say, babe?" he asked. His girlfriend glanced at him.

"Mmm, play with me," she said. "Excite me!" Her boyfriend looked up at him.

"Give it to us," he said. The host gave him a twisted grin. The trip to the host's apartment was only a thirty minute taxi ride. The couple sucked face the whole way. He ran his impromptu plan back in his distorted mind from the beginning. From there, a hungry malice drove him.

He led the couple to his bedroom in his apartment after he paid the driver. He set up the video camera on his tripod as the couple dove straight to second base in under a minute. The girl had stripped down to her beige and pink underwear by this point. Her boyfriend's jacket and shirt joined her clothes. The host opened his desk drawer and reached inside. He retrieved a syringe and wiped it clean. The boyfriend noticed him filling it with a special type of drug.

"What is that?" he asked in between kisses. The host smiled as he pumped the needle in the air twice.

"Oh," he said. "Just a little pick me up for the night."

"Ah," the boyfriend said as his girlfriend pushed him back on the bed. The host wore an icy smirk on his face.


	2. Top and Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bodies are discovered the next morning and Tatsumi calls an old friend to help him with some damage control.

_Chapter Two: Top and Bottom:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_7:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki sat in a bar near the guest house that he and Anna were staying in. He still had one more gift to give her for her birthday. Shinto priests came in abundance in this country and the shinigami needed to find the right one. Tsuzuki looked along the bar to his left. A man near the other end drew his attention. He looked about fifty in his jeans and t-shirt and had just finished his last shot.  _Go over to him_ , instinct told Tsuzuki. The shinigami got up and walked over to the man. He looked up to see Tsuzuki smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"Uh… can I help you?" he asked.

"Mind if I sit down?" Tsuzuki asked. The other man shook his head.

"No, I guess," he replied.

"Great," the shinigami said. He took a seat at the stool next to the man. "Excuse me for asking this, but are you a priest by chance?" The man stared at him.

"How did you know?" he asked. Tsuzuki shrugged.

"Just a guess," he said. He held out his hand. "I'm Tsuzuki Asato, by the way."

"Himura Kenji," the priest said. The men shook hands and Tsuzuki held up his hand.

"Bar tender!" he shouted. "Another drink for me and my friend!" The man behind the bar got to work. The shinigami began his plan.

"You're not from here, are you?" Kenji asked him.

"Nope," Tsuzuki replied. "I'm on vacation with my fiancée. It's her birthday today."

"Oh, I see. Where are you from?"

"Tokyo."

Kenji gave off a low whistle. "That far?"

Tsuzuki nodded with a huge grin. "Yep."

"Is your fiancée having a good birthday?"

"Yeah, it's almost complete.

The priest gave him a funny look. "What do you mean?"

Tsuzuki sat back, smiling. "I still have one more gift to give her. It'll have to be tomorrow, though."

"Why is that?" Kenji asked. The shinigami leaned in close.

"Tell me," Tsuzuki whispered. "How are the shrines here?"

"Good, I guess."

"How is yours?"

The priest blinked at him. "Why?"

The other man smiled. "That's part of her present."

"Huh?" Kenji asked.

"I need you to help me out with something," the shinigami said.

"What?" his new pal asked.

"Please marry us," Tsuzuki requested. "I would like to get married tomorrow."

_April 1st, 2010._

A Shinto priest walked to work in Kabukicho when he heard a cell phone rang. He checked his pocket.  _That's not my phone_ , he thought. The cell phone rang again and the man traced the sound ahead of him.  _Whose phone is that?_  The priest took slow steps forward of him as he followed the ringtone. The color drained from his face at what he found. A snow pale young man dressed in black with his equally pale and black-clad girlfriend lay dead hand-in-hand in the grass under a cherry tree. The priest backed up with his hand over his mouth.

"Oh lord!" he murmured.

_Ju-Oh-Cho._

Tsuzuki sat at his desk with his paperwork. Everyone gave him odd looks around the office. So far, Tatsumi hadn't acted on any attempts start on damage control. Maybe he'll let this one slide? No, this was Tatsumi here. He didn't play around. The guy didn't like spending too much money if he had to. Plus, he wasn't to deal out harsh punishments for crap. Remembering all of that left Tsuzuki on edge. What would Tatsumi do this time?

"Tsuzuki-san," the shinigami heard someone say. The poor man froze as his heart pounded against his chest. Low and behold, there stood his former partner in front of him. Tsuzuki breathed heavily.

"Yes?" he asked in a yelp. Tatsumi's stoic facial expression didn't care.

"Tsuzuki-san," he addressed. "Just the person I wanted to see." The older man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" he asked. His former partner smiled.

"I just want you to meet someone," he said. Tsuzuki gave him a strange look. Something told him that he didn't have a choice in the matter. The man lowered his head as he quietly followed Tatsumi out the door. The men walked out to the lobby. Tsuzuki looked around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why are we here?" he asked. Tatsumi gave him a little smile.

"We're meeting an old friend of mine," he said. Tsuzuki did his best to not look a poor rabbit about to be shot.

"Who?" he asked.

"Me, of course!" they heard a woman say. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi looked up to see a blonde woman standing before them in the doorway. Her hair came down to her shoulders and she still had her shades. Despite it being spring, the woman had on a brown trench coat. Judging by black leather luggage, it was safe to say she had a pretty penny to her name. Tatsumi smiled.

"Ah, Tana-kun!" he said. "You made it. So good to see you again."

"I can say the same thing to you," she said. The pair bowed to each other.

"How have you been?" Tatsumi asked.

"Good," the woman said. "And yourself?"

"I've been good," the man replied. Tsuzuki blinked, looking back and forth between the pair.

"Uh… who is this?" he asked. Tatsumi and the woman turned their attention on him. The former gave him a little smile.

"Tsuzuki," he said. "This is Fujimoto Tana, your and Anna's new marriage counselor." He is former partner's jaw dropped.

"Tana-kun," Tatsumi said. "Here is your new project."


	3. Frotteurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tana lays down the law and Konoe just makes it worse.

_Chapter Three: Frotteurism:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_3:00 p.m._

It was love at first sight and she just had to have it.

Tsuzuki and Anna wandered around an old-time shopping district after lunch. She took in the sights and sounds as he plotted out the right stores to come back to. They had just left the bakery after picking up her birthday cake. Tsuzuki turned to his girl.

"Where to next, birthday girl?" he asked.

"Hm, let's see," she said. Anna looked around at the various shops. She stopped short at one in particular.

"Oh!" she gasped. Anna wandered across the street.

"Anna-chan?" Tsuzuki asked as he followed her.

"What is it?" he asked. She pointed to the glass in front of her. Tsuzuki looked up and saw a mannequin standing in the window wearing a bridal kimono. The garment looked like a standard wedding kimono at the shoulders, but as the eyes went downwards, the pristine white blended into a hazy cherry blossom pink. The design had a flowery appearance all the way down to the very pink hem. The obi mirrored the blending color of the kimono. Anna's eyes lit up at such beauty.

"Wow!" she murmured. "I wish I could wear it." Tsuzuki had already incorporated the kimono in his plans. He embraced Anna in his arms from behind.

"It would look beautiful on you," he said. His girl frowned.

"Probably can't afford it anyway," she complained. Tsuzuki happened to look up at the store door when he noticed the going out of business sign. He nuzzled her ear.

"Hold that thought," the shinigami said. He grabbed her by the hand and led her into the store. The store owner looked up when he heard the bell ring. Tsuzuki and Anna stood in the doorway. The man turned to the birthday girl.

"Let me deal with him, okay?" he said. Anna gave him a blank stare.

"What?" she asked. Tsuzuki walked up to the counter. The old man eyed him.

"Welcome sir," he said. "How may I help you today?" Tsuzuki gave him a big smile.

"I noticed your sign at the door," he said. "Thought I would take a look around." The old man smiled back at him.

"Ah yes, my health hasn't been in the best shape lately. So, I'm moving to the countryside for some rest. What can I do for you today?"

"You see, it's that young lady's birthday today and I want to get her something special."

The old man's eyes lit up. "Anything in particular you want?" he asked.

Tsuzuki looked around. "Well, I'd like that kimono in the shop window." The old man's face dimmed.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" he asked.

"No," Tsuzuki replied. "Just the kimono." The old man lowered his head.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The store owner fidgeted as he looked at his hands. "Alright, but, I have to tell you one thing."

"What?" the shinigami asked. The old man leaned in close.

"This was a gift to my daughter before she died," he said.

"A gift?" Tsuzuki asked.

The store owner nodded. "She was to get married after college, but then, she died in a car accident. Her fiancé's mother made it just for her. I hadn't had the heart to keep it or sell it."

"We'll treat it well," Tsuzuki assured him.

"Do I have your word?"

"We'll take care of it like your daughter would. It'll stay in good condition for years to come."

The old man's eyes filled with tears with a bow. "I thank you!" Anna watched, curious. Tsuzuki switched to whispering and straining to listen proved useless. However in a few moments, she got to try on the kimono. The store owner smiled after she modeled it for him.

"You're lovely just like my daughter was," he said. Anna just bowed her head with grace.

"Thank you, sir," she said. Tsuzuki bought the kimono at a thirty percent discount.

_April 1st, 2010._

_6:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki blinked at Tana with his jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked. Tatsumi had his therapist friend go back to Tsuzuki's apartment to begin therapy. Tana gave him a serious face in the living room.

"No sex for a month," she repeated.

"Why?" Anna asked. Tana straightened up her glasses.

"You need to be away from each other for a bit," she said. "The mother being free can put a detrimental strain on you both. You rushed into marriage a month ago, right?"

"Yes," Tsuzuki replied.

"That kind of behavior is reckless in this situation," Tana said. "Take a month off from each other. Sleep in separate places if you have to. Don't have sex, period." Tsuzuki opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"No sex!" Tana said. "Do you understand me?" The couple frowned.

"Alright," Anna said in defeat. The therapist turned her attention to the husband.

"Understand, Tsuzuki-san?" she said. He puffed up his cheeks and pouted.

"Fine," he grumbled. Tana finished her notes.

"Very well," she said. "I will check on your progress every week. Any questions?"

"No," the shinigami grumbled.

"Excellent," the therapist said. "I will check back on you both in three days. Call if you have questions."

"Okay," the couple said.

"I will see myself out," Tana said. "Excuse me." She bowed her head and stood up. Tsuzuki and Anna listened as the doc walked out the door. They turned to each other, frowning.

"No sex for a month, huh?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip as his stomach turned.

_April 2nd, 2010._

_7:00 a.m._

"Tsuzuki-san! Hisoka-kun!" Younger Gushoshin called in the office. "Konoe-san wants to see you!" The older shinigami sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled. Tsuzuki rose to his feet. Everyone noticed her looked drained and miserable. Many tried to guess to what happened.

"Did he and Kimoto-san have a fight?"

"He won't talk about it."

"Think it's trouble in paradise?"

Hearing all of this, made Tsuzuki want to disappear so badly. Konoe just had to add the final punch.

"There have been couples found dead in strange positions near Shinto shrines in Tokyo," he began. "Their bodies have been drained of all their blood."

"There have been no markings on the bodies at all," Tatsumi added. "We need you to find the cause." Tsuzuki put on a brave face. Maybe work would make him forget the predicament Tana put him in.

"So where is this taking place?" he asked.

"Kabukicho," Konoe replied. The color drained from Tsuzuki's face.

"Kabukicho?!" he complained. "The red light district?!"

"Yes," Konoe said. "Is there a problem?" His tone made the shinigami quickly shake his head.

"Uh…, no, no!" he lied. "It's just fine!" Konoe sat back at his desk.

"Get on it right now," he said. "We can't afford to have any more victims!"

"Yes sir!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka replied. The former groaned in his head.


	4. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki's first night investigating the strip club makes doing push-ups on a bed of nails look like sleeping in a bed of daises.

_Chapter Four: Voyeurism:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_4:00 a.m._

Tsuzuki let his fingertips trace along the scars on Anna's back. He had all of her now, to have and to hold, and in sickness and in health. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," Tsuzuki whispered. He cuddled up close to her body and went back to sleep. The scent of her carried him off to sleep.

_April 2nd, 2010._

_9:00 p.m._

Pink glitter and perfume floated all around the men. Tsuzuki sat at the bar, drinking. Irony could be such a bitch. He's in a strip club under forced chastity. He could hear Tatsumi laughing right now. Tsuzuki frowned to himself.  _I want to go home_ , he thought. Hisoka couldn't be here. Sure, he was a grown man now. Ha! Tell that to security. So now, Tsuzuki sat alone among half-naked ladies. The man frowned.

_I hate my life_ , he thought. Suddenly, he became aware of someone standing next to him and glanced upwards. This young lady and her… "assets" begged to be noticed. She had clothes on at least. Well, the top of her schoolgirl blouse was missing a button. Tsuzuki gave her a blank stare. The stripper smiled and gave him a little wave.

"Hi," she said. Tsuzuki looked around a bit.

"Uh…" he said. The girl pouted.

"Aww, what's wrong, darling?" she asked. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. The girl sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee.

"Come on," she whimpered. "Talk to me." Tsuzuki turned away, red-faced. He clutched his glass tight enough to make his hand shake. The stripper rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm," she said. "You smell nice." She licked his ear. Tsuzuki flinched.

"I'm married!" he blurted out. The girl gave him a sweet little look.

"So?" she asked. "What's wrong with a little fun?"

"I don't want to cheat!"

The girl's breasts pressed into his arm as she cuddled up to him. "So why did you come here?"

Tsuzuki sighed. "I have a couple of questions to ask you."

The girl kissed his neck. "Are you going to ask me my sign?"

"About the murders," the shinigami said sternly. The stripper playfully trembled and cooed.

"Scary!" she said. Her skinny fingers tugged at her short pleated skirt.

"Have you noticed anyone creepy around here?" he asked.

"Including the dirty old perverts that come here?" she asked. The girl moved her breasts to show off her cleavage to him. Tsuzuki looked upwards to the ceiling.

"I guess," he forced out of his mouth.

"Then, yes I have." She tossed back her hair as her hand moved up to his thigh.

The shinigami clenched his teeth. "Anyone suspicious?"

"Nope." She nibbled on his ear. Tsuzuki pushed her away.

"Stop it!"

The girl gave him an innocent little frown. "What's the matter, baby?" She kissed him on the cheek again.

"I'm married!" Tsuzuki said again.

"That's fine!" she said. "What's wrong with a little fun here and there?" Her graceful hand smoothly moved up to his crotch. Tsuzuki leapt straight up to his feet.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Tsuzuki ran all the way to the men's room. The doe-eyed stripper watched him with a smile on her face.

"I'll be waiting!" she shouted. Her voice made him run faster. Tsuzuki ran all the way to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. The shinigami panted wildly.  _Oh, that was close_ , he thought. Any longer and he would've gotten an involuntary hard-on. Tsuzuki drew his eyes closed as he sank to the ground.  _Damn it! I can't do this!_  He had to balance this case and a forced month-long chastity rule in the middle of this sex paradise. Tsuzuki shook his head, trembling.  _Twenty-nine days left…_

Meanwhile, he came on the hunt at the same strip club.


	5. Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is on the hunt again. This time, it's a stripper and her boyfriend.

_Chapter Five: Exhibitionism:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

Anna pretended to be asleep as she took in her husband's gentle touch. Her heart rolled in her chest dressed up in marital bliss. Last night unlocked new heights of ecstasy. Her eyes fell upon her white-pink wedding kimono as it lay slumped over in the chair in the corner. Tsuzuki called it her wrapping paper last night.

"You are my present," he whispered after they consummated their marriage. Anna's mind settled back in bliss as her husband rested his arm around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She happily closed her eyes.  _I don't want this feeling to end_ , she thought. The sun would be up soon.

_April 2nd, 2010._

_10:00 p.m._

She danced on stage in the pink-tinted lights. All eyes stared on her smooth curves. He sat among the crowd. The hunger turned like a crank in his very being. He heard his own heart beating. The make-up on her face became the perfect mask. He wondered if she would look just as beautiful in death.

Goldfrapp pumped through the air, fitting for the queen on stage. All of the pervs drank their visual fill. He never enjoyed strip clubs, too many people for his taste. His co-workers described him as borderline hikikomori. Good thing no one knew him here. He could just disappear and no one would even notice.

She turned on the pole. Her long wavy black hair flirted with him. He swallowed back some drool. His malice screamed for the hunt. He downed another shot and flagged down the waitress for another drink. The malice and the hunger blurred in a haze of alcohol.  _Kill! Kill! Kill!_

Wait! Eve looked half complete. She needed her Adam. His eyes scanned the crowd. Could the boyfriend be here? Probably not. All of these perverts eyeing her shaking her ass for money. The pink crystal beads on her skirt beat against her thick pale, milky thighs. She blew a kiss to the crowd. He felt like that kiss went to him in particular. He had to have her. She just needed a mate.  _Kill! Kill! Kill!_

The song drew to an end as she swung around the pole once more. The men all cheered aloud for her. He rose to his feet to follow her off stage. The white crystal flower in her hair flirted and lured him to her dressing room. He lay in wait. The boyfriend should appear any moment now. The malice spiked faster in his brain than the alcohol did.

He took steps to her door. Suddenly, someone pushed past him to the dressing room door himself. He studied the man walking by. He noticed the jagged scars on his hands. The fancy-looking suit and gold and silver rings on his hands added a classy flare to his scary exterior. Judging by his appearance, he had to be in the Yakuza. A tingle filled him up as the gangster knocked on the door.

"Yo, Fukie!" he yelled. "Open up, it's me! Fukie! Fukie!" He watched as the stripper opened the door. Eve had her Adam and he didn't wait anymore.  _Kill! Kill! Kill!_  The stripper giggled when she saw her boyfriend.

"Baby!" she cooed.

"Miss me?" the gangster asked.

"Yes," the girl in pink said. She kissed him on the lips. The boyfriend pulled her slender curved body in closer to him. His hands groped and massaged her girly firm ass. A few feet away from the couple, the scene made his stomach crunch with hunger. His breath gave way to heavy panting as he took slow steps to the couple. The stripper happened to look up see him walking towards them.

"Baby, who is that?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked. Her boyfriend looked up and saw him. The gangster narrowed his eyes.

"What you looking at asshole?!" he barked. The other man stood a hazy look in his eyes. The thug gritted his teeth.

"Look, pal!" he barked. "Are you tryin' to start somethin'?"

"I have drugs and toys back at my place," the host said. "Interested?"


	6. Dacryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the morning after.

_Chapter Six: Dacryphilia:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_3:37 p.m._

The unsuspecting bride had her kimono and now for the accessories. First, she needed something for her hair. He turned to her in the street.

"Say," Tsuzuki said. "Would you like a hairpin to go with your kimono?"

"Hm?" Anna asked. Her fiancé grinned at her.

"Come with me," he whispered. The shinigami took her by the hand led her down the pathway. They happened to come across a hairpin stall a few blocks down. Anna's eyes lit up amazed at the display.

"Wow!" she whispered. Tsuzuki stood behind her, smiling.

"Pick one out," he said. She looked up at him with big eyes.

"You mean…" she began to ask.

"Yeah," he said. Anna looked at the various flowers on the pins on display.

"Oh wow," she said. "There are so many… Let's see…" The colors sang to her in the sunlight. She picked up one with white and pink flowers. She held it to her hair.

"How does this look?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki matched the pink and white plum blossoms to her new kimono in his head.

"Is that the one you want?" he asked. Anna turned to a mirror on the stall.

"Hm…" she said. The woman picked up a similar one with cherry and plum blossoms and held it to her head. Next followed a pin with pink and white chrysanthemums. Anna frowned after setting down the third one.

"This is not easy," she complained. Tsuzuki patted her on the shoulder.

"Take your time if you need to," he said. Anna glanced back at the pins.

"Okay…" she mumbled.  _Did they have to be so well made?_  She finally settled on her first choice. Tsuzuki bought the pin with pink and white plum blossoms. The vender wrapped them in tissue paper and put them in a bag.

"Thank you, come again," she said. The couple and the vendor bowed. One accessory down, a good number to go, and he had to get his kimono too!

_April 3rd, 2010._

_7:30 a.m._

Two prostitutes headed to the local café to get some coffee. They pasted a Shinto shrine on their left. One of the women looked up and recognized one of two people on the steps. She tapped her friend on the arm.

"Hey," she whispered. "Isn't that Fukie-chan from the Pikku Neko?"

"Huh?" the other woman asked. She turned and squinted her eyes. A look of surprise covered her face. The stripper sat on her boyfriend's lap on the steps to the shrine. At first, they looked to be asleep. The first prostitute turned to each other.

"Think she had a long night with her boyfriend?" she asked.

"Maybe," her friend said. Both women giggled and headed on their way.

_8:07 a.m._

The priest of the shrine came out to sweep the steps. He had just gotten started when he looked and noticed the couple. He sighed and shook his head.

"Oi!" he yelled. "You can't sleep here! Oi! Oi!" He hurried over to the couple sitting on the stairs and shook the thug by the shoulder.

"Oi!" the priest yelled. "Oi! Oi!" The black-clad man's head fell backwards. The priest backed away in shock.

_8:27 a.m._

People watched as the police carried away the bodies. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood among the crowd.

"Same MO?" Hisoka whispered. His partner nodded.

"How many is that so far?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Four dead."

"Oh… Any luck?"

"Nope, you?"

Tsuzuki shook his head, frowning. "Do we have to be here?"

"Yes," Hisoka said. The older shinigami buried his head in his hands.  _It's only day two…_  Suddenly, a low groan caught his ear. He looked up to see the boy rubbing his head.

"Hisoka-kun?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine," his partner said in a low voice.

"You sure?" Tsuzuki asked. "Did you drink too much?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?" He reached out to touch his shoulder, but the boy swatted him away.

"I said I'm fine!" he barked. Tsuzuki drew back as his partner walked away. Hisoka glanced over his shoulder.

"Let's go," he said.

"Right," his partner said. They teleported away to follow the police. He too was in the crowd. Though he hated morbid things, the sight of her being loaded away made him grin. He clutched her white crystal hairpin in his fist the whole time.


	7. Pyrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Anna holding up on her end?

_Chapter Seven: Pyrophilia:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_10:00 a.m._

The Shinkansen pulled up in Kyoto. Tsuzuki held Anna's hand while excited little chills raced through his body. Felt good to be back, again. The people around them hurried to get on and off the trains. Anna felt someone nudge her on the arm. She looked up to see Tsuzuki smiling at her.

"Happy birthday," he whispered. Anna felt her heart flutter.

"Thanks," she said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on," he said. "We have to get going." She tilted her head, blinking.

"Where?" the woman asked. He broke into a goofy grin.

"Just come on!" the shinigami said. He tugged her along with him while Anna looked around with a confused look on her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Tsuzuki turned to her, winking.

"That's a secret," he said. Anna's expression went blank.

"Okay…" she said. Tsuzuki led her further into the crowd.

_April 3rd, 2010._

_7:00 p.m._

Anna laid back on her futon in Kimoto Manor. Tsuzuki had to work again tonight. Their apartment had become lonely over the past couple of nights and their futon felt so cold. She looked at her phone again. She found it so tempting to text him. A knock on the door broke her thoughts. Anna glanced over at the source.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"May I come in?" Rihoko asked.

"Sure," Anna said, sighing.

"Excuse me," the young mother said, opening the door. "Hi!" Anna turned her back to the ceiling.

"He's working late again, huh?" Rihoko asked, frowning.

"Yeah," her former roommate replied.

"Oh," Rihoko said in a low voice. Anna sighed as she lowered at her phone.

"I want to text him so badly," she complained.

"Then why not do it?" her friend asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh." Rihoko pressed her lips together, shuffling her feet. Anna put her arm over her eyes. So far, two days without sex. Last night was fine for her, but this morning became quite lonely. Researching different subjects on her laptop didn't help either. She didn't know why she came back to Kimoto Manor and Rihoko didn't ask either.

"Are your classes good?" Anna asked.

"Hm?" the young mother asked. "Oh, good. I am passing so far."

"I see."

"You want anything? I bought some mochi before I came home. I can make you some tea if you like."

Anna shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Rihoko straightened up her red-framed glasses. "Alright. Where is Tsuzuki working now?"

"Kabukicho."

Her friend made a face when a little kid gets in trouble her breaking her mother's priceless vase. "Oh…"

Anna sat up, staring at her rather confused. "What?"

"Kabukicho. Oh man!" The young mother let off a low whistle.

Her friend shook her head. "Come on, he's not like that. We just got married."

"But he can't have sex for a month, remember?"

"I trust him."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Her tone made Anna draw her mouth closed. How long before one or the other went crazy from the "treatment?" The woman shook her head.

"Excuse me," she said. Anna got up from the futon and walked out of the room.

"Anna-san?" she heard Rihoko ask. The other woman walked into the kitchen. She drew out her phone, wrote a quick text to her husband, and hit "send." She sighed and lowered her head on the table. Maybe that would help him get through tonight.


	8. Salirophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still dealing with the shock of Anna and Tsuzuki being married, Hisoka turns to a secret source for help.

_Chapter Eight: Salirophilia:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_8:00 a.m._

Today was the doll festival. Last night, the employees of the guest house set up the displays in the room. Tsuzuki rubbed Anna's lower back.

"Think they were watching us last night?" he asked. Anna frowned as she eyed the emperor and empress on the top layer.

"I hope not!" she said. Tsuzuki chuckled.

"I don't know," he said. "Could be kind of hot." She hit him in the thigh.

"Ow," he said. "I'm joking."

"Not funny!"

"Okay, okay." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." Anna smiled and rolled over on her back. She pulled him on top and gave him an open mouthed kiss. Tsuzuki kissed back and angled himself between her thighs.

_April 3rd, 2010._

_9:00 p.m._

Hisoka felt his head hurting again. He tried to trace the reason, but nothing came to mind. It started after he learned that his partner married Anna and that became too much. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were starting to fix their relationship too? Anna always came to ruin everything. Hisoka couldn't take it anymore. He shut his eyes.  _You got married? Why? It's not fair!_  The boy looked at his partner. Tsuzuki stared down at his drink. He's trying not to look at anyone here. Given the situation, he understood why.

Oppai pubs. Just…  _Too many boobs here_ , Hisoka thought.  _And less clothing too?_ The girls here only wore hot pink miniskirts that covered their behinds. The black fishnets and pink stilettos didn't do much either.

"Do we have to be here?" Tsuzuki whimpered at his drink.

"Yes," Hisoka said. In a sense, he took in his torment. At least, Tsuzuki and Anna couldn't enjoy each other carnally. Tsuzuki groaned.

"I want to go home," he mumbled.

"But we can't," Hisoka said. "We have work to do, remember?" Tsuzuki dropped his head, groaning. Hisoka looked up to see a topless oppai maid staring at them.

"Is he alright?" she asked. The younger shinigami waved her off.

"Hey sweetheart!" another patron yelled. "Fill up another round over here!"

"Yes!" the waitress yelled. She disappeared over to the man's table. Hisoka watched her bare back. He never understood these places. The boy grew up in a world of class. He would never even dream of hanging out in places like this. The shinigami sneered.

Suddenly, the pain struck him again. Hisoka gasped at his headache.  _Not again_ , he thought.  _Why does this keep happening to me?_ He glanced up at his partner.  _Is it because of him?_  Hisoka shook his head.  _No_ , he thought.  _That can't be it! I'm over him now. Tsuzuki and Anna are married now! I'm over him, aren't I?_  Somehow, that set Hisoka back into confusion. He struggled, but never could give himself a straight answer. The shinigami sighed and lowered his shoulders. He turned to Tsuzuki.

"I'll be right back," he said. Tsuzuki looked up at him.

"What?!" he whimpered. "Don't leave me here!"

"I'm just going to the bathroom!" Hisoka said, frowning. The boy tried to walk away, but Tsuzuki desperately grabbed him by the wrist. Hisoka jerked his head around.

"Let go, idiot!" he barked as he fought him off.

"Don't leave me here!" his older partner wailed. "They'll start hitting on me again!"

"You'll be fine, now let go!" Hisoka barked. He broke free from his grasp and panted. "I will be right back. Stay there." Hisoka turned and walked away. Tsuzuki sat there, whimpering.

Hisoka walked into a stall in the bathroom, cursing under his breath.  _Don't act like you need me now, idiot!_  That old shot to the heart had to return. Hisoka shut his eyes, gulping. At or around this time, he found one possible way to fix this. He reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone.

"Hello?" the shinigami asked. "Yeah, I  _really_  need that treatment now! Yeah, it's gotten that bad."


	9. Dippoldism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki lamets to Hisoka about the constant attention that he's getting while they're on the case.

_Chapter Nine: Dippoldism:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_6:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki did a little shopping on his own. He had her ring and now to get his. Come to find out, the same jewelry store where he bought Anna's ring had a chain of stores in Kyoto as well. Tsuzuki smiled at the door and went inside.  _Lucky!_

"Welcome!" the clerk perked up. "How can I help today?" Tsuzuki walked up to the counter.

"How are you this evening?" he asked.

"Good," the clerk said. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"Here." Tsuzuki reached into his jacket and pulled out Anna's ring. "I want mine to compliment this one."

"You mean… Oh!"

"Yes."

The clerk felt like singing. "Well okay, let me see your hand." Tsuzuki held out his left hand.

"Ooo! You have such strong hands!" the clerk cooed with bright pink cheeks.

"Thanks," Tsuzuki said. The woman measured his ring finger and took down the numbers she needed.

"Do you want any engravings in it?" she asked.

"How long will that take?"

"About a week."

"A week? No, I don't want an engraving."

"Okay, I have just the ring." She reached into the glass counter, pulled out a display of male wedding bands, and picked up the one in the middle. Tsuzuki examined and compared it to Anna's ring.

"Hm," he said. "This is the only one?"

"We do have others. Take your time if you need to," she said. Tsuzuki looked through each ring. He settled on a platinum band that spoke to him.

"I'll take this one," he said.

"Would you like that gift-wrapped?" the clerk asked.

"Sure," the shinigami replied. The clerk boxed up the ring after Tsuzuki made the purchase.

"Have a nice night," she said.

"You too!" he said back. Tsuzuki was almost done with the preparations. He just needed one more thing…

_April 3rd, 2010._

_10:30 p.m._

"Hisoka-kun, why do these women keep hitting on me?" Tsuzuki complained with his face buried in the pillow. Hisoka sat at the hotel room desk.

"Look at you," he said.

"But I'm married!"

"So?" Hisoka didn't even turn around, but he smiled in his head. Somehow, he enjoyed this. At least, his partner couldn't enjoy his new wife carnally. Tsuzuki lifted his head.

"You don't care, do you?" he asked. Hisoka resisted speaking his mind.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Tsuzuki sighed.

"I mean," he said. "Don't they see this ring?" The older shinigami held up his hand. His wedding band caught the moonlight from the window.

"It's like they only see it as a challenge!" Tsuzuki complained. He groaned and buried his face back into the pillow. Hisoka lowered his shoulders.

"What can I tell you?" he asked. His partner lifted his head, frowning.

"You really don't care, do you?" he whimpered. Hisoka sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he mumbled. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Tsuzuki looked desperate as he watched him do so.

"Hisoka-kun?" he asked. The bathroom swung closed.

_Pathetic._  It was fun for that short while though. Hisoka let the warm water caress his skin. Tsuzuki might snap if this kept up, snap or give into temptation, whichever came first. Hisoka looked down at the drain. What good was it to gloat? It just made him feel emptier than before. He should just give up and accept how things are now. He closed his eyes as he clenched his fists. His heart suddenly jumped at a slight breeze in the shower. The shinigami ripped open his eyes and looked up in the shower.

"Who's there?" he asked. The shadow ate into his brain.


	10. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki gets a little relief in a hostess club by talking to one of the girls there.

_Chapter Ten: BDSM:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_7:30 a.m._

Anna woke up alone in their room in the inn. She glanced around from under the sheets.  _Asato-kun? Where did you go?_  Anna looked up and noticed her phone buzzing next to her.

"Hm?" she asked as she picked it up. "A text?" The woman opened the message for a look.

Hey Dear,

Out for the morning. See you this evening. Just relax until three.

Love you, Asato-kun

: x : x: x

Anna smiled at the message.  _Asato-kun…_  However, more questions rose in her mind.  _Where did he go? Why is he out?_  Anna sat up and stared at the screen.

"What are you up to?" she asked herself. The kisses at the end of the message only heightened her suspicions.

_April 4th, 2010._

_6:00 p.m._

Charlotte looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. This was Night three at the Red Rose Club. She had gotten the job last week. She needed money for school. Charlotte worked as a hostess in Okinawa. So, this came as a no-brainer to her. She took in deep breath.  _Okay_ , she thought. Charlotte turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Tsuzuki sat up tight in the club, staring at his half-empty drink. He couldn't manage alone tonight.  _Just don't look at anyone. Just don't look at anyone!_  Hisoka didn't feel well tonight. He said he wanted to be alone. Tsuzuki tried to persuade him otherwise.

"Hisoka, please!" he pleaded. "I can't face them alone!"

"Could you please stop bothering me?!" his young partner snapped. "Go by yourself!"

"But…"

"Go away! I'm not feeling so well!"

Arguments proved useless at a time like this. In the end, Tsuzuki went out alone. He felt himself getting nauseated. Tsuzuki tried to shake it off.  _I can take this! Really, I can! Do it for Anna-chan! I just need to stay pure for her sake. I don't want to cheat. I'm not going to cheat! Just don't look up._  He felt a small tap on his shoulder. Tsuzuki's back stiffened.  _Don't turn around. Don't turn around._

"Excuse me," he heard a woman say. "Are you feeling okay?" That's all it took for Tsuzuki to slowly turn his head. A blonde-haired hostess stared at him with a concerned look on her face. Tsuzuki tried to look away in desperation.

"No!" he blurted out. The young woman frowned.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"No!" Tsuzuki yelped. He drew in a heavy breath. "Forgive me." The hostess tried to look at his face.

"Stressful day?" she asked in a small voice. Tsuzuki gulped as he didn't even attempt to respond. The woman sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. "We don't have to do anything. We can just sit here and talk."

"Just talk?" the shinigami asked.

"You don't even have to look at me if you want," she said with a nod. Tsuzuki looked down at his empty glass.

"Fine," he said. "My therapist has banned me from sleeping with my wife for a whole month."

The blond woman's face dropped. "What? Why?"

The shinigami sat back and sighed. "She wants us to grow apart for a little while. But we just got married."

"When?"

"A month ago."

"Ow! That's got to burn."

Tsuzuki nodded. "Yeah." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What's your name, by the way?"

The hostess gave him a little smile. "You can call me Charlotte, and you are?" For once since he first came to Kabukicho, Tsuzuki felt a little relaxed. He fought back a smile.

"Tsuzuki," he said. "I'm Tsuzuki." Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all.


	11. Plushophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Charlotte and her roommate.

_Chapter Eleven: Plushophilia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_3:00 p.m._

Anna came back to her room after her bath and spotted a note taped to the door.

"What's this?" she asked. The woman took it down to read it. "Number one?" Anna raised an eyebrow at the paper.  _Okay… What the heck?_  Anna slid open her door to find a maid waiting inside for her.

"Can I help you?" the guest asked, blinking. The maid perked up.

"Welcome back," she said. "I'm here to get you dressed."

"Get me dressed for what?"

"Your wedding, of course!"

_April 5th, 2010._

_8:00 a.m._

-Charlotte-

Do you believe in angels? I do. I know one personally and he happens to be my roommate.

"I'm home!" I called as I made in back to the apartment.

"Welcome home!" I heard him from the living room. I smiled at myself as I took off my shoes. His name is Takashi. Yes, he is the angel I am talking about. I peeked into the living room. He sat on the couch, facing my direction.

"How was your night?" he asked. There are a few things to know about Takashi. First off, we've known each for four years. I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Good," I said. "I met a tense guy today."

"Did you?" Takashi asked. He's always been there for me. He listens to me when I complain about work and school. He's there when I'm in a good mood. Takashi even picks me up when I am down.

"Yeah, his therapist told him not to sleep with his wife for a month."

"Why?"

"Issues at work. Say, you eaten yet?"

"No."

I slapped my hands to my knees and rose to my feet. "I'll go fix us some breakfast. Do you want me to leave the TV on for some background noise for you while you wait?" Takashi shook his head.

"Naw, I'm fine," he said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said. I headed into the kitchen. Another important thing about Takashi and this is key. He is blind; I mean completely blind. He has never seen what I look like ever, but he stays with me because of my voice and personality.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked him on the day before we left Okinawa.

"Yes," Takashi said. "I think you're beautiful."

"But how? You can't even see me."

"I like your voice."

"My voice?"

"Yeah, I like your perfume too. You're also kind, smart, funny, but a bit lonely."

My heart fluttered in my chest when he told me that. "I'm not lonely if I have you." I blushed as I took his hand. His words gave me the courage to run away to Tokyo with him. Remembering all of that keeps me going from day to day.

"Let's eat together before I leave again, okay?" I offered him from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Takashi yelled back. I smiled as I opened the cabinets. I just enjoy mornings like this.


	12. Urolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More into the killer's mind and a new goal has appeared before him.

_Chapter Twelve: Urolagnia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_3:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki waited in the lobby, staring at the clock behind the desk. The bride must have to their room by now. The wedding would take place at six; plenty of enough time for her to get ready. He's dressed up and ready himself. The bride always takes more time because she is high maintenance on the wedding day. Tsuzuki gave Anna an hour tops.

He followed the Western tradition of not seeing his bride until the wedding. Tsuzuki left early to make the last preparations. He only stopped here to send the maid to Anna's room to help get her dressed. Just one more text and he was gone again.

_April 5th, 2010._

_10:00 a.m._

He feels the hunger again as he tries to keep it together at his work. Lucky for him that he had to just stare at a computer screen all day. The prettier people always dealt with customers face-to-face. He stayed in the basement at the computer. His fingers worked on autopilot.

The previous two kills settled his pain for briefly. The thought of a couple making love before they died set a fire in his belly and loins. Watching put him under a heavy trance. He could watch the couples' last moment together over and over on tape whenever he wanted.

It almost made him want to get a mate of his own. These thoughts reflected in the way he typed the document. His words shot out of him like a cannon. He never liked seeing blood. That's why the kills were done as cleanly as possible. A strategically placed injection into the male partner and no one noticed a thing. Humans had a high threshold of pain during sexual arousal. They wouldn't even feel a thing except for a small pinch when the needle went in. Adrenaline and sexual arousal did the rest.

His typing sped up and then began to slow down. He knew the come down was approaching. He'd need another fix soon. For now, he could hold it off until tonight. Kabukicho had a flood of meat for killing. He just needed to let the rights ones in. A knock came on the door, but he does not stir from his work.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Excuse me," he heard a co-worker say. Footsteps filled his ears and he stopped typing altogether.

"Yeah?" he asked. The footsteps stopped.

"I brought you some tea," a co-worker said.

"Fine," he said. "Just set it down there."

"Alright," she said. She set his cup on his desk. He happened to glance downwards and that was all it took. His eyes stayed fixed on her hands, slim pale fingers and nicely-shaped wrists. Even her filed nails looked so elegant. He had to see their owner. He turned around behind him. When their eyes met, his chest felt a little warm.

"Uh…" he said. "Do I know you?" His Amaterasu shook her head.

"Not really," she said.

"You new here?"

"No."

He tilted his head, blinking. "You're not? Well, how long have you been here?"

"Two years."

"You don't say."

She happened to look up at the clock on the back wall. "Oh! I have to get back above!"

He gave her a puzzled look. "So you work…"

"I pass out the treats to the company." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called. She stopped in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked. He turned his chair to face her.

"Will I see you again?" he asked. She blinked when she heard the desperation in his tone.

"Of course," she said. "I'm here every noon."

"Promise?"

"I have to."

He nodded at her. "Right, of course. Bye." She bowed and walked away. He smiled as he watched her leave, but then his stomach began to turn. It felt like someone shot him repeatedly. He drew in a sharp breath.  _No, not again_ , he pleaded in his head.  _Not now! I'll feed tonight, I promise._  He turned back to his computer and the forced typing began from there. However, another pain stopped him in his tracks. This time, he felt it in his chest.

_What… is this? My heart's beating so fast!_  Her image entered his mind. This startled him back so much that he almost rolled the chair.  _Is she doing this to me?_  A new curiosity filled his head. She was rather pretty and seemed nice too. Almost made him want to know more about her, almost.

He had never been a social person. His day consisted of work, computers, and home. No time for real face-to-face contact. Maybe it's time for a change? However, he lacked the courage or maybe not. He did talk to her after all, but only after those kills. Something clicked in his brain.

_Of course! I have to kill to get stronger._  He smiled coldly as he began typing again. From there, he discovered a new motive to channel his sadistic voyeuristic fantasies.


	13. Sexology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tana does the first follow-up session with Tsuzuki and Anna.

_Chapter Thirteen: Sexology:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_Noon._

The newlyweds shared tea and sweets together. Tsuzuki marveled at Anna's clothing choice today. She looked like a traditional wife in her bright green kimono with pink flowers print. Looking at her made him feel out of place with his own clothes. His own suit didn't really fit with her kimono. His wife drank her tea.

"Mmm," she said. "I almost forgot what traditional tea tastes like." Tsuzuki only nodded. The dolls sat in the background, watching them. The shinigami glanced at the emperor and empress on the top row. Anna noticed the look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked. He pointed to the dolls.

"That's us at the top!" Tsuzuki said. Anna looked and saw the emperor and empress dolls. She couldn't help but to smile.

"And what about the rest?" the woman asked. Tsuzuki pondered her question.

"Our friends, I guess," he said at last. Anna handed him the tray.

"Another dango?" she offered. Tsuzuki's eyes lit up brighter than the sun.

"Of course!" he said. Her husband took a skewer and had a bite.

"Delicious!" he cheered. Anna smiled as her new husband ate up more sweets. Could every day be like this? The bamboo fountain clanked outside.

_April 5th, 2010._

_10:00 a.m._

Tsuzuki and Anna sat on the couch at Kimoto Manor while Tana pulled out her notes.

"May I record this session?" she asked.

"Yes," Anna said. Tana drew out a tape player and hit record.

"The date is April fifth, 2010 at ten a.m.," she began. "I, Fujimoto Tana, am here with Tsuzuki Asato and his wife, Anna." She faced the couple. "This is day three of their month long chastity vow. How have you two been doing?" Tsuzuki frowned.

"I'm in hell!" he complained. "Three days and I haven't been able to handle it." Tana jotted down her notes.

"And you, Anna-san?" she asked. The woman's face looked close to stoic.

"Boring," she said.

"I see," Tana replied.

"No, you don't," Tsuzuki argued. Tana paused and glanced up at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Tsuzuki clenched his fists.

"You don't see it."

Tana raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Anna tried to grab Tsuzuki's hand to stop him, but he pushed her off.

"I'm stuck in Kabukicho on a case! Kabukicho! The red light district. Too many hookers!"

"Surely you're not thinking about cheating."

"No! It's driving me crazy! Those girls keep hitting on me and I can't get them to stop!" He held out his left hand. "They see this ring as a challenge!"

"Please keep your voice down," Tana murmured. Tsuzuki took in a breath and lowered his eyes.

"Now," Tana continued. "This is normal to encounter this type of temptation." Tsuzuki opened his mouth to speak, but the therapist cut him off.

"Usually," she added. "I would tell the client to avoid temptation during the detoxification period. However, your case is different." Her eyes shifted from husband to wife and back again.

"Tsuzuki-san," Tana addressed him. "Your job requires you to be in the red light district, am I correct?"

"Yes," Tsuzuki grumbled. Tana wrote down more notes.

"Alright," she said. "There are ways around these problems." Tsuzuki and Anna perked up.

"Ooo, you'll let us sleep together again?" the husband asked. He noticed Tana frowning and quickly drew his mouth closed.

"Anyway," she said. "In this case, I recommend that you keep in touch every night." She stopped them from speaking. "Nothing lengthy, just one thirty minute call a night. No phone sex, just checking up."

"Checking up?" Anna asked.

"Exactly," Tana replied. "Just thirty minutes a night." The couple pondered this suggestion. Anna held her husband's hand.

"Alright," she said. "I'll give it a try." Tsuzuki sighed.

"Sure," he said. Tana finished her notes for the session.

"Any other questions?" she asked. When the couple didn't respond, Tana closed her notepad.

"Okay then," she said. "I will check back with you guys next week." Tana picked up the tape recorder. "This concludes follow-up session number one." The therapist pressed stop. "I will see myself out, good day." She rose to her feet and took a bow. The couple didn't stir until they heard the front door close. Husband and wife didn't even look at each other. Tsuzuki rose to his feet.

"I have to get back to work," he said.

"Alright," Anna replied. "Call me tonight?" Her husband didn't turn around.

"Yeah," he said. The shinigami vanished before her very eyes.


	14. Chronophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka makes a deal with the devil and starts to see the effects of a greater plan for him.

_Chapter Fourteen: Chronophilia:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_11:18 p.m._

Anna nuzzled Tsuzuki's chest in bed. "I don't want to leave."

Her husband patted her on the back of the head. "But we must."

"I know." She laid her head on his chest. "I just don't want to leave."

He smiled, closing his eyes. "I can understand the feeling." He wrapped his arm around her curved body. She could feel his heart beating against her cheek. The strong, gentle rhythm put her at ease. Anna gave him a small kiss on the chest. He stroked her on her back. It would be nice to stay, but he had to work. Tsuzuki sighed and thought,  _Best to enjoy this until morning._  He leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Sleep well, my love," he whispered. He followed her into his dreams.

_April 5th, 2010._

_3:00 a.m._

Hisoka sat alone in the hotel bathroom, staring at his phone. The offer sat in his very hand. He could make it all go away with one call. So easy too, but something held him back. Hisoka knew the reason. He kept wishing that his partner would notice him—just once. Hisoka chuckled with red eyes.  _Is this what he's reduced me to? A fool wanting to be loved? This isn't me at all. I'm better than this!_  Hisoka shut his eyes.

He used to be. The boy fought against going over why. He clutched his phone. Just one call could end it all. Hisoka pressed the button and waited as the other line rang.

"Hello?" a girl asked.

"Jessie!" Hisoka said. "It's me again."

"What?"

"About your offer, I want to take it."

"You sure?"

Hisoka pressed his lips together. "Uh-huh."

"That bad?"

"Yes! Fix me!" That last sentence came out in a choked-up, hoarse whisper. It hurt to speak those words. It was almost embarrassing to reach that point. He could see her smirking now.

"Well now, this is a lovely surprise."

Hisoka swallowed. "Please!"

"Unfortunately, that particular treatment expired last month. But, I can give you a little pick-me-up if you're still interested."

"I'll take anything!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. I'll come by there tomorrow evening. Meet me in Hina Hanako by midnight, no questions asked."

"Alright."

"Anything else, pet?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Good." Hisoka lowered the phone. I feel sick… Suddenly, his eyes scanned the dark bathroom.

"Hey," he whispered. "Is someone… watching me?"

"I am," a voice replied. Hisoka turned and spotted two familiar amber eyes staring back deep into his own.


	15. Formicophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsumi drops by to make some observation on the Shinigami duo as they try to get back to work on the current case.

_Chapter Fifteen: Formicophilia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_9:28 p.m._

The wedding had to be perfectly ideal. So, Tsuzuki decided to go basic. He carried Anna back to their room in the traditional way. Anna slid open the door and her husband kissed on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. Anna nuzzled him on the neck. He carried her to their futon, but he didn't let go right away.

"Anna-chan," the groom said. His bride looked up.

"Yes?" she asked. Tsuzuki gave her a small kiss, his lips nearly touched her earlobe.

"I want to treat you like a virgin tonight," he murmured. She parted her lips to speak, but he lightly shushed her.

"Please?" he whispered. Anna pressed her lips together.

"Alright," she said. Tsuzuki kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered. He kissed her on the lips and laid his bride on the futon. Anna watched as he stood over her.

"Now," he said. "I'll be right back. Just going out to get one more little present for you." The bride tilted her head.

"Another gift?" she asked. Tsuzuki smiled and patted her on the head.

"Now just stay right there," he said. The shinigami knelt down and gave her a little kiss. Her heart softened to get into the atmosphere. Tsuzuki gently pulled away. The bride watched as he left the room.

_April 7th, 2010._

_8:47 p.m._

The case didn't seem to be moving at all. As a result, Konoe sent Tatsumi to step in.

"I told you, we're fine," Tsuzuki insisted. Tatsumi didn't buy it.

"Your investigation is going nowhere," he said.

"We're fine!" Tsuzuki insisted. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it," he said. The color drained from Tsuzuki's face.  _Oh crap! Now what?_  The shinigami forced himself to smile.

"Alright," he said. "In fact, you pick the place."  _Please don't let it be a strip club!_

Luckily, the shinigami ended up at a tea house. Well, more of cosplay tea house. Tonight's theme? Geisha and the Floating World. At least the girls were dressed in short, brightly colored kimono here. The men enjoyed the attention they lavished on them. The secretary felt relaxed here.  _I miss times like this_ , he thought.  _At least the women had some class then._  However, he was not here for that. The man turned to Hisoka.

"What do you have so far?" he whispered. A hostess came by and refilled their drinks. Hisoka took a sip of his soda.

"Not much," he said. Busy place tonight, must be discount night. Why else would there be mostly old men here? Sure, the shinigami were old too, but still…

"Well, what do you have?" Tatsumi asked. The girls looked young in this tea house. The "baby" of the employees had to be eighteen tops, probably a bit older. Her clothes and make-up made her look even younger. Hisoka set down his drink.

"Just rumors and girls trying to have sex with us," he said. Some girls had their tongues down some of the patrons' throats. Twenty-something ladies sat in their laps, legs on either side of them. A couple of middle-aged business men in nice suits groped on the girls' big busts underneath their yellow and green kimono. Dirty minds could only imagine how wet they were. The men may have been watching the foreplay show, but Tatsumi had his eyes focused on a particular pair.

"Kurosaki-kun," he said. The koto music on a cd floated over their heads as Hisoka looked at him. Tatsumi didn't wait for an answer.

"Does she look familiar to you?" he asked. Hisoka turned in the direction that his senior was pointing. Tsuzuki sat on the velvet green couch with a "geisha." He held a cup of hot green tea as she talked his ears off. Her whitish-plum kimono drew in attention to every curve on her small body, but what caught the men's attention the most was her bright red hair that came down to her shoulders. Her hair lightened up the make-on her face. Hisoka frowned.

"She looks like Kimoto-san," he mumbled.

"Yes," Tatsumi replied. Both watched Tsuzuki and the geisha with strong doubt in their minds. He drank his tea as she kept talking.


	16. Pictophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinigami investigate in place in a change of pace. But in the process, they get seperated. Surreal lemon in beginning of chapter.

_Chapter Sixteen: Pictophilia:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_8:00 a.m._

_The young man awoke to the warm sun on his face. He felt a small shiver down his back._   _Last night… Wow!_ Could anything come close to being better than Heaven?  _He couldn't get the colors out of his head._

_The distant sound of splashing brought the young man back to reality. He sat up in the wispy, tall yellow grass around him. The cool blue of the lake ahead of him delivered a soft siren song to his ears. The coolness stirred his heart. Yet, the sight of ginger-brown haired nymphs bathing awoke an old fire in his belly. Such perfection had to be an illusion. They made the lake look so inviting._

_Suddenly, one of those lasses looked up and saw him. The lad froze in the moss._ She can see me! What do I do? What do I do?  _The nymph watched him, curious._

_"Do you want anything?" she asked. The lad's expression on his face went blank. The other six nymphs stared at him now. The playfully flowers in their hair made his heart bounce in little notes. He probably should walk away now. He leaned over the bank. Their fresh combined vanilla scent made him twitch. A nymph with her reddish-brown locks intricately woven with white lilies reached out to touch his cheek. She looked into his deep amethyst eyes._

_"You're looking for someone, are you?" she asked. The young man felt his cheeks redden. He nodded for he could not answer in words. The nymph's milky lips curved into a smile._

_"I know where she is," she whispered. The lad trained his attention upon her._

_"Where?" he asked. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He gave in without the thought of resistance. As he drew his eyes close, her bird-like voice floated through his mind._ Complete me!

_The lad opened his eyes to find himself floating around in blackened waters again. His nymphs vanished and he found himself alone. The scent lavender brought back so many memories of the moments he made love to his White Rabbit. Her hair smelt just like this very water. The young man's thoughts ran loose in his head. He noticed a small, pale hand beckoning him. His eyes followed it to a harmful of irises resting on reddish brown locks. The lad felt his head stir._ White Rabbit?  _His body floated over to see._

_April 7th, 2010._

_10:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Hisoka looked around. The bright lights that would give anyone a headache. Tsuzuki gave his surroundings a look of disapproval.

"What… the hell?" he asked. Loud music pumped overhead. They went from calm and traditional to loud and fast.

"Why are we here?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You know why," his former partner replied. The other shinigami felt his skin crawl. This rave felt like an STD paradise. Everyone looked like fairies, angels, or Goths on the dance floor. Tsuzuki nervously chuckled.

"Well…" he mumbled. "This is rather…"

"Rather what?" Tatsumi asked with a poker face.

"Rather…" Tsuzuki began again.

"Yeah," Hisoka agreed with a nod. The pounding Jpop remix music didn't help either. Tsuzuki paused when he felt someone tap him on the arm. He turned and saw a pretty young thing staring at him, smiling. Her long, puffy dress looked like someone threw up cotton candy and Pepto-Bismol all over it. The pink flower in her hair looked like it was eating her head. Tsuzuki face got consumed with shock at the heavy amount of make-up she wore on her face. Her giggling gave a clear indication of how sober she wasn't.

"Yes?" the shinigami asked. This girl grinned at him.

"I love you!" she cooed. Tsuzuki gave her a blank stare.

"Okay…" he said. "That's nice, but I don't even know you. I mean we just met and…" Tatsumi put his hand on his shoulder.

"She's high on pills," his former partner said.

"Huh?" the older shinigami asked.

"See, look," the secretary said. A goth girl walked over to the pink fairy girl. Tsuzuki's little fan turned to her.

"I love you!" she squealed. The two girls shared a kiss.

"Ecstasy," Tatsumi said. "It gives them the feeling of love and happiness with so much energy to burn off."

"Oh…" Tsuzuki mumbled. He paused when he saw something—or rather someone—watching him from the other side of the club. A pair of dark golden eyes peered out of one of the VIP rooms at him. Unease crept into his heart.  _Is that…?_ When Tatsumi looked up, both Tsuzuki and Hisoka had vanished from sight.

"Guys?" he asked, looking around.  _Now where did they go?_  All Tatsumi could see was wasted and horny partiers in the club.


	17. Emetophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka meets up with Jessie for his "fix" to his emotional problems. Surreal lemon at the beginning.

_Chapter Seventeen: Emetophilia:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_8:00 a.m._

_The young man swam over to the hand. His body went through a huge bubble wall. The lad softly landed on his feet. The ground felt rocky as blue and green waves floated around him. Sure, he was still underwater, but yet not at the same time. That lavender scent drew his attention and his feet slowly began to move forward. The rocks made him step up and down. When the scent grew stronger, he found her. She stood near a big rock, watching a small waterfall. The hem of her long blue and red dress caressed the wet rocks under foot. A soft breeze played with her wispy reddish-brown locks. The lad's heart danced as his eyes lit up._

_"White Rabbit?" he asked. The woman turned to face him and held a dainty hand to him. Her husband gulped._

_"May I?" he asked. The woman gave him permission with her olive eyes. The young man gasped._ Whoa _, he thought._  Okay…  _He reached forward to her hand, paused. No longer hunter and prey, but he was returning home. That little feeling warmed his chest as he latched onto her hand. A wave of light blue washed over them both._

_The young man awoke on land. The high sun shone dimly overhead. That lavender scent faded into lotuses now. He looked down to see his White Rabbit lying underneath him. Her dress changed from blue to white in the mossy grass. She smiled softer than the meadow of flowers around them. She reached up and touched his cheek. He tried to lick her fingertips._

_"Don't ever leave me," he murmured. She looked at him with those big angelic olive eyes of hers._

_"Stay with me," she said in a low gentle voice. He leaned down for a life-giving, lingering kiss as his word. His White Rabbit took him into a loving embrace as she accepted._

Tsuzuki lay on top of Anna, panting. Neither one wanted to get up.

_April 8th, 2010._

_Midnight._

Hisoka exited through the back of the club. To his surprise, Hana Hinako was right next door to the club. He noticed the bright pink lights ahead of him. A strange sense of calm came over him. He closed his eyes and drew in a breath. Eight easy paces and was there. He could smell the perfume from the doorway. The shinigami pushed open the pink glass doors. A public bath fit that description down to a tee. Everyone here only wore towels or nothing in the steam surrounding them. The color drained from Hisoka's face.  _Really? I'm to meet her here?_  It looked like a set-up for a really bad joke. Still, he needed to do this. The boy walked up to the front desk. A middle-aged woman in a kimono eyed him. She put out her cigarette.

"Yeah?" she asked. Hisoka looked her in the eye.

"I'm looking for Tiger here," he said. The woman handed him a key. Hisoka nodded and walked down the hall. The moans filled his ears. God knows what they were doing here. Hisoka shuddered not to think about it.  _Just get through this. Get it and leave_ , he thought. He finally came to room 17. The shinigami brushed off all doubt. The door clicked unlocked with the key.

Jessie sat on the bed, waiting. She gave him a small wave. "Good, you're here."

He closed the door behind him. "What do you have?" She smirked at him. "Here you are." She tossed a baggy filled with white powder at his feet. He picked it up, perplexed.

"What is this?"

She leaned in, smirking. "Guess."

He blinked before it dawned on him. "Oh no!"

"What?"

He shook his head. "I never wanted this."

"This is only the start."

"You didn't say anything about drugs."

She put her hand over mouth, giggling. "What did you think I meant?"

Hisoka shook his head. "Oh no, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't do things like this!" He gave her back the baggy. "Take this back!"

She smirked as he turned to leave. "Oh, is that it?"

Hisoka paused. "Excuse me?"

Jessie reclined back on the bed. "I just thought that you wanted to kill your pain."

"I do, but not that way."

"Oh come on, it's only a start."

"But…"

She slid off the bed and placed the baggy in his hand. "At least think about it." Hisoka turned to her with big, silent eyes. She closed his hand around the small baggy.


	18. Lactaphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy convinces Anna to go To Kabukicho to settle her unease about their current ordeal.

_Chapter Eighteen: Lactaphilia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_3:57 p.m._

Anna stood before a mirror in her kimono. The white and pink looked great on her. She could be on the cover of a bridal magazine. The maid did a splendid job with the transformation. She didn't usually wear make-up, but today it worked. Anna blinked many times.  _Is that… me?_  Even the jewelry Tsuzuki bought her yesterday looked elegant.  _Wow…_  She heard a knock on the door. Anna turned to see the maid stood in the doorway.

"Miss," she said. "It's time."

"I'll be right there," she said. The maid walked out the door. Anna turned back to the mirror and looked at the back side.

"Right," the bride said before she left the room.

_April 7th, 2010._

_10:00 p.m._

Anna stared at her phone. Tsuzuki called moments earlier. They talked about how their day went. Thirty minutes didn't work. She wanted to taste him. She missed him between her legs. Anna moved her hand to her panties at that last thought and closed her eyes.  _Asato-kun…_

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" she heard someone ask. Anna jerked her head upwards to see Lucy standing over her, smirking.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Don't do that!" Lucy laughed as Anna frowned at her.

"Why are you here?" the latter asked. The goth woman sat next to her on the futon.

"I'm here to check on you and all that good stuff," she said.

"Why?"

"I was asked to."

"By who?"

"Guess."

Anna rolled her eyes, sighing. "Figures."

Lucy gave her a look up fake pity. "No sex for a month, huh?" Her "friend" flopped back on the futon. Lucy looked at her lap.

"Damn," she said.

"Yep," Anna said. She looked at her phone, sighing. "He called, but it's not enough and we've been married for only a month too."

"Oh," Lucy said. Anna closed her eyes.  _Of all the people to show up here…_

"And he's in Kabukicho too?" Lucy asked.

"Yes…" the wife said.

"Oh boy…"

Anna stared at her. "He's not like that!"

"I know, but still…"

"He just calls me."

"Not the same thing, is it?" the goth asked. Anna drew her mouth and lowered her head. Lucy snickered at her. The other woman shoved her down.

"Shut up!" she blurted out. Lucy made a face at her.

"So, it is true!"

Anna turned away. "Maybe!" The goth woman patted her on the back.

"Aww, come on," she said. "If it's that bad, then why not go see him?"

Anna gave her a wide-eyed expression. "What?"

Lucy shrugged. "Why not? Couldn't hurt, right?"

"But…"

"But what?"

Anna struggled for the right-sounding answer. "It's… it's… it's too late at night."

"So? Go in the morning."

"But…"

"But what?" Lucy gave her a naughty grin. She grabbed Anna by the shoulders as her "friend" struggled for another excuse.

"Come on," she said. "I'll even go with you." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Lucy asked.

"I have the feeling that you just want an excuse to go to the Red Light District."

"Something like that."

Anna stuck out her tongue at her. "User!"

"Whatever, are we going or not?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Was that question necessary?" the other woman asked. Anna didn't comment as Lucy slapped her on the shoulder.

"Sweet!" the goth said.


	19. Symphorophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru is feeling lonely ever since Emiko has gone to Heaven.

_Chapter Nineteen: Symphorophilia:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_6:45 p.m._

Tsuzuki had a little shopping to do. Solo shopping for the wedding, that is. He had Anna's bridal kimono and accessories. He had gotten his clothes and bought the rings. Now, what's next? Every wedding needed a cake. Tsuzuki already had the perfect place in mind. He purchased Anna's birthday cake from Fairy Kiss Bakery. The shinigami already knew the girls there. They got along rather well in those short moments together.

_Must… go… inside…_

"Eat me!" the cakes cried. "Eat me! Eat me!" Drool touched the glass just like last time. The cakes and sticky buns held him hostage where he stood, but, he needed to go inside.  _I've got to go inside_ , the shinigami thought.  _I've got to. I've got to!_

Inside, the two ladies watched Tsuzuki drool over the cakes. The younger of the two nudged her sister's arm.

"Same guy with his fiancée?" she whispered.

"Yep," her sister said, nodding.

"Shall I go get him?"

"Go ahead." Her sister walked outside to the sweet-loving man.

Tsuzuki battled a losing war with his sweet tooth when he felt a tap on his arm. The shinigami leapt up with a yelp. The teenage girl smiled at him.

"Hi," she said. "Again." Tsuzuki blinked at her.

"Oh, it's you," he said. The girl looked at him curiously, tilting her head. Tsuzuki mimicked the look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You're alone?" she asked.

"Huh?" the shinigami asked. "Oh, why yes. She doesn't know I'm here, in fact." His young friend looked intrigued.

"Oh, are you here for the…" she began to ask.

"Yes, I came for the cake for our wedding tomorrow," Tsuzuki said. "Are you still open?" The younger girl perked up at the word "wedding."

"Come with me," she said. Tsuzuki gleefully followed her into the store.

_October 7th, 1966._

Hotaru had gotten rather used to having her new butch friend around. For once since she had ended up in Hell, someone treated her like a person. Emiko did a good job protecting her from the perverts in the second circle of Hell and Hotaru felt at ease around her. One day, she turned to her guard and friend.

"I don't get it," she said. Emiko gave her a puzzled look.

"Don't get what?" she asked. Hotaru took a sip of the fresh sake her friend had brought her from the surface.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. The other woman gave her a little smile.

"Because you're letting me," she said.

"But why?" Hotaru asked. Emiko swirled her beer bottle in her hand.

"Truth is," she said as she looked out on the barren wasteland. "You remind me of someone I know." Hotaru leaned in with big eyes.

"Who?"

"A forbidden love."

Hotaru really had to know now. "What are they like?"

The butch demon chuckled. "Innocent."

"Innocent?"

"Pure as the fluffy clouds in the sky. Her smiles ate up my loneliness. Her voice made me feel free again." The glow in the butch demon's face began to die. "But, I couldn't touch her."

"Why not?" Hotaru asked. Emiko lowered her beer bottle and turned to the former sales clerk. Hotaru had never seen her look so miserable with her eyes before. Emiko looked ready to cry.

"I'd taint her!" the butch demon said in a choked-up voice. "We are poison as demons. Everything we touch turns to rot. I can't let her turn into waste because of me!" She buried her head in her hands and groaned. Feeling pity for her, Hotaru rubbed her back. Though she was straight at the time, the former store clerk felt that she had to stay by her friend a little bit longer.

_April 11th, 2010._

Hotaru sighed as she watched Akira-kun sleep in his crib in her room. Being a mother is good and all, but… Hotaru rolled over onto her back.  _I'm so lonely_ , she thought with a sigh.  _What will I do? I've been in a relationship for so long that I don't how to date again! What will I do?!_  There came a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Hoto-chan?" Mike asked. "You okay in there? You've been kind down lately. Can come in?" Hotaru rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Whatever, sure," she said.

"Excuse me," the American man said. Hotaru watched as he slid open her door and gave him a little wave.

"Yo," she mumbled. Mike shook his head.

"Oh goodness," he said. "This won't work." He pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Talk to me here. What's the matter?"

Hoto-chan frowned. "I miss Emiko-sama!" she wailed.

"Yes, I know," he said. The loli demon rolled over onto her stomach.

"I'm so lonely," she said. Mike gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, don't you have a vibrator or something?" he asked. Hoto-chan hit him on the arm.

"Ow," he complained.

"Not like that!" Hotaru snapped. "I miss someone to cuddle with, someone to talk to and all that relationship stuff, you know?"

"So, which gender?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want a man or a woman?" he asked. Hoto-chan's face went blank.

"Oh…" she mumbled. Hotaru buried her face back into the pillow. Mike leapt out of his seat.

"What is it now?' he asked.

"I don't know!" she wailed.

"Huh?" her housemate asked. Hotaru lifted her head.

"I was with men before I died!" she wailed. "Emiko-sama's the only woman I've ever been with! And now…"

"You don't know what you want?" he finished.

"No…" the loli demon whimpered. She buried her head back into her pillow. Mike patted her on the head.

"There, there," he muttered. An idea suddenly formed in his head. "Hey, why don't I find you somebody special?" Hotaru looked up at him.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Mike threw up his hands.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're pretty lonely and need someone to love again." The look in her eyes didn't trust him by second nature.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't hook you up with a pervert. They will be good and single!" Hotaru narrowed her eyes at him.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes!" Mike insisted.

"You better!" she said.

"Oh, I will!" he said. Too bad that's all he had planned out.  _Oh boy_ , the man thought as he forced himself to grin.


	20. Erotic Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer goes out for another hunt for a woman and her lover.

_Chapter Twenty: Erotic Asphyxiation:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_7:30 a.m._

Tsuzuki came by the menswear store to pick up his men's kimono. Yesterday evening, they took his measurements for the rental. Tsuzuki knocked on the glass doors. The clerk straightened his glasses as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Welcome sir!" he said. "How may I help you today?"

"I came to pick up my kimono for my wedding this evening," Tsuzuki said. The elder clerk's face lit up.

"Oh yes, I remember you now," he said. "Right this way." Both men walked to the back. The clerk pulled down Tsuzuki's kimono from the center rack in the storage room.

"Is this it?" the clerk asked him. Tsuzuki inspected the outfit in plastic covering.

"Yes, it is," he said, smiling. "Can I wear this out of the store?"

"After you pay the fee," the clerk said.

"Yes sir!" Tsuzuki replied. "I brought more money today." The clerk had a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Follow me," he said. They walked back to cashier at the front.

_April 7th, 2010._

_9:47 p.m._

The voices were back.  _Kill! Kill! Kill!_

He already had the perfect prey in sight. The first thing he noticed about her was her black cat ears. They looked so child-like on her wavy long black hair. He took in the cotton candy-scented perfume on her clothes. They met only minutes ago.

She asked him for directions to a small club. He gleefully gave them to her. She bid him farewell and they parted for the night. It should've stopped there.

He followed her to club Simone. The blue and pink lights flashed over her profile. Her cheeks looked so rosy. He wanted to poke one of them to see if it was squishy like a marshmallow. He pressed his lips together.  _I'm sorry to do this to you_ , Neko-chan, he thought. Her hands reminded him of his crush's- so graceful and so clean. Neko-chan had her nails painted and shaped. High maintenance girls made him nervous throughout high school. He would keep her forever on tape.

Around ten o'clock, a man came beside Neko-chan. Her eyes lit up as she smiled. He watched her throw her toned arms around the man's neck. The cute eight-second kiss stirred his loins awake in his pants.  _Not yet! They just met right now. Let them get cozy before the kill._  His growing instinct wouldn't hear it.

_Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

He swallowed more beer to calm down his nerves. The notes of the club music matched the pounding in his head. His own voice screamed for her death.  _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

Neko-chan turned and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Her giggling made his heart race over the music. His patience snapped in two from that moment onwards.  _I have to do it tonight!_  He rose to his feet from the bar to the cozy couple. The boyfriend looked up and saw him.

"What?" he asked. He gave him a calm smile.

"I have drugs and toys at my place," he addressed the couple. "Interested?" The boyfriend pondered that offer for a moment. He turned to Neko-chan.

"What do you think?" he asked. His girlfriend nuzzled his chest. The predator kept his eyes trained on her.  _Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!_  Neko-chan cuddled up to her boyfriend's chest.

"Sounds like fun," she said. The boyfriend turned his attention back to him.

"Alright," he said. "Take us to your wonderland." The predator grinned like a wild cat.

"Your wish is my command," he said. He planned out tonight in the taxi cab to his place. Neko-chan nuzzled her boyfriend on the neck. It hurt to kill such a cutie. He closed his eyes and lost himself in his hungers.  _Forgive me, Neko-chan!_  He decided to give her a beautiful death as her boyfriend went down on her on his bed.

The next morning, he had enough courage to introduce himself to his own Amaterasu.


	21. Sadomasochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Anna run into each other after last night's couple is discovered at another Shinto Shrine.

_Chapter Twenty-One: Sadomasochism:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_9:27 p.m._

The wedding night, marriage isn't complete without it. A man takes his wife to bed and becomes one with her. Tsuzuki already had that idea in mind tonight. The shinigami walked his bride to their room after the wedding dinner. His strong arms embraced her from behind. Anna felt her knees turn to jelly as his hot breath touched her ear lobe.

"I want to treat you like a virgin tonight," he whispered. The tip of his tongue met with her bare nape. Anna closed her eyes, panting.

"Yes," she whimpered. Tsuzuki's heart did a little leap.

"You will always be my good girl," he whispered. He gave her a light butterfly kiss on the nape. He took in her trembling in his arms before opening the door and leading her inside.

_April 8th, 2010._

_9:00 a.m._

A young new miko came to the shrine to make an offering.  _Please let me do a good job today_ , she prayed. She clapped three times and dropped in three yen coins. First job of the day? The young miko headed out to the artificial garden behind the shrine. She had to take a step back from so much green.

"Ah!" she said as she shielded her eyes. The miko gathered herself up and went inside. She started off by trimming the grass on the ground.  _The whole set-up made no sense to her. Why is there even a garden here? It's too much of a pain to manage here. Rather pointless if you ask me._  Her foot tapped another in the growing moss. The miko paused with a jump.

"What was that?" she asked. The miko knelt down for a closer look. Her eyes widened as she crawled backwards with horror. Neko-chan and her boyfriend lay dead in the moss dressed in black with a bitten apple between them. The miko covered her as she struggled to get up.

"Help!" she screamed. "Somebody help!"

_10:07 a.m._

The police and crowd filled the shrine. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Tatsumi watched from the very back.

"That makes three couples total," Tsuzuki whispered.

"Why is the killer doing this?" Hisoka asked.

"Tana-san suggested a lust murder," Tatsumi threw in at random. The other two shinigami looked at him.

"You told her about this case?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I had to," his former partner said.

"Why?"

"To monitor your progress."

"I knew it! You were spying on me!"

"With good reason, mind you."

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm going to cheat, huh?"

"I didn't say any of that."

Tsuzuki gave him a sharp glance. "What are you trying to say?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "Do I really need to repeat that? Because if I do, you're clearly not ready for marriage."

Tsuzuki clenched his teeth. "Shut up, will ya?"

"But it's the truth!"

While the two men argued, Hisoka looked behind them at the people passing by. Nobody special, just a bunch of nosy people looking into the crowd. He froze when he noticed a familiar face. He grabbed onto Tsuzuki's trench coat.

"What is it now?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka pointed forward. His partner's jaw dropped at who he saw.

"Anna-chan?" he gasped. The shinigami pushed through the crowd to get to the woman in question.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked aloud. The shinigami didn't even turn around or listen. Tatsumi frowned as he watched.

"This was what I was afraid of," he muttered. The shinigami took off after him.

Anna had just arrived in Kabukicho. Already she and Lucy had seen some action in broad daylight.

"Lucy, look!" Anna said. The goth looked and saw the crowd. The women walked over for a closer look.

"What's going on up there?" Anna asked.

"No idea," her goth pal said. They continued to watch the action unfolding before them, but the surprises had just started.

"Anna-chan!" the women heard from the crowd. Anna looked up to see Tsuzuki running towards her. Her eyes grew big as if she was seeing a truck racing towards her.

"Asato?" she asked as her husband stood inches from her. He paused to catch his breath. Anna and Lucy looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Tsuzuki looked at the crowd.

"It's another couple murdered on our case," he replied. Lucy's eyes lit up as she leaned in.

"Really now?" she asked. "Spill it; tell us everything!" Hisoka and Tatsumi made it over to the trio. The latter frowned for she knew that the real test had just begun.


	22. Dendrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsumi talks to Tana about the case and Anna arriving in Kabukicho to see Tsuzuki.

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Dendrophilia:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_6:48 p.m._

Tsuzuki walked into Fairy Kiss Bakery with the sixteen-year-old girl. Her older sister perked up.

"Welcome!" she cheered to him for the second time that day. Tsuzuki smiled and waved at her.

"Hello," he said. "I've come for the cake." The owner's brown eyes twinkled for a brief second.

"And have you made your selection?" she asked, handing him a book of cake designs. The shinigami grinned as he flipped open the book to the exact page that he wanted.

"Right here," he said as he pointed to page eleven. The girls looked at the design in question. Tsuzuki wanted a three-layer white chocolate cake with cherry blossom petals baked inside. The cherry blossom icing decoration made a good match to the cake itself atop of the white frosting. The branch on the side gave the pink flowers a rather cute touch to them. Both sisters looked up with jaws wide open. Tsuzuki gave their facial expression an odd look.

"Is… something wrong?" he asked.

"That's daddy cake!" the younger girl gasped.

"Daddy's cake?" Tsuzuki asked.

"He made it for our mother as a present on her twentieth birthday," the older sister explained. "He used it to propose to her on that evening. He created it on a whim to impress our mother." The older sister, Momoko, pushed back her black bangs out of her eyes. "When I was really little," she continued. "He and mama created the recipe to make it better for my sister and me to bake the cake ourselves one day. We haven't even tried to replicate even after their deaths." Tsuzuki looked intrigued by this point.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it won't turn out like he described it," the older sister replied. "We aren't as advanced as our father was. We only started this bakery a month ago and we've only done the basics."

"Let my fiancée and I be your judges," the shinigami offered. Both sisters looked at him with big eyes.

"What?" Momoko asked. "You're joking, right?" Tsuzuki gave them a huge grin.

"In fact," he said. "I'll make a little bet with you: if it's good, I'll pay half price for bring the first to try it. If it's not good, I'll pay full price. Are we on?" Both sisters gave him an odd look. Who the hell was this man?

_April 8th, 2010._

_Noon._

Hours later, Tatsumi made an important call. He paced around as the other line rang.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked. Tatsumi eased up some.

"Ah, Tana-san," he said. "Just the person I need to speak to."

"What can I do for you?"

"I have a couple of things to ask you."

"Go on."

"Well, the first one is about the case Tsuzuki and Hisoka are working on."

"Alright."

"What's your opinion on the set-up so far?"

"It still looks a lust murder."

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Okay, the victims have been couples so far, right?"

"Yes."

"Describe how they are."

"Dressed in black and posed."

"Posed how?"

Tatsumi rubbed on his forehead, thinking. "Sweet and romantic."

"I see."

"What are you thinking?"

"I do have a theory, but I need the pictures to confirm it."

"I'll send them over right away."

"And what was your other problem?"

Tatsumi frowned as he remembered the mess that could unfold. "Yes, Kimoto-san is in Kabukicho too. She came here this morning."

"Go on."

"I'm worried about… you know."

"They should be fine as long as they are supervised."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. In fact, I was thinking about a little home visit when you called."

Tatsumi grinned. "How soon can you get here?"

"By this afternoon if I leave now."'

"I'll meet you at the station."

"See you then."

"Goodbye."

"Bye," Tana said back. Tatsumi breathed in relief.  _Maybe things could go smoother now._


	23. Erotophonophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer makes his moves to talk to his crush after the deaths of Neko-chan and her boyfriend.

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Erotophonophilia:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_10:00 p.m._

They had their doors opens because of the heat that night. Anna let the cool breeze beat upon her shapely body. Tsuzuki stroked her cheek.

"Happy birthday," he whispered. Anna gave him a little smile.

"You know the doll festival is Wednesday, right?" she asked.

"That's right."

"Well on the day before, Papa and I would just celebrate on that day."

Her lover blinked. "What for?"

"Just because."

"Just because?"

Anna rolled onto her back. "My birthday is on the first of March. The doll festival is on the third. So, Papa linked the two days together with a celebration." Suddenly, Anna frowned. "I lost those days after I moved to America." He patted her on the head. He resolved to give those days back to her.

_April 8th, 2010._

_10:00 a.m._

Today was the day. He gathered up what little courage he had left to talk to his Amaterasu. She would come down here with his tea just like she had done for the past few days. He forced himself to keep typing as he waited. Such a shame that Neko-chan had to die that way. He paused for a moment of silence.  _I'm so sorry_ , he thought.  _I had to do it. You left me no choice, really. At least you're in Heaven now. I hope…_  He paused when he heard the door open. He turned and there she was in the doorway.

"Hey there," he said with a smile.

"Hi…" she mumbled. Her eyes shifted around the room. "Uh… well… I brought you your tea."

"Of course," he said. "Right…" She reached over for his tea on her tray. He bit his lower lip.  _Oh no… This is not good. I have to change the plan fast._

"Hey," he spoke up. The girl looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked. He swallowed hard as he shuffled his feet.

"What's your name?" he asked aloud. The girl blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Sugizawa," she mumbled. "Sugizawa Kimiko." He gave her a little smile.

"Sugizawa," he repeated. Kimiko lifted her eyes towards him.

"And what's your name?" she asked. His excited heart pushed him to say his whole name to her. His crush's cheeks turned a deeper red.

"I see," she said. He stared at his Amaterasu with his own cheeks turning pink.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko said. "I'll be here every day."

"Okay," he said. Kimiko cleared her throat.

"I'll just leave your tea on your desk, okay?" she said.

"Okay," he said. He watched her hands move in his excitement. From there, he planned his relationship with her. In order to do that, he needed more kills. That's where the violent hunger kicked in softly this time for a change.  _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

Time to make another kill tonight, all to have his Kimiko.


	24. Odaxelagnina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tries to figure Vivian out again, but fails. What's this? What's Hoto-chan up to now?

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Odaxelagnina:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_Midnight._

The angels are spying tonight. These aren't ordinary angels, mind you. They are really fox angels watching the lovers this morning. They too have their own wedding. For Kyoto would get its first sun shower in years.

_April 10th, 2010._

_1:00 p.m._

Mike's trying figure Vivian out again. She's not Stella, that much he gets, but, why won't she leave his head? The demon tried to find out why as he knocked on Kimoto Manor's door. The girl in question opened it. She rolled her eyes when she saw him.

"You don't look happy to see me," Mike addressed. Vivian frowned.

"Why would I be?" she asked.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No."

The demon shrugged. "Fair enough, I'll just talk out here."

The young wolf demon rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

Mike had to pace himself before he opened his mouth. "You're not like your sister at all."

"Okay…"

"You don't drink. You don't smoke. You don't party. Plus, you're still a virgin."

Vivian narrowed her eyes. "So, what's your point?" The demon braced himself. This sounded much easier in his head. He looked her straight in her caramel brown eyes.

"I think I'm drawn to you in a sense," he admitted in a mumble. Vivian gave him a strange look.

"What?" she asked. Mike looked away with burning cheeks.

"Look, this ain't easy for me either!" he blurted out.

"Isn't!" Vivian corrected.

"Oh, who cares about grammar right now?!" he snapped. Vivian took a step back.

"I do," she said. Mike gritted his teeth.

"That's beside the point!" his hissed. "I think I like you and this isn't coming out how I want it to."

"But why?" the wolf demon asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Why me?" Vivian asked. "I'm not my sister."

"You don't think I know, kid?"

Vivian raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"What would you know?" the other demon asked. "You're just a child!"

"I'm eighteen!" she barked. "I'm not a kid!"

"You're a kid in this country!" he yelled. Mike puffed up his cheeks as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away. "You know, this was just stupid and a waste of my time." Mike stormed off, leaving Vivian standing in the doorway, blinking. The man still can't figure her out. Maybe he should just abandon this quest altogether and move on. But, why wasn't it that easy?

Nearby, Hotaru held Akira-kun to her chest as she smirked at all she had just witnessed. She already knew the burning answer to the annoying question. The loli demon had just found a new project to keep her busy until she had a new lover in her bed. After all…  _When a man and woman fight, it's the beginning of love_ , Hotaru thought with a smirk. Kazue would be next on her list afterwards.


	25. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Anna feel the loneliness of their forced chastity and try to numb the pain. Quasi-surreal lemon here.

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Somnophilia:_

_9:29 p.m._

Anna lay on the futon, looking at the ceiling. Her heart fluttered as she waited. Last night had been her last night as a single woman. Tonight, she would become one with her lover turned husband. The thought alone made her body quiver.

Her eyes focused on the brightly lit ceiling above. All but one paper lantern had been turned. Tsuzuki would fix that when he returned. Where had he gone anyway? He had to be plotting something to take off like that. Anna tried to guess what it could be.

Moments later, she looked up when she heard the door slide open. Tsuzuki stood in the doorway with a little smile on his face.

_April 8th, 2010._

_10:00 p.m._

He got to her again today. Yet, Tatsumi wouldn't let them stay alone. Tsuzuki frowned, glaring.  _Damn you, Tatsumi! Damn you and Tana both!_  He couldn't enjoy Anna carnally. A month-long dry spell should be against the law all over the world. Tsuzuki cranked up the hot water in the shower. In that moment, he came to realize something.

_I'm going to be alone tonight_ , he thought. Hisoka and Tatsumi went out to do patrols. The girls stayed in a separate hotel. Tsuzuki weighted his options. He could just call his wife right now. That wouldn't hurt, yeah?  _What good would that do?_  Tana arrived in Kabukicho at two o'clock today. Chances were she would monitor calls between them. Tsuzuki cut off the water and cursed himself.

Anna stared at her phone.  _Why did I even bother to come here? It seemed like a good idea at the time. What's the point now?_  They couldn't sleep together until May. Phone calls didn't do the newlyweds justice. Kabukicho wasn't exactly her place to play. Anna lay down on her bed and shut off the light.

Tsuzuki lay down on his bed. His thoughts trailed back to his wife.  _Anna…_  It's been close to a week. This was supposed to be easier now, but it sure didn't feel like it to him. The current location did little to put him at ease through this period. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. His mind went back to their wedding day.

On the other side of town, Anna's mind pondered on their wedding day as well. He sprung it on her as a surprise that day. She naturally didn't know how to react. After she got dressed up, Anna really got into it.

Tsuzuki's thoughts walked through the whole wedding day. The shinigami smiled when he got to the wedding night. He slowed down every single detail from that night. His heart danced at every kiss. Tsuzuki felt his hands undressing his bride again. The silk of that kimono could never compete with the softness of Anna's skin. A flush of heat flooded from his face down to his chest, stomach, and groin. Tsuzuki took in heavy breaths as his right hand rose up for service.

Anna had come to the wedding night in her mind as well. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered how he took her into his arms in a tender, loving embrace. She trembled at the remembered kisses on her neck and chest. She felt herself get so hot that her undies started to get wet as his strong hands started to undress her. Her cheeks flushed red for some much needed relief. She rolled onto her back and her hands inch down to her hips. Her fingertips curved around the white cotton and worked it downwards. Her panties wound up on the darkened hotel carpet. The fingers of her right hand woke for duty.

Both hands of husband and wife began their journey downwards. They finally came down to their respective destinations.

_Late in the spring night, the priest was out on a journey. He hadn't had a bite to eat in days. The goddesses at the temple he called home promised to take care of everything. In the beginning, that was enough to get him through the long days awaiting him._

_Tonight, he needed a rest from all of the travelling and fasting. So, he lay down in a field of tall, dry, yellow grass. He drew his eyes closed and began to dream._

_At the same time, the priestess left her temple in the snowy Hokkaido Mountains and began a journey of her own. She too hadn't eaten for days. In the beginning, different spirits motivated her forward as she walked. She knew a hot bath and a bed awaited her in the end._

_Tonight, she needed a rest from all of the travelling and fasting. So, she lay down on the spongy green moss below her. She drew her eyes closed and began to dream._

_Both opened their eyes to see an ocean full of fish floating by them. Priest and priestess had never seen so many fishes before in their lives. These creatures knew no limit to themselves. The priest and priestess gasped at what they saw. The fish didn't stop coming. Red snappers led the charge as the other fish increased in numbers._

_The squid sang out to the priest. "Eat me!" it sang. "Eat me! Eat me!" The priestess heard the same thing with the big, healthy tuna._

_"Eat me!" it sang it in a deep voice. "Eat me! Eat me! Eat me!"_

_"Eat us!" the fish cried to both priest and priestess. "Eat us! Eat us! Eat us!" Both priest and priestess stood in the eye of the storms in silence. So many fish called out to them. They hadn't eaten in days either. The fish looked so inviting too. It wouldn't hurt to take just one._

_They both drew back. They thought,_ No!  _They could not take the fish. Their commitments stopped them cold._   _The fish floated faster before them._

_"Eat us!" the fish yelled._

_"We can't!"_

_"Eat us!"_

_"No!"_

_The fish floated away and the voices all died to silence. The priestess and priest stood alone in the white quiet. By sunrise, they woke up alone._

What good did that do? Husband and wife realized that it's better if they were together. Right now, they were just utterly alone.

Meanwhile, he's on the hunt again. It's bad this time. I mean, really bad. The cramps keep attacking his stomach. The voices screaming in his head didn't help either.  _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_  He huddled over, gasping for air.  _Help… me…_  The pain turned in hard, twisted knots in his belly.  _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_  He nearly sank to knees surrounded by bright lights of the red light alley. The sounds around him blurred into one muzzled, underwater-like tone.

Moments later, another sound caught his ear.  _Is that…_  He tried to look through the blurry haze in his eyes. He heard a woman's laughter, the laughter of two women, to be exact. He tried to get a better look through his suffering.

When his vision cleared, he saw two goth-looking women leaving apartment complex hand-in-hand. Judging by the key dangling in the purple-haired woman's hand, they looked to have come from a key party. The purple-haired woman leaned over and nibbled on her red-haired partner's powder pale neck. The other woman giggled and gave her a tender kiss back on the lips. A little drool escaped from his own lips.  _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

He paused; he hadn't done this type since he first started.  _You sure?_

_Kill!_ His doubt ran away nervous from that point. It was then he noticed the long-haired goth beauties staring at him.

"Are you alright?" the purple-haired woman asked with the face of a concerned mother. He rose to his feet, smiling.

"I have drugs and toys back at my place," he addressed. "Interested?"


	26. Biastophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsumi and Tana talk more about the case and the data on Anna's kitsune.

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Biastophilia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_5:00 a.m._

It's an all-day rain today. To be specific, it's going to be an all-day sun shower. Tsuzuki groaned he looked out the doorway.

"What's the matter, babe?" Anna asked from their futon.

"Look!" her lover complained. Anna lifted her head and looked out the doorway.

"Oh, it's a sun shower," she said.

"Exactly," Tsuzuki groaned.  _This ruins all of my plans today! Now what am I going to do?_  The shinigami paused when he heard laughter. He turned to see Anna smiling at him with her head propped up by her elbows.

"You know what that means?" she asked. Tsuzuki tilted his head.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a kitsune wedding today," she said. It took Tsuzuki a moment to get what she was saying.

"Oh!" he said. With that a new ironic idea came into his head. His eyes lit up as he put it altogether.  _That just might work_ , he thought.

_April 8th, 2010._

_7:30 p.m._

Tana and Tatsumi set up work at a tea house to discuss the case. He showed her all of the pictures. The secretary observed her face as she looked at each one.

"Well?" he asked. Tana looked up.

"Just as I thought," she said. The therapist turned the photos to him. "Your killer is playing cupid in their mind." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"Alright," she said. "Your victims have been straight couples so far, right?"

"That's right."

"Look at how they are posed." She pointed at the pictures. "What do you see?"

"They all look intimate in a sense," her old friend replied. "You have one pair holding hands. The woman is sitting in the man's lap in this one, but I don't get the one with the apple."

"Ah," Tana said. "Are you familiar with the fall of man in the Christian Bible?"

"Vaguely," Tatsumi said. "That's the one where the woman eats the forbidden fruit after the snake tempts her to, yes?"

"Correct," she said.

"But why go through all of this?" he asked.

"My guess is an intimacy issue," Tana suggested. "But, I will need more to confirm. In the meantime, I got Anna's data on her kitsune that you sent me days back."

"And?" Tatsumi asked. Tana set down her cup.

"I would chalk it up to unneeded concern on your part, to tell you the truth," she said. "But judging on what you have described to me prior to you discovering Tsuzuki's marriage to Kimoto-san and the results I have seen, this is a code red to them and us." Tana looked at him dead-on in the eye.

"Has the mother began to feed?" she asked.

"Not my knowledge," Tatsumi replied. "So that's why you said no sex for a month for them."

"Exactly," Tana replied. "Until you have full information on the mother, Kimoto-san can't be intimate with her husband."

"Worst case scenario, Anna-san could seriously hurt Tsuzuki unintentionally," Tatsumi said.

"Exactly," Tana summed up. Tatsumi pushed his glasses.

"Well then," he said. "This case just keeps turning into a bigger headache with each turn." He planned to get a certain loli demon for using a spell on him to stop the summons on Anna when he had the chance.


	27. Vorarephilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of hearing about the "Cupid Killer," Charlotte goes outside on break when her senpai gives her a tempting idea.

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Vorarephilia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_7:30 p.m._

After the wedding, Tsuzuki and Anna returned to the guest house. He took her to the downstairs restaurant. Not many people out tonight, just a few elderly people and a couple of business men. The newlyweds sat in a booth near the big window. Tsuzuki gave his bride a calm smile.

"I'll get us a special dinner," he said. "Wait here." Tsuzuki patted her on the head before going up to the counter. The chef and his wife looked up.

"Yes," the former asked. Tsuzuki grinned and leaned in towards the older couple.

"You see that young lady sitting by the window over there?" he asked pointing at Anna as she looked at the rain still pouring outside. "It's our wedding night tonight." The chef's wife's eyes lit up.

"Oh!" she said in a low voice.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said. "So, I was thinking, do you have something with an aphrodisiac?" The older couple smiled.

"Wait there," the chef told him. "I have just the thing." He reached over for the menu. Tsuzuki glanced over at Anna and winked as he waited. She smiled when she saw him.

_April 12th, 2010._

-Charlotte-

The news about the "Cupid Killer" has spread all over Kabukicho. Everywhere I go, everyone is always talking about it.

"The Cupid Killer stuck again last night."

"He kills couples in his apartment and poses them at Shinto shrines."

"Scary!"

"It's what happened to Fukie-chan and her boyfriend!"

Even at Red Rose Club, the rumours won't stop flying for a second. The customers won't stop talking about that damn case.

"I heard he targets pretty girls and their boyfriends," one man said.

"Scary!" I heard one of the newbies coo.

"Then what about those two lesbians they found two days ago?" another hostess asked. Everyone switched their focus on her with their jaws dropped. I nearly dropped a glass from my tray.

"No way!" another customer said, gasping. The gossip hound hostess nodded.

"Same MO and everything," she said.

"But why?" another newbie asked. The gossip hound shrugged, shaking her head.

"Maybe he wanted some girl-on-girl?" she suggested.

"Oh! So he's a murderer and a pervert?" a third customer asked.

"Now that's scary!" the first newbie said. I rolled my eyes and walked outside. It didn't take long for me to hear footsteps behind me. I paused in the hallway, shaking my head.

"What is it, Mariko-senpai?" I asked. The footsteps walked up next to me.

"What's the matter, Char-chan?" I heard my mentor ask. I turned my head to my left. Despite being thirty-eight, Mariko-senpai still looked lovely, elegant almost. Her long plum hair always looked perfect no matter what the condition was. Even the laugh lines and crow's-feet added to her unique elegance. I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I brushed off. Her soft green eyes didn't believe me.

"Char-chan," she said. "I don't like seeing you all stressed out. Is it school again?" I sighed and turned to her.

"I'm sick of hearing about the stupid 'Cupid Killer'," I complained. Mariko-senpai gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Care to walk outside with me?" she offered. I sighed, dropping back my head.

"Fine," I said.

"Let's go," she murmured. We turned and headed out the back way.

In the alley, Mariko-senpai lit up a cigarette. She offered me one, but I turned her down. She shrugged her small shoulders.

"Alright," she said. I envy her in a way; she even makes smoking look classy. My mentor turned with the cigarette between her plump lips.

"You need an outlet, Char-chan," she said. I tilted my head, frowning.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're single, yeah?" she asked.

"Yes…" I said, uncertain where exactly she was taking this. My mentor clapped her hands together.

"Then you need a release," she summed up. I quickly understood what she was saying. I shook my head.

"No way!" I shot her down. Mariko-senpai raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" she asked. She flicked the ashes out over the stair railing.

"Don't hook me up with any creepy perverts here!" I said in a loud voice. My mentor gave me a gentle smile.

"Would I ever do something like that to you?" she asked.

"Well… no…" I muttered. Mariko-senpai took another smoke.

"Besides," she said. "I already found you someone." I blinked at her.

"Who?" I asked. She leaned in close to my ear. Already, I had the feeling that I wouldn't like where this could go.

"That yummy roommate of yours," she whispered. The color drained from my face as I whipped around to her.

"What?!" I cried.

"Why not?" Mariko-senpai said. "You've known each other for five years now, yeah?"

"That's not the point!" I yelled, shaking my head. "No, just no!"

"And tell me why?"

"He and I are just friends, it would be just too weird!"

"Oh come on, Char-chan! He's gorgeous and really hot! You should at least give it one shot!"

My eyes widened. "He's still a virgin!"

"Perfect! You should take the time to 'teach' him."

"But he's blind!"

Mariko-senpai put her arm around my shoulders. "Char-chan, blind people can have sex just like everyone else. They just use their other senses instead."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And how do you know all of this?"

"I had some blind lovers in my twenties." My mentor took another smoke before crushing the butt on the side of the building and going back inside. I looked down at my feet.

"Oh…" I mumbled. Seducing my blind angel roommate just sounds so wrong in so many ways, but yet… I shook my head. No, I can't do that to Takashi. I just can't! However, my curiosity just won't let the idea go for some reason…


	28. Troilism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki goes back out to a dance club to check out something for confirmation when he falls into a rather bitter honey trap.

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Troilism:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_9:37 p.m._

Anna turned her head when she heard their door slide open. Tsuzuki stood in the doorway.

"Waiting long?" he asked. Anna shook her head. Her husband smirked, chuckling.

"That's good to hear," he said. The groom slid the door closed behind him and latched it. The devilish hunger in his eyes made her gulp.

"Aww," Tsuzuki cooed. "You look like I'm going to kill you and eat you right there." Anna's cheeks pinkened as she looked the other way.

"I'm sorry," the bride apologized. Tsuzuki chuckled as he crossed the room.

"There, there," he muttered. The groom let his fingertips caress along his young bride's chin before gently turning her made-up face to his. One look into those desire-filled eyes made her feel so small under him. His face closed inches to her ear.

"I'll be really gentle tonight," he whispered. His hot breath on her skin alone made her heart speed up in her chest.

_April 15th, 2010._

_10:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki made it back out to the Wonderland nightclub. He just had to check something out. Days back, he could've sworn that he saw an old "friend" here. Maybe not, he wasn't sure under those bright, flashing lights. The smoke machines and wasted youth made him shake his head.  _Why do they all do this? It's just…_

Suddenly, Tsuzuki became aware of someone standing behind him. He glanced over to his right. Silver blue eyes stared at his shoulder. Tsuzuki pulled a fuda out from within his coat.

"Yes?" he asked.

_My master wants to see you_ , the owner of the eyes said in his mind. The shinigami kept his own eyes on her.

"Does he now?" he asked. "And may I ask why?" Her silver blue eyes retreated into the pounding darkness. Tsuzuki turned as he felt a cool breeze touch his face. Blight lights blinded him in a flash.

Tsuzuki couldn't remember what happened next. It was as if he had a gap in his memory. He was talking to some woman one moment and the next…

A hazy lavender light caressed his face. Tsuzuki paused as expensive French perfume wafted through the air. His eyes scanned the dim light causing him chills.  _What is this?_  The shinigami paused when his ears caught the sound of humming. His eyes directed forward to the silhouette of a woman. He squinted his eyes for a better look. The lavender light cast itself upon the woman. His eyes widened.

Her russet red hair brushed her small shoulders while her bangs covered her forehead. The only thing she wore was a pair of black boots as she stood before him on a fully-bloomed light pink lotus blossom. Her greenish-brown eyes stared blankly at him. Tsuzuki blinked at her.

_Anna-chan?_  He shook his head.  _No, you are not her. You are not my wife._  Too bad his starved libido couldn't grasp that. His hands inched towards the woman's ample bosom. She didn't move as her eyes stayed fixed on him. Tsuzuki swallowed back some drool in his mouth.  _Anna-chan… No! Stop! That's not her! Stop!_  His hands kept moving closer. His hunger and pounding heart took over everything.

His fingertips reached the woman's plump breasts before he paused. A sharp numbing pain filled his hands. He let out a strangled gasp as he kept reaching.  _Stop! It's a trap! That's not your wife! Stop!_ The pain shot through to his chest as he reached her nipples. That sweet nirvana became short-lived, however. The pain doubled through his whole body. Tsuzuki let go of the woman's breasts and sank to his knees gasping for air. His body trembled uncontrollably.  _Anna-chan… forgive… me…_

"My, my," a familiar man's voice filled the air. "What a sad pathetic sight, Tsuzuki-san!" The shinigami looked through his blurred pain to see Asmodeus standing before him, smirking. Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.

"You!" he yelled. "You're still alive?!" Asmodeus gave him a mocking gentleman-like smile.

"Why yes," he said. He turned to the woman on the lotus.

"You have served me well," he said. "Thank you, Lilith." The woman bowed her head and stood by her master.

"Now," he said, holding her hand. "Enough with the games." The demon held out his hand and wave it over. The lavender lights plunged into a heavy silent black.


	29. Zoosadism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Tsuzuki and Asmodeus confrontation with a nasty little surprise to the mystery.

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Zoosadism:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_9:37 p.m._

Tsuzuki gave his "virgin" bride a little smirk. "Oh come on, I won't hurt you. Relax." Anna gulped staring at him with big eyes. The shinigami let his thumb stroke her cheek.

"You poor dear," he cooed. "You're shaking." Anna turned her head.

"Forgive me," she said. Tsuzuki looked at her with loving sympathy in his eyes.

"Poor girl," he said softly. "I bet you've never been kissed either, have you?" Her eyes widened at the question. Tsuzuki chuckled.

"No?" he asked. Fake surprise wished over his face. "A beautiful woman like you never been kissed? I can't believe that." He leaned in closer to his bride.

"Well then," the shinigami whispered. "We'll just have to fix that, we'll we?" He closed the distance before she could speak. The sensation he gave her made butterflies spread from her stomach to her chest as Anna felt her husband give her the tiniest peck on the lips. She didn't seem to know how to react. Tsuzuki gently pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Feel free to kiss back when you like," he whispered. Anna pressed her lips together with soft red cheeks. Her husband leaned down for another kiss.

_April 15th, 2010._

_10:27 p.m._

"W-What is this?" Tsuzuki asked, blinking. He found himself in a darkened hotel room. The only source of light came from red lit candles on the floor. Asmodeus himself sat on a domineering silver throne with Lilith and two other women sitting on the floor before him. The demon of lust smirked at him.

"What is this?" he asked. "My grand play for the newlyweds." His eyes turned to the girls. "Say hello to my ladies." Lilith sat in the middle with no emotion on her face. Only now, her red hair was bright blonde. Two more ladies sat on either side of her. The woman on the left's silver blue eyes stabbed Tsuzuki right in the soul. Her long black hair and long white dress made her look more ghostly. Right away, Tsuzuki recognized her eyes from before he encountered Lilith and Asmodeus. He could now put a face to the voice that spoke to him in his head. The woman on the right wore white robes and a brown horse mask. Asmodeus held out his hand to them.

"You've already met Lilith and Kaede," he said, referring to the women in the center and left. "Say hello to Kannon." The women all formally bowed as Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.

"What the hell do you want, Asmodeus?" he barked. The lust demon smirked.

"Again," he said. "You stole her away from me and now that the mother is awake, I just have to have her!" Tsuzuki shuddered at the hungry look in his eyes.

"Anna is not your property!" he barked.

"As a sign of my enthusiasm," Asmodeus said over him. "I'm giving you this display of couples in death."

"Couples in…" Tsuzuki began repeating. It suddenly donned on him what he was talking about. "Wait, you mean you're…"

"Yes," the lust demon said with a cat-like smile. "My vessel feeds off of their lust and death as he watches them fuck until they die!" He breathed in hard. "Oh yes, I can taste it now! He's going for another kill!"

"Bastard!" Tsuzuki snapped. Asmodeus forced back a laugh.

"Why are you getting mad?" he asked. "You can't judge me. Your soul itself is dirty." The shinigami's eyes flared with a heated anger.

"Liar!" he barked. "I'm not like you! I've never sinned like you have, you sick monster!" The horse-woman laughed at him.

"Oh, but you have committed a sin," Kannon cut in. Tsuzuki froze with a jump.

"You fell in love with Anna-san," she went on. "That love was born out of lust." The shinigami shook his head.

"No," he murmured. "It's not like that!" Asmodeus threw up his hands.

"Whatever you say, but I will enjoy the moment you and my vessel break down under the biggest temptation," he said.

"That won't happen!" Tsuzuki yelled. Asmodeus shook his head.

"So simplistic," he said. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He turned to his women. "Our time is up here." Asmodeus turned back to Tsuzuki and waved his hand over. The shinigami went into attack mode as a sharp breeze blew between them.

"Come back here, Asmodeus!" he yelled.

"We'll talk again later!" the lust demon shouted above. "For now, you and she will play my gift game to entertain me! Have fun!"

"Damn it!" Tsuzuki shouted at the howling wind. When breezes died down, the shinigami found himself back in the club under the flashing lights and pounding music.


	30. Telephone Scatolgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest couple is found days before and the killer asks his crush out on date.

_Chapter Thirty: Telephone Scatolgia:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_5:30 p.m._

"Make a wish," Tsuzuki said. Anna closed her eyes and mumbled something before blowing out the candles. The couple clapped.

"Yay!" Tsuzuki cheered. "So what did you wish for?" Anna turned to him, smiling.

"Secret!" she whispered. Her fiancé pouted.

"Aww."

"Sorry." Anna kissed him on the nose. Tsuzuki sighed happily.

"Alright," he said. Anna turned to the cake.

"I suppose you want a piece now, huh?" she asked. The shinigami nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" he said. "Please cut it!" His love gently shushed him.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Hang on." Anna picked up the knife and cut the first slice of cake. Tsuzuki waited with an excited heart.  _I hope your wish comes true_ , he thought.

_April 9th, 2010._

_6:30 p.m._

At another Shinto shrine, a miko had just opened up for the day. She swept around the steps. Today looked like another slow one. The miko came over to a stone bench outside. She paused when she looked out of the corner of her eye. She backed up to see two women in black sitting hand-in-hand, looking asleep.

"Ladies!" she called. "Please don't sleep here. Go somewhere else." The miko puffed up her cheeks when she got no response. "Ladies! You can't sleep here!" She shook on one of the women's shoulders. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" The coldness of the woman's skin made her jump.  _No… Not the Cupid Killer!_  She turned and fled into the temple.

"Help!" the miko cried. "Someone help! There's another dead couple!"

_10:00 a.m._

The goth women fuelled him again. Today, he would ask Kimiko out. All morning, he pumped himself up _. I can do this!_  He nodded and went into the high-tech company he worked for. Maybe… he could come upstairs today. It wouldn't hurt, right? Had to give a little in love, now?

He wandered down to the cafeteria upstairs. Right away, they all stared at him. He expected the whispered at this point. They didn't even reach him today as his eyes scanned the room.  _Get something first and then wait for Amaterasu._  He walked up to the sweet bread stand. The caterer gave him a puzzled look.

"You're actually out of the basement for a change!" she said, gasping. He gave her a little smile.

"Can I have some red bean bread today?" he asked.

"Okay…" the curved caterer said, hiding her shock. She pulled out a fresh one from the top.

"How much?" he asked.

"Eighty yen," she said. He paid up and took a seat in the corner. At that time, the news came on the TV in the top corner of the cafeteria.

"Another couple has been found at another shrine this morning," the anchorwoman said. "Both female, but just like the previous couples found. There are still no leads on the case." The room filled with chatter. He smirked to himself. It felt strangely good to hear about his work in the news, fuelled him more to ask his Amaterasu out.

"Scary, isn't it?" someone asked next to him. He glanced to his right to see Kimiko sitting next to him. He changed back to his confident self.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now," the tea girl said.

"I see," he replied. They looked up at the TV. He unwrapped his bread.

"It won't be scary if I'm around," he said. The tea girl turned to him.

"Hm?" she asked. He looked her straight in the eye.

"You said the murders were scary, right?" he asked. Kimiko nodded with her lips pressed together. He gently placed his hand over hers on the table.

"Come out with me on Friday night!" he said. "I'll keep you safe." Kimiko blinked at him.

"Why?" she asked. He drew back with a nervous chuckle.

"That's if you're available on Friday night," he said.

"Wait, are you… asking me out on a date?" Kimiko asked, tilting her head.

"Pretty much," he replied.

"Alright," she said. He smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you," he said, modestly. Inside, he let out a loud cheer.  _I did it! She will be mine!_  The high from the kill last night still fired in his belly. The rest of his day saw roses and lollipops from that little victory as he waited for tonight at six o'clock to arrive.


	31. Gerontophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki leaks a piece of key information to the crew before going off to warn Anna about the dangers slowly arriving.

_Chapter Thirty-One: Gerontophilia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

The ceremony was a private one. They had the priest's wife as a witness. Tsuzuki held Anna's hand from the moment they first walked into the shrine. One piece of paper married them and the priest blessed their marriage. He let them say their vows. Much like everything else, the vows were improvised. Tsuzuki made his short with a sharp point.

"Anna," he addressed. "I am lazy, childish, and try too much to make people like me, but I do know this. I love you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and make you happy every day." Anna had her own vows too.

"Asato-kun," she said. "You're the first person since Papa's death to reach out to me. Since then, you've been so dear to me. We are still damaged people, but I won't let you break down. I will love and stay with you with all of my being!" The priest's wife remained silent, but drawn in by their words. Tsuzuki and Anna signed the certificate and they were married.

_April 16th, 2010._

_8:00 a.m._

Tsuzuki sat in a daze as the other discussed the case. Asmodeus was in on this. The man who drove him to depression had come back.  _I have to warn, Anna!_

"Tsuzuki!" he heard someone shout. The shinigami jerked his head upwards to see Tatsumi and Tana staring at him.

"You feeling okay?" Tatsumi asked. The other shinigami nodded with such a pale face.

"Yeah, yeah," he lied. His former partner didn't believe him, but turned back to the case, saying nothing.

"Now," Tana said. "My theory remains the same."

"Despite the lesbians?" the secretary asked.

"Except for them," she said. "The victims have been heterosexual."

"Then why change patterns?" Hisoka asked. Tana sat back in her chair.

"Lust, impulse, curiosity," she listed. "All of those could apply."

"Asmodeus," Tsuzuki muttered.

"What was that?" Tatsumi asked. The older shinigami lifted his head.

"He's pulling the strings," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together.

"Please listen as I say this," he said.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said.

"No, listen!" he shouted. "I know who the source is!" He tried to push himself and continue talking. "It's a demon named Asmodeus and he's trying to evoke the mother." Tsuzuki looked at each one their expressions on their faces for any sort reaction.

"You don't believe me, do?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I believe you," Tana said. "Go on." The shinigami almost wished he hadn't said anything.  _It's too late now_ , he thought. Tsuzuki shut his eyes.

"I don't have the whole details yet," he explained. "He said he was using a vessel to kill these couples." The shinigami felt himself breaking down. "Don't ask me anymore!" he said. Tsuzuki opened his eyes.

"Excuse me," he said in a quiet voice. He bowed and walked out of the room.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. The door swung shut.

In the hallway, Tsuzuki slumped to the floor, exhaling. He took out his cell phone and dialed up his wife.  _Come on, pick up! This is important!_  He bit his lip as the other line rang.

"Hello," her voice mail said. "I can't come to my phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can." Tsuzuki's stomach dropped as the other line beeped.

"Anna-chan!" he pleaded. "We're in serious trouble! Asmodeus is back! He knows about the mother. Even worse, he is the one behind our case. Please call me back. I have to keep you safe from him!" The shinigami hit send and tried to calm himself down. Suddenly, no sex for a month was pushed to the side as the others factored in that new piece of information Tsuzuki gave the moments before. Somehow, a clear and darker puzzle began to emerge.


	32. Macrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer and Kimiko get romantically closer, but the hunger just won't die.

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Macrophilia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_7:52 p.m._

The cook and wife served the newlyweds roast turtle with a little soft crab for the wedding dinner. They even got surprise dumplings at their table. Tsuzuki watched his bride, smiling.

"So tell me," he said. "What do you think of your present?" Anna lowered her chopsticks.

"Unexpected," she said. "But I love it." Her husband gave her a rascal-like smile.  _Knew you would_ , he thought. He turned to the kitchen.  _Next part coming in… three… two… one!_

"Look Anna-chan!" he said.

"Hm?" his wife asked as she looked up. The cook's wife rolled out the cake. Anna's eyes lit up as her mouth opened wide.

"Whoa!" she gasped. Tsuzuki picked up the knife from the cart.

"Shall we cut it together?" he asked.

"Yes," Anna said, nodding. The bride stood from the table and took his hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. The couple slid the knife through the cake. The people in the restaurant watching them be clapped. A couple of businessmen took pictures. Tsuzuki turned to his bride.

"You have the first slice," he offered. Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay…" she said.

"It's fine," her smile assured told her. His wife took the first piece and he took another after her. They were about to take a bit when someone shouted, "Wait!" The couple looked up to see one of the old women holding up a small, wrinkled hand.

"You didn't make a toast!" she said. Tsuzuki lowered his fork.

"Fine," he said. He and everyone raised their cups.

"To a long and happy marriage!" the shinigami said.

"Cheers!" everyone said. They all took a drink as Tsuzuki turned back to his bride.

"Try the cake," he said eagerly.

"Alright, alright," she said. Tsuzuki smiled in glee as Anna picked up her fork and took a bite.

"Well?" he asked. Anna looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"What is this?" she asked. Her husband leaned in to her ear.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Anna nodded as she ate.

"Really?" he asked. The husband took a bite himself and automatically saw stars.

"Wow!" he said.  _Those girls were crazy not to make this more often!_

"Are these real petals in this cake?" Anna asked after she took another bite. Tsuzuki chuckled at her question. His wife paused.

"What is it?" she asked. Her husband smiled as he leaned into her ear.

"They used real thawed cherry blossom petals in this cake," he whispered. Anna turned to him, wide-eyed.

"No…" she gasped. Tsuzuki smiled as he knew he had won the bakery bet.

_April 16th, 2010._

_11:00 p.m._

He lay back on his bed, smiling. This week had felt like a trip through the stars. He and Kimiko had gotten closer over the past few days. The first date turned out successfully. He decided to start off simple. He bought tickets to the movie,  _Solanin_. Kimiko tilted her head when he told her what they were seeing that night.

"I don't think I've heard of the manga," she told him.

"It's okay," he said last week. After the movie, he took his date to Mos Burger.

"Forgive me," he said. "I know it isn't that great. I'm not too experienced with the whole date thing!" She gave him a little smile.

"It's fine," his Amaterasu told him. "I don't get out much either." He looked at her with big eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"I'm more of a homebody," she admitted.

"Me too!" he exclaimed. Kimiko's cheeks pinkened.

"Wow…" she whispered. The connection kept building even as he walked her home. He gleefully took in the scent of her short, black, curled hair. His hands ached to caress each curl with such care. They came up to her door.

"Can I see you again?" he asked. Her heart sped up as she whipped around.

"Sure," she said. Her hand touched the doorknob. "Want to come in?"

"No, it's too early for that," he said, shaking his head. "It's only the first date. I want to get to know you better first."

"Alright," she said. He bowed his head. "Thank you for understanding." Kimiko smiled at him.

"You're welcome," she said. "Good night." Amaterasu walked over and gave him a little peck on the lips. The man felt his heart explode in his chest as his date pulled away, smiling. He tried to get himself to speak again.

"G-G-Good night!" he blurted out. They bowed and she went inside.

Since then, their relationship developed handsomely. He came upstairs more often just to see her. In one week's time, the couple had gotten close. However, the loving peace could last long. The sharp pain ripped through his stomach. He breathed hard as he shut his eyes.

_No, please don't! I don't need to kill anymore, do I? I mean, I'm happy with my relationship as it is! I don't want to be a monster. Please let me quit! Please!_ The pain would not yield. It twisted itself to the base of his throat. He tried to resist, but it only failed him. He only had one way to fix opened his eyes and breathed out.

_Okay, you win._  Luckily, he already had a potential victim in mind. Lately, he had his eyes on a certain blonde-haired American hostess at the Red Rose Club.


	33. Homeovestism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki gets an invitation to another trap and an interesting proposal to a little "game" in the case.

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Homeovestism:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_9:38 p.m._

Tsuzuki gently broke off the kiss. His hand went for her headpiece. He set her reddish brown locks free from all decoration. His bride still looked at with big eyes as Tsuzuki ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I won't hurt you," Tsuzuki whispered. His hands moved to her pink and white obi. In one swift move, he pulled the patterned silk and discarded it. Anna's eyes followed him as he returned to kissing her. His lips moved to her ear.

"I have a little gift for you," he whispered. The bride glanced up at him as Tsuzuki sat up over her.

"Close your eyes," he said. The "virgin" bride complied.

_April 17th, 2010._

_9:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki got an invitation this morning. A folded black and red paper slid under his door. He noticed after he got out of the shower.  _Hm? What is this?_  Tsuzuki picked up the paper and looked over it. No signature or return address. His eyes narrowed at the content.  _What the hell?_  Tsuzuki slowly unfolded the paper and looked inside.

Meet me at Club Bittersweet at 9:00 tonight.

Red flags went up in his mind.  _He's trying to snare me!_  Yet, he couldn't ignore this. So, here he was tonight. Tsuzuki looked at his watch. Who exactly was he meeting? Asmodeus just wouldn't appear like this; too easy. Maybe a honey trap? Not like him to use the same trick twice.  _This guessing game isn't working_ , Tsuzuki thought. It was then he became aware of someone sitting next to him. Tsuzuki moved his eyes to his right. A charming face gave him a cat-like smile. The shinigami nearly jumped.

"What the?!" he yelped. The younger man grinned at him.

"Do forgive me," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you." Tsuzuki blinked at such a pretty face.

"Uh… who are you?" he asked.

"I'm here to service you all night," the younger man said.

"Oh, no!" Tsuzuki said, waving his hand back and forth. "I'm married!" The shinigami held up his hand, pointing to his ring in inference. The suited younger man didn't change his tone.

"So?" he asked. "What's wrong with a little fun on the side?" His hand rested on Tsuzuki's knee. The shinigami fought to keep his composure.

"Everything," he replied. "It's cheating." He tried not to look into those handsome brown eyes of his.

"How is any of this cheating?" he challenged. His hands inched up Tsuzuki's thigh. The other man swatted his hand away.

"Stop," he said. The host gave him an innocent look.

"You look so tense," he said. His voice sounded smoother than perfumed oil. Coupled with his angelic beauty, Tsuzuki really had a hot mess by his side.

"Look," he said. "I don't want any trouble." The tempting host gave him a devilish grin.

"But you already have found it, haven't you?" he asked. The shinigami furrowed his brows.

"Huh?" he asked. Those beautiful eyes turned devilishly dark.

"My master has a message for you," he hissed. Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"Master?" he asked. He drew out his fuda from under his jacket. The host cuddled up close to the shinigami.

"Now hold on," he cooed. "I'm a peace-loving man."

"Who are you?" Tsuzuki hissed. "What do you want with me?"

"I only want to propose a game," the host said. Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you saying?"

"Just a little game of hide-and-seek." The host stuck up his hand. "Waiter! A bottle of your finest plum sake for our guest."

"I'm not thirsty," Tsuzuki muttered under his breath. The host pretended not to hear him. He turned his attention to the shinigami.

"My master wants you to find his vessel before it blooms," he whispered.

"And then what?" Tsuzuki asked.

"If you win, you get to walk away unharmed."

"And what happens when I lose?"

The angelic devil sat back, smirking. "I get one night with your wife. Or rather, that kitsune of hers."

Tsuzuki's glared at him. "Like hell you will!" The handsome devil tried to shush him.

"Please keep your voice down," he said. He smiled afterwards. "Though, I have to admit, your anger is strangely attractive." Tsuzuki clutched his fuda.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed. That blonde-black haired devil smirked.

"I'm just an innocent male geisha who only wishes to entertain the bored and beautiful," he said.

"Liar," the shinigami hissed. His host reached into his own jacket and pulled out a card.

"He is all that you need to know about me," he said as he handed it forward. Tsuzuki took it and read over it. The host pressed his fingers together.

"You really are quite sexy," he confessed. "I almost want to take you to a hotel and really service you. But, I'll give you a clue to the game, instead." Tsuzuki glanced up at him.

"What did you say?" he asked. The male geisha licked his lips.

"The vessel is not what it seems," he said. Tsuzuki gave him a blank stare.

"What does…?" he began to ask. The male geisha gently put his finger to the shinigami's lips. Tsuzuki's face burned hot as the man smiled.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Just enjoy the silence and sake." Tsuzuki tried to speak again, but the suited male geisha shushed him again. In the end, the shinigami sat back glaring.


	34. Narratophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The male geisha makes his way back to Kimoto Manor where Anna is staying for the month.

_Chapter Thirty-Four: Narratophilia:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_4:15 p.m._

Tsuzuki took a break from his secret wedding shopping to enjoy the afternoon with the birthday girl. He and Anna sat on the bench, watching the people walk by. The shinigami had his arm around her shoulders. She cuddled up in response. Her fiancé couldn't help but smile.

"Do you like your birthday?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes," she said.

"That's good," he said back. They looked out on the crowd. Three high school girls walked into one of the sweet shops. Tsuzuki remembered that he still didn't know some things about his fiancée.

"Anna-chan," he spoke up.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I have to know," her love said. "What was high school in America like?"

"Okay."

"But how?"

Anna looked at the crowd as if in a daze. "I felt dead inside in the beginning."

Tsuzuki's eyes filled with pity. "Anna-chan…"

She shook her head. "Much like our beloved Japan, I closed off my heat from the outside world. I was like the walking dead while life swirled around me. I was in another country after Papa's death. I'm sure there were people helping me adjust, but I just couldn't connect with them."

Tsuzuki eyed her with a heavy heart. "I'm so sorry to hear that…" She turned to him, smiling.

"Then in college," the woman said. "Becky became my Matthew C. Perry and forced me to try and open up."

"I can see that," Tsuzuki said. He laughed, but paused.

"Then, what does that make me?" he asked. Anna leaned in close to his face.

"My Japan's future," she whispered. The woman gave him a little kiss on the tip of his nose. Tsuzuki smiled for he already had that notion in mind.

_April 18th, 2010._

_6:00 a.m._

Anna had just gotten out of the shower at Kimoto Manor when the flowered trap was sprung. She dried off her hair when she noticed a cherry blossom branch in front of her. She paused and stared at it.

"Huh?" she asked. Her eyes trailed to her right and spotted the suited male geisha gave her a little smile.

"Well hello there, Princess," he said. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… who are you?" she asked. The angelic devil reached into his jacket and pulled out a card.

"Here is all that you need to know about me," he said as he handed her the card. Anna took it and read it to herself. She narrowed her eyes as she read the card's content.

"Inouye Gesshin?" she asked. "Male geisha?"

"That's right!" the host bragged.

"O-kay…" she said. "How did you get into my roommate's house?"

"The door was open, so I let myself in," he said. Anna frowned at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't phone the police right now," she said. Gesshin gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"Breaking and entering."

"Someone invited me over here."

"Who?" Anna took small steps towards the hallway. "This is a test, isn't it?"

"Maybe," he said. The woman glanced around the bathroom for any sort of weapon.

"Stay back!" she shouted. "I will phone the police!"

"Take it easy, Beautiful," Gesshin said. "I mean no harm."

"Right," Anna said, nodding. Her foot came just outside the door. "Yeah, I believe you. Sure." The host shook his head, smiling.

"Look, I'm not here to harm you," he said. "See?" He opened his jacket and turned out his pockets. "I don't have any weapons on me. I am completely unarmed." Anna stayed near the door.

"Alright," she said. "I suppose… I believe you. Why are you here?" Gesshin smiled and bowed at her.

"I only wanted to meet the legendary kitsune beauty in person," he said. Anna felt her fists trembling.

"Wait a minute!" she snapped. "Who the hell…" The host held up his hand.

"To be continued until next time," he said. "Excuse me." He walked out of the bathroom. Anna stayed where she was until she was sure that he had really left. She raced across the hall and grabbed her phone. Because of this, Anna ended up back in Kabukicho for the rest of the case.


	35. Chremastistophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Cupid Killer" watches Charlotte while she is at work, but there is a problem. He debates with going on with the kill until a little relief comes her way.

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Chremastistophilia:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_12:00 p.m._

They ate at a French café for lunch. Anna enjoyed her fill of the delicacies while Tsuzuki feasted on the sweet crêpes that came to the table. Anna watched him as he ate.

"Remember," she said. "We still have to pick up my cake."

"It's fine!" he brushed off. "I still have room for cake!" Anna stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh, I forgot," she said. "You are a bottomless sweet pit, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Tsuzuki said with a nod. His girl smiled.

"You have some whipped cream on your nose," she said.

"Huh?" he asked. He reached up to wipe off, but his fiancée took hold of his wrist.

"Here," she said. "Let me get it for you." Anna started to pick up her napkin, but then leaned forward and licked the whipped cream off his nose. That little movement alone made him jump.

"Anna-chan!" he said, gasping. "What are you doing? Wait 'til later!" She sat back, smiling.

"Sorry," Anna said. "You're just fun to mess with sometimes." He blinked at her with a blank stare. She giggled at him. Tsuzuki sighed, but smiled.  _Oh Anna-chan…_

_April 18th, 2010._

_10:00 p.m._

He watched her every night. She looked like a fairy to him with her long blonde hair. He had seen Americans before, but not as pretty as her. She's working again tonight. He could see Charlotte from the manga café across the street from the Red Rose Club. He watched her as he read his manga. She reminded him of the heroines in those shoujo manga he read from time to time. Girly, trying to find her way in Japan, really popular with the men, and not bad to look at. Charlotte reminded him of Neko-chan in a sense. He paused, feeling sad for himself.

_Neko-chan…_

He hoped she was in a better place now, maybe she's in Heaven even. He shook his head.  _I can't worry with that now._  He needed a target. The hunger came back violently again. He breathed in heavily as he kept reading.  _Okay, okay! I'll do it. Just please, stop!_  The voices came as a whisper for the time being.  _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

Yet, she wasn't complete. Charlotte didn't have a visible mate. Not once did he see her with a lover of any sort. It didn't feel right to. Someone that beautiful looked better in the arms of a man.  _Will I have to play cupid?_  He frowned at that possibility.  _I'm not good with people! I can't do it! I'm just the IT guy in the basement. Kimiko gets me because she's like me. That fairy's out of my league._  He lowered his head.  _I might have to let her go. That's fine, right? I could kill later, yes?_

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

_But, I can't! She doesn't have a mate! It's not right!_

_Kill. Ki—_

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey," a familiar voice said on the other line. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Kimiko-chan?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

He shook his head so fast. "No, no. I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing much, just reading manga at a manga café. You?"

"Not much. I'm just staying in tonight."

He nodded. "Uh-huh, I see." Suddenly, he felt better after those first words. He sat back in his chair. "Wild day, huh?"

"Yeah," she said. "Uh… I don't know what to say."

"Me neither."

"So… what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We could just sit on the phone."

"Sit on the phone?"

"Yeah, we can just sit on the phone and not have to talk. I mean, if you want to."

"Sure, I don't mind."

His heart rolled in his chest. "Wow… Okay, fine. We can do that."

"Alright."

They spent the rest of the night like that. Somehow, his Amaterasu could calm down his drive to engage in those "cupid killings" the news branded as such.


	36. Algolagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Anna have another therapy session with Tana with a surprising change in the end.

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Algolagna:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_8:50 p.m._

Tsuzuki wandered the gift strip near the guest house he and his bride were staying. He needed to get Anna a small gift before he could properly devour her. The shinigami looked at the many stalls still open at this time of night. Last night while Anna slept, he went down and toured the alley down on the street below. He had the exact stall in mind he wanted to visit. The shinigami came over to the exact stall that he wanted. The lady in charge waited behind the jewelry stand.

"Good evening, sir," she greeted him. "Welcome and how can I help you today?" Tsuzuki waved at her.

"Hey," he said. "Just here to do little last-minute shopping."

"Anything in particular?" she asked. Tsuzuki looked at all of the charm necklaces on display. He finally settled on one in the dead center. This charm looked cross-shaped with many square holes in the brown marble. The style itself made Tsuzuki curious enough for a second look. The clerk eyed his selection.

"Oh, that one," she said. "I got it from an old friend before she moved in with her son and daughter-in-law. It looks rather odd to me." The groom looked up.

"I'll take it," he said. The old lady had an intrigued look on her face.

"Do you want it gift-wrapped?" she asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he said.

"You know," the clerk went on as she picked up the charm by its black satin chain. "Not many ask about this particular charm. They glance over it and pick something else. I wonder why."

"Can't tell you," Tsuzuki replied.

"500¥, please," she said after totaling up the price. Tsuzuki paid for the necklace.

"Keep the change," he said. They bowed and he headed up back to his room.

_9:39 p.m._

Tsuzuki reached into his gi and pulled out the necklace. Anna looked at the charm, curiously.

"For me?" she asked.

"It's a little charm to keep evil spirits from the marriage bed," her husband ad-libbed. Anna smirked at him, out of character.

"Well, that's too late for that," she said. Tsuzuki frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm looking at an evil spirit right now!" she declared. Her husband pretended to be stunned.

"Me?" he asked. "But I'm not an evil spirit!"

"But you're going to ravish me!" she cried. Tsuzuki gave her a naughty smile and clasped the charm necklace around her neck.

"I'm a gentleman," he protested as he did so. "Do I look like I'm capable of such monstrous acts?" Anna slipped back into character for their night.

"But…" she began. Tsuzuki smirked as he untied his gi. Anna's cheeks turned a rosy pink as he tossed it aside.

"Believe me now?" he asked. In that moment, Anna lost the ability to speak. Tsuzuki didn't even let her as he closed the gap with an overwhelming, live-giving kiss.

_April 22nd, 2010._

_11:00 a.m._

Tsuzuki and Anna sat in the hotel room waiting for their therapy session to begin. He noticed that his wife wore the charm that he bought her on their wedding night. The cross-shaped charm rested at her breasts. Seeing it brought some relief to him, yet it wasn't doing much for him. He wanted to say something, but didn't have the words. She didn't even look in his direction. Her trembling wrists told him how she's taking the Gesshin situation. Finally, the door opened with a room key. Husband and wife looked up to see Tana walk inside.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. "The line took longer than expected." The woman set down her tea on the desk. She pulled up a chair in front of the sofa they sat on. "Okay, let's get started." She reached into her bag and pulled out her tape recorder. "Mind if I record this session?" The couple shook their heads and Tana hit record.

"Good morning. It is now April twenty-second, 2010at 11:00 a.m. I am Fujimoto Tana-sensei and I am here with Tsuzuki-san and his wife." She turned to the couple. "How is your progress so far?"

"Awful!" Tsuzuki complained. "Can't we have sex again?"

"No," the shrink said as she shook her head.

"Why not?" the shinigami asked. Tana pressed her hands together.

"Because you will be focused on the lust of the relationship," she said. "Sex and romantic love alone can't hold up a marriage. Turning to sex becomes too easy for coping emotionally. Pretty soon, you won't need to talk."

Tsuzuki stared at her blankly. "Coping emotionally?"

"I read your files," Tana admitted. The shinigami's face grew pale.

"You what?!" he yelped.

"I had to," she said. "I need to study my patients to help them." Her eyes turned to the wife. "Have you talked about when you burned your aunt to death during the last battle with your family, Kimoto-san?" Anna looked away as she pressed her lips together. Tana sat back in her chair.

"This is what I am talking about," she said. "Until you can take to the first step to fix yourselves, sex is out of the question." Tsuzuki sat pouting while Anna looked at her lap. Tana made some quick notes for herself.

"Tsuzuki-san," she said. "How have you been dealing with the temptation on this case?" The man froze. He couldn't fully tell Anna and Tana the extent of Gesshin or Asmodeus' "game" just yet. He turned to Tana with his eyes.

"Not so well," he mumbled. Tana raised an eyebrow at him.

"How exactly do you mean?" she asked. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip. He leaned in and whispered the truth to the therapist. She turned to him with concern in her eyes.

"What can't you say it here?" she asked. He whispered in her ear again. Tana frowned at him.

"Well, she has to know!" she whispered back.

"Know what?" Anna asked. Tana and Tsuzuki turned to her. Her husband gave her a nervous smile.

"I can't tell you right now," he said, calmly. "I have to talk to Tana-sensei first." Anna gave him a puzzled look.

"But why?" she asked. Tana studied the atmosphere as they talked. She remembered the other point that needed to be said. Maybe, Tsuzuki's suggestion might work in this case. Tana cleared her throat. The couple glanced up as she rose to her feet.

"It looks like I need to speak with you both individually for this session," she said. "So why don't we take a moment and I will call you in one at a time to talk, sound good?" Tana really didn't need an answer. "Right, you are temporarily dismissed until 11:15." Tsuzuki and Anna nodded, uncertain of what just happened here. Tana drew in a breath.

"Okay then," she said. "Go on and get a drink or something. Go on! Move it!" The couple quietly walked out of the room. Tana hit "stop" on the tape recorder.


	37. Abasiophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tana gets some critical information from Tatsumi, but Tsuzuki seems to be missing in the process.

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Abasiophilia:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_3:00 p.m._

Do nothing days, they are the best kind with lovers like this. Tsuzuki and Anna knew this well. They lay on the guest house porch, enjoying the warm afternoon. She wore her charm necklace from last night. Tsuzuki caressed the silk of her kimono and kissed her on the head.

"My wife," he murmured. She cuddled in his arms.

"We have to go home tomorrow," Anna murmured.

"Yes, I know," Tsuzuki said. Another thought crossed his head. "Don't you like the dress I bought you?"

Anna nodded as she forced herself to smile. "I do, but…" She pressed her lips together. Her husband frowned.

"It shows your back?" he asked. She remembered the whip scars on her back. They didn't tick away her life anymore. She dodged that bullet in October. Now, her scars just scream at her. She wasn't comfortable with showing off her back to anyone—not even her own husband. Tsuzuki kissed her shoulder.

"All of you is beautiful," he said. "I mean that." His wife looked away.

"When will we tell the others?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We have to tell them we got married."

Tsuzuki's eye twitched at those words. "Do we have to?"

"Yes! Keeping our relationship a secret doesn't work! We have to tell them!"

Her husband sighed. "Fine. We'll tell them… eventually." Anna nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow," he murmured.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes, yes!" he insisted. "I promise!" Anna turned to him and kissed him on the throat.

"I love you," she murmured. Tsuzuki patted her on the head.

"I love you too," he said back. "I love you too."

_April 22nd, 2010._

_3:28 p.m._

Tana got a call just as she was about to leave for the pool.

"Hello?" Tana asked on her phone.

"Tana-san, oh good," Tatsumi said on the other line. "I'm so glad I caught you."

"Why? Have you found a break in the case?" she asked.

"Yes!"

Tana sat down on her bed. "What did you find?"

"I took a sample of blood from one of the male victims and gave it to Watari."

"Okay."

"Took him a couple of days, but he found a high amount of an unknown poison in the sample."

Tana raised an eyebrow. "Poison?"

"Yes."

"Do all of the male victims have this?"

"Yes."

"And they passed it on to the females somehow?"

"Care to guess how?"

Tana folded her arms across her chest. "Sex."

"Exactly."

"So… your best bet is to find a drug dealer linked to this case, right?"

"Not exactly," Tatsumi said. Tana's interest peeked when he said that.

"Oh?"

"Watari broke down the components of this drug. This isn't something you buy off of the street."

She made a face as she dug in her brain for a guess. "Pharmaceuticals?"

"That's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"There is something in the combination of this drug."

"Something else?"

"Blood, demonic blood."

"Huh?"

"The blood feeds on the host's soul and blood when the body is in a heightened state."

"Such as sexual arousal?"

"Exactly," Tatsumi summed up.

"So, we need to find a pharmaceutical company or medical research facility in this section of this town?" Tana asked.

"That's not all," the secretary said.

"There's more?" she asked.

"Yes," Tatsumi replied. "I can't seem to reach Tsuzuki. I called his cell phone a couple of times, but he didn't pick up. Do you know what happened to him?" Tana shook her head.

"No," she said. Tana leaned against the headboard.

"The last I saw of him was with his wife for therapy and that was hours ago," she explained. There came an uneasy pause between her and Tatsumi.

"Somehow," he said. "That can't be good."

"Well," she said. "Keep trying, maybe he'll pick up."

"Alright," he said.

"I'll try on this end as well," Tana said.

"Okay," he said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," the therapist said. Despite her confidence, Tana had her own doubts. She could only pray that the couple were fine and keeping to their forced chastity vow.


	38. Apotemnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Anna end up trapped in a manga/internet cafe during a thunderstorm. While there, they finally break down and talk.

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Apotemnophilia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_9:39 p.m._

His tongue slowly inched towards her soft, plump lips. It didn't take much for him to gain entry in her mouth. The sudden movement made the bride's spine jump. His strong touch to her small shoulders eased her heart. Tsuzuki's hands clung to Anna's white and pink blended kimono. He waited until she was fully settled underneath him. He took his sweet time removing each part of her bridal kimono. Anna felt the little butterflies dance around in her stomach each time he touched her bare skin. Tsuzuki chuckled in his mind. A tease wouldn't hurt, would it? The pink and white silk ended up in a heap on the floor.

Tsuzuki knelt down and laid tiny butterfly kisses on Anna's throat. He took in the soft whimpers that escaped from her lips. Her voice made such a heavenly pleasure-filled sound in these intimate moments between them. His tongue came down for a little lick on her throat. The taste alone awoke his ten inches in his hakama. In his hunger for more, Tsuzuki let his mouth trace back to her ear. Anna's breathing quickened. Tsuzuki's eyes glanced up at her.

"I haven't done anything yet," he whispered. "Just take it easy."

"I'm sorry," Anna murmured. Her husband smiled.

"It's okay," he whispered back. He moved down to her neck and planted a deep kiss. Anna closed her eyes and murmured something. Tsuzuki glanced upwards.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Take me," his bride begged in a small voice. "Take me, please!" Tsuzuki's face filled with intrigue.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes!" Anna whimpered. "Please make me yours!" Tsuzuki's lips curved into devilish smile.

"If this is what you really want," he resolved.

"Yes!" Anna said, breathless. "Please!" Tsuzuki licked his lips.

"Alright," he said. "How can I deny a virginal goddess' heart's desire?" He sat up and untied his hakama. Anna gulped as she watched him discard them to the side.

"So big!" her eyes yelped as her boxers followed behind. Tsuzuki smirked and chuckled at her.

"Surprised?" he asked. Anna nodded as a rush of red flooded her cheeks. He only smiled as he heard the aroused blood racing through her body. Just by her dilated pupils, he knew that she wanted this as badly as he did. Well then, he'll grant her needs right now.

Tsuzuki knelt down and kissed her once more. She grabbed onto the sheets below her. His hands gently slipped behind her back. His fingers fondled the cherry blossom pink silk of her bra. The man wasted no time on unhooking the sexy garment. His touch alone drove her to part her heated thighs. Once the bra came off, Tsuzuki grabbed at his wife's soaked cherry blossom pink silk panties. The heated siren song of her womanhood drew his hungry member in closer.

_April 22nd, 2010._

_12:07 p.m._

The whole mess started like this:

After therapy, the couple went downtown on this raining noon to have lunch at a manga/internet café. (Tsuzuki's idea, really. He couldn't take the temptation anymore.) They couldn't talk or even look each other in the eye. Tana spoke with them individually just moments before. Now, they had to break down the news to each other. Anna kept her eyes on the passing life outside in the heavy outside. The forecast called for an all-day rain and storm today. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together.  _Why did Tana make this so hard?_

Anna lowered her fork. "I'll be right back." She got up and left the table. Tsuzuki looked up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just looking around upstairs," she said. "I'll be back, I promise." The woman walked away. Tsuzuki sat there, frowning.

"Okay…" he mumbled. He sat back in his black leather chair. His mind went back to Tana's words earlier. He shook his head.  _I can't tell her_ , he thought.  _Not just yet and not like that. But what can I do?_  He signed and shut his eyes. Suddenly, he heard something go click. The shinigami opened his eyes and noticed the lights trying to flicker out.  _Huh?_  The lights all flickered off with a blink.

"Oh crap!" he mumbled. A wave of complaints followed in a heartbeat.

"What the hell?"

"What happened to the power?"

"This is crap!"

"Bullshit!"

"Where's my game?"

"Bring back the power!" The patrons went quiet when they heard footsteps coming towards them. The manager cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Due to weather conditions taking a turn for the worst, all the electricity's been knocked out on this side of town. We don't even know when it'll be back up again. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience."

"What?!" the people shouted.

"What about our cell phones?" one man asked in the crowd. The manager shuffled his feet.

"Well…" he mumbled.

"What?" a young woman demanded at her computer. The manager swallowed.

"The tower got damaged by the lighting moments ago," he explained. More complaints filled the air. Tsuzuki's stomach dropped.  _Anna!_  He looked around the room he was currently in. The only source of light came from the windows. Not wanting to risk using his powers in the crowded public, Tsuzuki dashed up the stairs to find his wife. He didn't even stop when the manager yelled, "Sir!" at him. The shinigami took slow steps as he looked around upstairs.

"Anna!" he called. "Where are you? Are you okay? Say something to help me find you!"

"Asato-kun?" he heard her ask. The man nearly jumped at the sound.

"Anna?" he asked. "Where are you? Keep talking to me. Are you okay?"

"I'm in the aisles," she said. "I'm fine; just a little spooked." Tsuzuki breathed out.

"That's good, keep talking."

"I don't know what to say."

"Anything, just say anything."

"Okay, well… uh… this whole storm thing is rather sudden, yeah?"

Tsuzuki took thirteen steps forward. "Yes, the rain wasn't that heavy this morning."

"Yep," his wife agreed. "But now… yeah." Lightening crashed through the sky. "Crap!" Tsuzuki laughed. The wife gritted her teeth.

"Shut up!" she barked.

"Sorry dear," he said as he kept walking. "You sounded so cute screaming."

"Jerk!" she snapped.

"Now that's not really nice," he said. Anna paused and blinked.

"You're behind me, aren't you?" the wife asked.

"Yep," Tsuzuki replied. Anna sighed in relief.

"Good," she said. That was hours ago.

_2:37 p.m._

A bookcase sat between the couple.

"How long will this storm be here?" Tsuzuki asked.

"They said it would be overnight," Anna replied.

"Oh," he mumbled. He wanted to kick himself so badly right now. Come on, he thought.  _Say something!_  The shinigami sighed.  _Well, might as well come out with it._  Tsuzuki lowered his shoulders.

"Asmodeus is back," he admitted.

"What?" Anna asked. The shinigami clenched his fists.

"I met him days ago. He wants to evoke the mother."

"So you mean… your case is…"

"Yes, this is his game and we're his pawns."

"And that host guy?"

"I think he's involved too."

Anna pressed her lips together. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsuzuki hung his head. "I didn't want to worry you with any more than that's been going on. I was trying battle temptation in this town and this case too." Anna wanted to get mad, but found herself in the same boat.

"Well, since we're confessing things here," the wife said. "I have something to say as well." Tsuzuki lifted his head.

"What?" he asked. Anna nodded as she pressed her lips together.

"You know why we can't sleep together, right?" she asked.

"Other than to drive us crazy?"

"Well… the mother could end up feeding on you."

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes. I could end up hurting you when we make love."

"But how?"

"That I don't know."

"Shit…"

Anna nodded. "Yeah." Well, that's out of the way. Now what?

_3:00 p.m._

It's still too dark and they are alone. Anna shut her eyes as she thought of a way to change things.  _Come on, there has to be a way to kill time around here._  Suddenly, she stood up and walked over to the case in front of her. Tsuzuki paused at the sound.

"Anna?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm imaging that I'm on our bed," she said. "With you on top of me." Tsuzuki felt his cheeks burn at such an image. The soft moans made his heart jump. The fact that he couldn't go over and devour her just made it worse. Anna felt the same as her fingers slid down to her panties against the bookcase.


	39. Agalmatophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored with nothing else to do on her night off, Charlotte goes through with Mariko-senpai's suggestion and seduces Takashi for the night. Double lemon for this chapter and the first one is surreal.

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Agalmatophilia:_

_March 2nd, 2010._

_Velvet black surrounded the lad as his eyes wandered around for any signs of life. No stars or moon in the sky tonight; just the sound of crickets everywhere. The lad shivered in the cool spring breeze._ Why am I cold?  _He felt along his body and twisted his face into confusion._

_"And why am I naked?" he asked. His ears caught a splashing sound. The lad tried to look around in the dark. The splashing grew louder. He found himself walking toward the source. A soft glow became his source of light. He squinted for a better look._

_Her face shone like a diamond in the snow. The rest of her body stood out in the black swirling water ahead of him. Curious, the lad walked out to her. The pale girl swam around in the water when she noticed him walking towards her. He froze when his toes touched the surprisingly warm water. Their eyes met and the young man blinked at her._

_"Uh… who are you?" he asked._

_"Tell me who you are," she said. The lad found himself moving closer to her._

_"I don't have a name," he said. "What about you?" The glow of her naked body drew him in closer. The warm, black water came up to his hips._

_"What do you desire?" the girl in the water asked. Only two words came to his mind._

_"White Rabbit…" The pale girl smiled and giggled. The lad gave her a blank stare._

_"What?" he began. The girl only pushed him under the black waters below. He ended up washed away in a stream of light bubbles. Moments later, he awoke in the warming blue light. The lad sat up and looked around when he heard singing._

Where is that coming from?  _The naked lad paused when he heard footsteps. There was his White Rabbit in all of her shimmering glory. He noticed that she wore a wedding dress of tattered, old lace. Her veil and fingerless gloves looked just as old and wore. The lad kept his eyes on her now skinny frame._

_"My love," he breathed. "What happened to you?" She looked at him with lifeless, glass eyes._

_"She missed you dearly," a lavender-like voiced filled his ears. The young man looked up to see a girl close to his age sat on a salted-rock. Her simple tan dress, Sunday hat, and bare, full breasts blended in with the rock she sat on. The girl gave him a sweet smile._

_"Welcome!" she greeted him. The lad stared at this nymph-like angel._

_"And who might you be?" he asked._

_"I am the priestess of the dark waters," the girl said._

_"Okay…" he said. "And who's that girl above?"_

_"My angel," the priestess in brown said. "I sent her up to bring you here." The lad rose to his feet._

_"Why?" he asked. The nymphet in brown giggled._

_"The wedding, of course!" she cheered. His eyes widened at her words._

_"What?!" he yelped. The priestess rose to her feet with elegance. She didn't mind if the hem of her dress got wet. She came over to the frail White Rabbit._

_"You see," the priestess said as she stroked her on the back. "You chased her around for a long time, but alas her body can't keep up. Like all rabbits in this world, she must settle down and wed. It is lucky that she has chosen you to be her mate."_

_"What happens if she doesn't marry?" the groom asked._

_"The rabbit will die and disappear into snow," she said._

_"And if we marry?" he asked._

_"She will be reborn," the priestess told him. "Her fate is based on your decision." He didn't need to think._

_"I'll do it," the lad said. "What do I need to do?"_

_"Take her hand," the priestess said. The lad took the bride's delicate hand._

_"Now, say these words," she said. "I vow to love you with all of my being. I will protect you and take care of you. If I fail to do these things, may my heart be cut out and crushed before my eyes."_

_"I vow to love you with all of my being. I will protect you and take care of you. If I fail to do these things, may my heart be cut out and crushed before my eyes," he said. The priestess turned to the frail bride._

_"And now you say it," she said._

_"I vow to love you with all of my being. I will protect you and take care of you. If I fail to do these things, may my heart be cut out and crushed before my eyes," the bride said. The priestess clapped her hands._

_"You are now married," she said. "You may now kiss the bride." The lad leaned and gave his bride a kiss on the lips. Just a little peck, really. Yet, that was all it took for the transformation. They pulled away and the bride took a step back. The priestess leaned down to the groom's ear._

_"Witness," she whispered. "Here is where your White Rabbit is reborn." The bride rabbit held out her skinny, graceful arms. Bright lights of white and faded green formed at her wrists. The lad looked around as the velvet black surrounding them blended into a silky purple._

_"What is…?" he began to ask. The priestess only shushed him._

_"Just watch," she whispered. The lights grew and swallowed the bride's arms. The white and green consumed her stick-like body in one gulp. Suddenly the light burst into tiny stars in the endless purple. His bride floated up from the explosion. Her old lace gown became brand new silk. Her curves and color to her skin returned. The lad blushed as he could've sworn he saw two great shimmering wings blossom from her back. In that instant, he fell into an endless flood of rapture for his wife._

_The rabbit bride floated off of the damp ground of tunnel and up through the opening hole to the full moon in the sky. Her husband raced after her. He too went through the hole in the sky and disappeared to above ground._

Tsuzuki just let his head rest on Anna's breasts as they slept.

_April 22nd, 2010._

_8:15 p.m._

-Charlotte-

I had the day off tonight. Fine, except I have nothing to do now. I studied for my exams at the Todai library until I got bored. Then I just came to this bar. A couple of guys offered me a drink, but I turned them down. I don't know; just don't want to be bothered tonight I sat over my drink and sighed. What can I do for the rest of the night? One thought keeps reoccurring in my head that I don't enjoy.  _Seduce Takashi tonight._

Mariko-senpai's suggestion makes me cringe. Yet, it hasn't left me all day. I can't do it. It's just too weird. But why won't the idea die already?  _It could be fun. Plus, when was the last time you got laid?_  Good point, but still…

I shook my head.  _No, I shouldn't even try it!_

"Excuse me," I heard someone say. "Are you okay, miss?" I lifted my head from my hands. The bartender had an eyebrow raised at me. I blinked for a moment. Then, I grabbed my glass and downed my shot.

"Yeah!" I lied. "In fact, get me another one!" He only looked at me blankly.

"Okay…" he said. The bartender made me another drink. I puffed up my cheeks. This isn't working. What can I do? The best way to kill temptation is to give in. That's just wrong. Yet, I can't get it out of my head. Why am I losing this battle in my head? I shut my eyes. My curiosity warred with my good sense. In the end, curiosity got the better of me. I opened my eyes. Right then, I knew what I needed to do, but first…

I downed my second cherry-flavored vodka. I stuck up my hand in the air.

"Bartender!" I called. "Get me another." After the third shot, I paid my tab and began my walk of shame home.

-Takashi-

I heard the front door close. "Who's there?" I asked.

"It's only me," a familiar voice answered.

"Charlotte-chan?" I asked. "What are you going back here?"

"I had the night off," she told me. I heard the door close and lock. "Takashi-kun, do you like me?"

"Yes," I said in a low voice. "I do like you."

"No," Char-chan said. "Do you like me in a way a man likes a woman?" I froze not at her words, but how she said them. Her tone had gotten huskier, almost alluring in a way that was far from my understanding.

"I… I don't know…" I said. Her footsteps came over to me on the couch. Her fingertips graced my left shoulder.

"Aww," she cooed. "That's a shame, because I might like you." Char-chan pulled me to my feet. She cuddled close to my chest. "You've been so good to me. I want to thank you for that." I still didn't get what she was doing, or rather I tried not to understand.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked. Her hands closed around my wrists instead of speaking. My fingertips touched the hem of her shirt. She guided me to lift it over her head. My heart sped up in my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Uh…" was all I could say.

"Shhh," she whispered. "It's okay." She put a finger to my lips as I began to speak.

"It's okay," Char-chan whispered. Her lips lightly touched mine. My cheeks burned. I have live in Chijou for six years now. Angels who live among humans for a long time start to develop human traits of their own—such as jealousy, wrath, and lust. I can't tell if that has caught up to me yet or not. I don't even know what to do right now! Char-chan moved my fingers again. This time, I touched her bra. My body became rigid.

"C-C-Char-chan…" I tried to force out. She put her finger to my lips again.

"Just unhook my bra," she murmured.

"But…" I said.

"Please," she whispered. I stayed quiet for a long while. My fingers seemed to move on their own as they worked to unhook the tiny hooks in the back.

"This is hard," I said as I came to the second clasp.

"Just take your time," she told me. I swallowed at first.

"Okay…" I said. The rest of the hooks came undone in my hands. Char-chan moved my fingers to the straps of her bra. I sensed her eyes on me.

"Do you want me to take it off?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. Her voice sounded serious yet appealing. I swallowed again. My stiff body broke out into a cold sweat.

"I feel hot," I whimpered.

"This is normal," she said. I nodded, still sweating. I took her bra into my hands and slid it off. My ears caught the sound of it hitting the floor. Char-chan moved my hands to her breasts. My face burned.

"Does it feel good?" she asked. I seemed to have lost the ability to speak. I only nodded. My heart raced at her giggling. Kami-sama, what do I do? Char-chan's yelping brought me back to earth. I nearly jumped at the sound.

"What is it?" I asked. It dawned on me in my nervousness that I had started squeezing her chest. I loosened my grip.

"I'm sorry!" I yelped. "I didn't mean to…"

"Uh-uh," Char-chan replied. "It's okay. It actually feels good." I paused at her words.

"Really?" I asked.

"Uh-uh," she said. "In fact, come with me."

"Huh?" I asked. Char-chan took hold of my hand and led me down the hall. I heard a door slid open. Judging by the scent of incense and French perfume, we were in Char-chan's room.

"Char-chan…" I spoke up.

"Shhh," she whispered. I heard us take a few more steps before the sheets rustled. That small hand closed around my wrist and pulled me downwards. My hands and knees touched the sheets. The closeness of her scent and body heat made my spine freeze again.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Relax." Her hands grabbed my shirt. My throat nearly closed up as the fabric slid over my head. My ears caught a light gasp as my shirt hit the floor.

"Oh my!" Char-chan said. "You're so buff, so handsome." My cheeks grew warm as her finger touched my arm, then my chest, and down to my abdomen.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah," Char-chan said. My ears caught a zipper unzipping.

"In fact…" she continued. Her hand seized my wrist and pulled my hand down her jeans and panties. "See? You're making me wet thinking about you."

"Uh…" was all I could say. My fingertips felt soaked.

"Here," Char-chan said. "Help me take the rest of my clothes off." I froze up again.

"What?" I asked.

"It's okay," she whispered. She pulled my hands to her pants. I gulped as I slowly began to pull them down.

"Ooo!" she murmured. I froze when I came to her knees.

"What?" I asked. "Should I stop?"

"No," she said. "Keep going."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" she insisted. I swallowed and lowered my shoulders.  _If she insists…_  Her jeans came off in my hands. I threw them aside and got to her panties. The warmth of her skin overwhelmed me. I shook my head to continue. Yet, I couldn't ignore my organ stirring awake between my legs. The panties hit the floor before I knew it. It didn't take long for Char-chan to grab at my jeans and unzip them. My thoughts went blank from there.

"Char-chan," I said, trembling. "Are you sure-"

"Shhh," she cut in. "I'll take good care of you tonight. Don't worry." I went silent. My jeans came off, and then my boxers.

"Wow!" she gasped. "You're so big!"

"What?" I began to ask. I drew my mouth closed fast as her fingertips ran down my organ. I drew in a sharp breath as her mouth connected around it. My breathing grew heavy as she started to suck. Her mouth felt just as wet as her privates. Small moans escaped from my lips.

"Oh…" I murmured. She sucked on me slowly too. Almost teasing me. I kept swallowing and breathing hard.

"C-C-Char-chan…" I moaned. Her sucking gradually grew faster as a result. I grabbed onto the sheets under me. The sucking stopped and I felt Char-chan put two fingers into her wet mouth. Before I knew it, wet fingertips graced my back hole while the sucking returned. A shock raced up my spine. I struggled to regain my senses.

"C-C-Char-chan," I forced out. "W-W-What are you doing?" The sucking stopped as she pulled away her mouth. Her giggle made my heart jump.

"What am I doing?" Char-chan asked. "I'm teasing your ass." She didn't give me time to respond. The sucking came back more forceful. My voice became choked up in moans.

"Char-chan!" I whimpered. "Oh!" Her mouth and fingers kept working me. Suddenly, I froze

"Char-chan," I said. "This feels funny. What's happening to me?" All I got was a loud, hard suck in response. She even used her tongue along the hard skin.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Something's happening to me! Ahh!" I broke down under such unknown and timid pressure. Char-chan released my organ as I panted. I heard her swallow and lick her lips.

"Mmm," she said. "I never knew angels tasted so sweet." My cheeks burned again.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," she said. "Now, time to return the favor." Her words confused me so.

"How?" I asked. Char-chan giggled and pushed me under. My face came to her privates. I felt her heat at my nose.

"Now," Char-chan said. "Stick out your tongue and lick me."

"Okay…" I mumbled. I inched my tongue towards her privates. Char-chan let out a loud squeal when I touched skin. I quickly drew back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, no," she insisted. "You were doing well. Keep going." I hesitated at first.

"Alright…" I said in a low voice. I stuck out my tongue again. This time, I didn't stop. I slowly pushed my tongue inside. I nearly paused again. I've never tasted a woman's privates before and right now, it tastes weird to me. Yet, her moans pushed me to keep going. Suddenly, something changed in my mind. I couldn't explain it, but I just had to taste more.

"Oh!" Char-chan cried. "Too fast! Slow down! Slow down!" My licking slowed down at the sound of her command. Char-chan moaned.

"Yes!" she said. "Take your time! Take your time and enjoy! Oh!" I only complied for a while. Pretty soon, my own growing lust got the better of me as I pushed my tongue deeper inside and licked faster. Char-chan only replied in screams and moans. My head became so lost in everything that even Char-chan's screams blended in with everything else.

I froze when Char-chan put her hand on my head. I slowly withdrew my tongue.

"Char-chan," I said. "Why did you stop me?" Her chuckle made my heart jump.

"Takashi-kun," she addressed me. "Would you like to put that inside me here?" Her big toe caressed my stiffened organ on "that" and she moved my hand to touch her privates on "here." My whole face turned hot.

"Would I like to put…" I began to repeat. My heart flipped in my chest. "Yes!" I yelped. "Yes!" Char-chan chuckled at my response.

"My, you're such an honest boy," she said. "Alright, just take it and guide yourself inside." I swallowed as I nodded.

"Okay," I said. I felt for my organ and took hold of it. It took me about four tries but I managed to get it in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a pant. My hands found her shoulders. They seem so small under me.

"Uh… now what?" I asked. Her fingertip ran down my chest.

"Just relax and move your hips back and forth," Char-chan told me.

"My hips?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," she said. I about had a heart attack when her long nails sank into my hips. Char-chan then proceeded to push me back and forth. It took me a while before I started to move on my own. Tiny shocks raced up my spine. Char-chan screamed out.

"Harder! Harder!" she cried. "Oh!" Her voice drove me to thrust faster and harder. My body felt like it was on fire. Sweat coated my back, chest, and brow. Yet, I couldn't stop. My own lust willed me to pump harder. The fire burned stronger in my chest. Char-chan wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Takashi-kun!" she cried. "I love you!" Her words drove me to pump faster and harder. I gave her another kiss on the lips. Char-chan pushed her tongue out of her mouth up to my lips, demanding entry. A big shock raced up my spine. She took advantage of my surprise and darted her tongue into my mouth. It didn't take me long to figure out what she wanted. My tongue almost instantly joined the battle. The sensations in our mouth drove me to pump even faster. Once again, I felt that strange tingle before my body gave into that unknown and timid pressure. I broke off the kiss and panted. I waited until my organ went limp before I pulled out and collapsed next to a panting Char-chan.

-Moments Later-

"How was that?"

"You did well, I'm impressed."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Uh… thanks, I guess."

"Takashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"What was it like with you being, you know?"

"Blind?"

"Yes."

"Well, this was my first time. So, I wouldn't fully know, but it did feel really good."

"Did it?"

"Yeah. It really was enjoyable."

"Good for you. I'm glad you had fun."

"Char-chan, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying; something got in my eye."

"What's the matter?"

"I was your first."

"Yes…"

"Don't you get it? I seduced you and took your virginity. You'll probably be fallen now because of me."

"I'm fine with that. I don't care, just as long as we can be together in the end."

"That's so sweet, but I will still feel guilty in the morning. So please let me enjoy the rest of this night right now."

"Alright, whatever you like."

"Why are you so good to me, Takashi-kun?"

"I like you."

"In what way?"

"The way a man likes a woman, I think."

"That's good enough for now."

"Hm."

-Charlotte-

I went to sleep with Takashi, my angel, by my side


	40. Autassassinophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer strikes once again and this time at the Club Red Rose. However, this is Charlotte's night off and her senpai, Mariko is taking her place.

_Chapter Forty: Autassassinophilia:_

_March 1st, 2010._

_12:45 p.m._

Tsuzuki insisted on buying a cake. "The birthday girl needs a cake!" he said. Anna threw up her hands.

"Okay, okay," she said. "We'll get a cake." Her fiancé grinned.

"Thanks!" the shinigami cheered. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"Honestly," she said. "You're acting like it's  _your_  birthday." Tsuzuki bowed his head.

"Sorry," he said. Anna smiled.

"Silly," she said. The woman stuck out her tongue. They headed out to search for a bakery. Anna turned to her lover.

"Do you know where you are going?" she asked. Tsuzuki ignored her question and looked around. Anna nudged him on the arm.

"Honey," she said. "Where are we going?" The shinigami glanced down at her.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked again. Her boyfriend grinned at her.

"Secret!" he said. His fiancé tilted her head.

"In other words, you don't know," she said.

"Come on, have a little faith in me."

"Okay…" she said. "What's the bakery's name?" Tsuzuki looked around for a bit.

"Well…" he said. His eyes shifted around to the shops on either side of him. Finally, the shinigami spotted his target.

"There!" he said, pointing. Anna turned and looked down the street. She raised an eyebrow at what she saw.

"Fairy Kiss Bakery?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki said. "Let's go in." He took hold of Anna's hand. His fiancée kept a small smile on her face.

"Alright," she said. Tsuzuki ushered her over to the bakery. The bells jingled like a fairy's jewels as he opened the door. Anna had to drag him inside after he drooled over the yummy cakes on display in the big shop window. Two girls at the counter looked up.

"Welcome!" they said.

"Hello!" Tsuzuki said. The man turned to his fiancée and whispered in her ear. "Let me talk to them first," he told her.

"What?" Anna whispered with a strange look on her face. Tsuzuki put up his hand.

"I've got it," he insisted. "Stay there." Anna drew her mouth closed.  _Right_ , Tsuzuki thought. The man walked up to the counter. The girls gave him an odd look. He spent the last ten minutes drooling at the display in the front window, then he was whispering to his ladylove, but now he switched to a more serious attitude.

"Hi," Tsuzuki said. The older girl blinked at him.

"Can we help you?" she asked.

"I would like to order two cakes today," the shinigami said, grinning.

"Okay," she replied. Tsuzuki held up his hand.

"Wait," he said. "I didn't finish." Tsuzuki pointed over at Anna. "Today is her birthday. So, I want the first cake today." The older girl nodded.

"Okay," she said. "And the other one?"

"Now the other one," he began. The shinigami leaned in close to the girls and they did likewise.

"That's for the wedding tomorrow," Tsuzuki whispered. The younger girl's amber eyes lit up.

"Oh, you're getting married!" she gasped.

"Shhh!" he said. "She doesn't know it yet." The sisters nodded, covering their mouths. Anna watched them the whole time.  _Why are they talking so softly?_  The girls at the counter understood.

"Alright," the older girl answered. "Which cake would you like today?" Tsuzuki turned to Anna.

"Honey, come pick out the cake you want," he said.

"Alright," she said. They ended up with a strawberry-lemon cake with whipped frosting.

_April 22nd, 2010._

_9:00 p.m._

She wasn't there that night and that really disappointed him. He gathered up his courage to come to Club Red Rose tonight, but now… He pushed open the glass door and went inside. Six hostesses in red greeted him.

"Welcome!" they all said. He looked among them.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Who?" an elegant voice asked. Everyone looked up to see Mariko walking towards him. He swallowed a bit.

"The blonde-haired hostess that I saw in the picture on the board," he said.

"You mean Charlotte-chan?" she asked. "Oh, she has the night off tonight."

He frowned. "Oh."

"Is there another girl that you would like, sir?" Mariko asked. Her smooth honey voice seduced him into silence. He slowly pointed towards her.

"You!" he yelped. "I want you!" Mariko's facial expression didn't change.

"How much are you willing to pay?" she asked.

"My whole pay check!" he blurted out. He reached into his vest and drew out the envelope. The girls in red kind of giggled. Mariko looked intrigued.

"Alright," she said. "But you'll have to share me tonight, my fiancé's here with me." His cheeks looked so warm and red when she said that.

"Sure!" he nearly squeaked. The other girls looked shocked. How could a nerdy guy land their senpai like that? She usually turned away guys like him.

"Maybe he's really rich, they whispered.

He spent the first part of the night observing the hostess and her forty-something boyfriend. Visually, they were a perfect match for his plans. Their youth already begun to slip away, but yet old age had this odd appeal to them. Mariko's elegance oozed from her looks, body, personality, and voice. He understood right away why she was so popular in this club. The girls just idolized her. Her boyfriend complimented her as well- Clean shaved, successful with his business, and possibly a kind man. For a bonus, the couple showed they were in love just by gentle touches. He smiled, shaking his head.  _Such a shame, really._  Mariko picked up the sake.

"Would you like more?" she asked. He waved his hand back and forth.

"No," he said. "I've got a better idea." Mariko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked. He gave her a nod before leaning in close to her ear.

"I have a better game back at my place," he whispered. "Interested?" She looked him in the eye.

"Why should I be?" she asked. He pulled out extra banknotes from his jeans pocket and placed them in her delicate palm. Her deep red eyes widened in shock.

"Your boyfriend can come along too," he offered, smiling. It didn't take long for the three of them to walk out of the door. That was the last anyone would see of Mariko and her fiancé alive.


	41. Necrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on the killer's night with Mariko and her fiance.

_Chapter Forty-One: Necrophilia:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_2:00 p.m._

He went to Fairy Kiss Bakery on their break. Tsuzuki slipped out of the inn while Anna took a nap after lunch. He had to keep his end of the bet up. Good thing he still had enough money to pay. (Tatsumi might have to kill him later it he found out what the money was being used for.) He made his way back to the bakery. Again, the display stopped him. The many mini-cakes teased him with their toppings and color. Tsuzuki swallowed back his drool and shook his head.  _No! Must… go… inside!_  Yet, his feet wouldn't give.

"Eat me! Eat me!" he heard the cakes cry.  _Must… get… inside…_  Inside, the younger girl nudged her sister in the arm.

"It's him again," she whispered.

"Yep," the older sister said.

"Shall I fetch him?"

"Remember what we agreed on."

"Right." The younger baker walked over to the door. Tsuzuki got lost in the sweetness in front of him. He came close to losing again.

"Hello there!" someone greeted him. The shinigami leapt up at the sound. He looked to see the younger sister, smiling at him.

"Hi," he said.

"Want to come in?" she asked.

"Yes!" he yelped, nodding. "I mean, yes. Yes, I would." The girl smiled and shook her head.  _You…_  The older sister looked up when the bell rang. She put on her best smile.

"Welcome!" she chirped. "How was the wedding?"

"Great," he said.

"What can I do for you today?" the older sister asked. The shinigami grinned as he pulled out his money and placed it on the counter.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Count it," he bragged. The older sister gave him an odd face as she picked up the money. He waited as she counted up the total.

"Well?" Tsuzuki asked. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"What's this for?"

"Our wedding cake!"

"But…" The older sister looked at the menu. Her eyes widened at the cake of choice and recounted the money. "But this is only half of the price!"

"Exactly," Tsuzuki said. Her jaw dropped.

"You mean…" she began to say.

"Yes," the shinigami said, nodding. "She and I loved it." He leaned in, smiling. "Looks like… I won."

"No way!" the younger girl gasped. Tsuzuki turned to walk away, but stopped at the door.

"You girls should bake that cake more often," he told them. "Your father created such a tasty treasure."

_April 22nd, 2010._

_10:00 p.m._

Too easy, he knew this from the moment that he got into the cab. The man nuzzled on Mariko's ear the whole trip. He himself looked out the window. Why do this? Did he get off on the build-up to the kill itself? Women looked beautiful even after death. Mariko would be a goddess after tonight. Her fiancé kissed her on the neck again. The hostess lightly pushed him off.

"Baby," she murmured. "Not now, wait 'til later." Her fiancé patted her hand.

"If you wish," he whispered. She giggled as he licked her ear lobe. Their host let his malice take over his mind.

They pulled up to his apartment. He paid the driver as if everything was normal. Surely, he must have suspected something by now. He drives here almost every night. Why hasn't he said anything? He guessed that it must be the money. Cab drivers in this town don't ask questions as long as they get paid. Convenient for him, maybe a little too convenient.

It feels like he wants to get caught. He waits for someone to get curious. He always plays the scene where the police would question him in his head as the couple ride with him to the fifth floor in the elevator. Would he panic and crack or stay calm and lie? He almost wants to try it out. Not tonight, however. He unlocks his apartment. By now, the fiancé is nibbling on Mariko's neck and ear. She whimpers in response. This would be a good show. He turned to them.

"Right this way," he said. They followed him to his room. Setting up felt like foreplay to him. As the couple made out on his bed, he got out the drugs and turned on his camera. The action numbed him into silent watching. He didn't know why; but it didn't feel as exciting anymore. Maybe because it's the same. He knew what came next, so much so that it bored him. But why keep doing this? Couldn't the pain just go away and let him love his girlfriend now? No, that would be too easy. This… monster lived to torment him and this was the only release he had. The alcohol stopped working for him a long time ago. Besides, he needed this to keep up his relationship with Kimiko. All for Kimiko.

Clean-up became easier too. No real mess; just get rid of the clothes, dress the bodies, and move them out right away. He already had the perfect outfit for Mariko in mind. After he dressed the couple up, he made a sweet, funny good night text to his girlfriend. Now, it's off to another shrine. He doesn't know; it just fits with everything else that he does with these kills. Mariko and her lover wouldn't be found until morning.


	42. Gynemimetophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki gets another note to go out on the town alone again and meets with a little bit of a honey trap.

_Chapter Forty-Two: Gynemimetophilia:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_10:00 a.m._

"Shall we go down for brunch?"

"No."

"No?"

She shook her head. "I want to stay in today."

He tilted his head. "All day?"

"Yes?"

"But what about lunch and dinner?"

"We'll order room service."

"Room, service, huh?"

"Yes."

He thought about this as he held her to his body. "Alright then, we'll order room service. We should we do after that?"

"Lay around and do nothing."

"But what about for bath time?"

She looked him in the eye and smiled. "Then, we'll take a bath and go to bed."

"Okay then, we'll stay in."

She kissed him on the nose. "I love you."

He smiled, softly chuckling. "I must be doing something right." She only giggled.

_April 23rd, 2010._

_9:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki wandered the night Kabukicho streets. He had got a card this evening. The ace of diamonds had been slid under his door. Only Tsuzuki could see the invisible text on the back. So, here he was in the middle of a busy night. Alone, still facing temptation. He shook his head.  _Why won't this end?_  He already had to turn down three hookers.  _Why can't they leave me alone? I'm married! Don't they care?_  He sighed.  _Please let this case end soon_ , he thought. Suddenly, Tsuzuki paused as he felt like someone was standing behind him.

"Excuse me," a small voice said as he did so. Tsuzuki almost leapt to the sky. He looked and saw a girl about fifteen staring at him. She still had on her school uniform with her school bag. The nervous look on her face told him the whole set-up. Tsuzuki slowly backed away.

"Yes?" he asked. The girl looked at her feet.

"You look lonely," she murmured. "I could make good company."

"No thank you," Tsuzuki replied, waving his hand back and forth.

"Please?" the girl pleaded. The shinigami held up his left hand.

"I'm married."

"It's okay, we won't do anything bad."

"I don't want to cheat on her."

"We won't cheat, I promise."

"It's still wrong."

"I won't tell." She processed to wrap her arms around his waist. Tsuzuki couldn't touch this girl or push her off. Someone would accuse him of assault. His eyes trailed down to her.

"Please let go," he whispered. "I don't want any trouble."

"Let me stay like this," the girl murmured. "I want to love you tonight."

"But…"

The girl looked up with innocent doe eyes. "Make me a real woman tonight."

Tsuzuki blinked at her. "Uh… how old are you?"

"Fourteen." Okay, that did it. Tsuzuki tried to push her off, but she just wouldn't let up. Tsuzuki looked down.

"Shouldn't you at home studying or something? Aren't you past curfew?"

The girl frowned. "Please don't baby me."

"That's it," Tsuzuki said. He finally pushed her off and stuck his arm up in the air.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Taking you home to your parents!" the shinigami said. "You shouldn't be out here doing this!"

"Don't!" the girl pleaded.

"Taxi!" the shinigami yelled. The girl looked around before she drew out her phone when a cab pulled up to the shinigami. He leaned in to the window and tapped on the glass. The girl held her phone in her hand.

"Just answer me this," she said.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked. Her lips moved just as softly.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Have you given up yet?" the schoolgirl asked. Tsuzuki turned to her with his jaw wide open.

"Hello shinigami-kun," a familiar voice said from inside the cab. Tsuzuki whipped around to see Gesshin sitting at the driver's seat, grinning. Tsuzuki took a step back.

"Hop in!" the male geisha said. "I'll tell you a little puzzle."


	43. Partialism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking Tsuzuki on a little taxi ride, Gesshin drops the Shinigmami another clue.

_Chapter Forty-Three: Partialism:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_3:32 p.m._

Anna awoke to see Tsuzuki smiling at her.

"Hey," he whispered. His wife smiled.

"Were you watching me sleep the whole time?" she asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki lied. He lightly caressed her cheek. She didn't need to know about the bet. A thought crossed his mind.

"Oh," he said. "I have to add you to the family registry now!" Anna lifted her head.

"Oh that's right," she said. He held her hands.

"What shall I put your name down as?" Tsuzuki asked. "Tsuzuki Anna Elizabeth?"

She shook her head. "Kimoto-Tsuzuki Anna Elizabeth."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why keep your maiden name?"

"Just want to keep a little bit of Papa, I suppose."

"But you have his tapes."

"Yes." She lowered her shoulders, sighing. "Just… Please let me keep the name."

Tsuzuki patted her on the head. "Alright, you will officially be Kimoto-Tsuzuki Anna Elizabeth." His wife bowed her head.

"Thank you," she murmured. She rested her head on his chest.

_April 23rd, 2010._

_9:16 p.m._

Tsuzuki insisted on sitting in the passenger seat.

"I will not sit with her!" he declared.

"Why?" Gesshin asked. "She won't bite."

"I'm married," the shinigami hissed. "That's why!" The host waved him off.

"Yes, we know," he said. "Just get in." Tsuzuki frowned.  _Like I have a choice…_  The girl got in the back while the shinigami sat up front. His little female "friend" lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Gesshin glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"That's okay, darling," he said. "You got him in the cab like I wanted." She kept her head as she pressed her lips together. Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.  _I knew it!_   _She was a trap!_  His eyes turned to the driver.

"What do you mean 'do I give up yet?'" he asked. They rounded the corner. Gesshin smirked behind the wheel.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Oh, you look a little stuck."

"Do I now?"

"Are you?"

"And what if I was?" The streetlights passed over them in the cab. The girl kept her head down the whole time. Tsuzuki looked out the window.

"No," he said.

"No, what?" Gesshin asked.

"I'm not giving up," the shinigami said. "I have to keep going."

"You sure?" the host asked.

"Yes!" Tsuzuki said. The driver held up his hand.

"Shhh," he said. "Keep your voice down." The shinigami drew his mouth closed as Gesshin sat back.

"In that case…" he said. They pulled up at a red light. The girl looked out the window. Gesshin turned to his male passenger.

"Ready for the next clue?" he asked. Tsuzuki turned to the back seat.

"What about her?" he asked. Gesshin glanced behind him.

"What about her?" he asked.

"What are you going to do with her?" the shinigami asked.

"What else?" the male geisha asked. "Take her home." Tsuzuki gave him an odd look.

"Huh?" he asked. The other man laughed.

"Oh come on now, shinigami-kun," he said. "I'm more of a gentleman for the ladies. My master is the one kills and eats them." He turned to the other passenger.

"Could you give me directions to your home?" the driver asked. The girl nodded as the light changed green. Gesshin grinned.

"That's a good girl," he said. Within forty-five minutes, they came to her house. Gesshin watched as the girl climbed out of the cab.

"Oh, princess," he said. The girl turned around. The male geisha gave her the look of a concerned older brother.

"You shouldn't be out this late picking up men," he said. "It was lucky this gentleman picked you up. Focus on your future, okay?"

"Okay," the girl said. She climbed out and walked up to the house. The host didn't drive off until she went inside.

"Touching," Tsuzuki muttered under his breath. Gesshin pulled away and drove out of the neighborhood. His face changed to one of mischievous delight.

"Ready for your clue?" he asked. The shinigami looked up.

"Huh?" he asked. They stopped at the intersection. Gesshin turned to him, grinning.

"Building up courage," he said. Tsuzuki blinked.

"What does that mean?" he asked. The male geisha shook his head.

"That's all for now," he said. "Shall I drive you to your hotel now?" The man pulled off before Tsuzuki could answer. Tsuzuki reflected that charm and annoyance didn't work well together.


	44. Podophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka meets up with Jessie and makes a poor decision.

_Chapter Forty-Four: Podophilia:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

After dinner came bath time. The newlyweds got a private bath tonight as part of the packaged deal for their room. They walked hand-in-hand to the bath house. Anna turned to her husband.

"Shall I wash your back tonight?" she asked. Tsuzuki squealed in his mind.  _Yay! My dream is coming true!_   _My wife wants to wash my back! I'm so happy!_ However, he had to play calm for it. The man cleared his throat.

"If you want to," he said.

"I want to!" Anna said. He patted her on the head.

"Alright then," he said. "You can wash my back." They got to the changing rooms to undress. The wife pulled her obi loose. She let her kimono fall to the ground.

"Hey Anna!" she heard her husband call.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I could wash your back if you want," Tsuzuki said. Anna trembled as she shook her head.

"Uh… no!" she said quickly. "I'm good!"

"I'll go slowly," Tsuzuki insisted.

"It's okay," Anna replied. "I just want to wash your back tonight."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anna replied. "It's what a wife is supposed to do for her husband!"

"Okay!" he replied. "Some other time for you then?"

"Yeah," she lied. "Of course."

"I'm heading out now," her husband replied.

"Yes," Anna said. She waited until he was gone to breathe out in relief. She glanced at her back. Strange; Anna thought she would be over that insecurity by now. No, not to be. She still couldn't show him her back. Sure, he had seen it once, but only once. She had vowed to never show him those ugly scars again. That all changed now that they were married. Anna sighed.  _I knew this would be a problem_ , she thought.  _But, might as well try to cope._  Anna closed her eyes.  _My husband is waiting_ , she thought. She opened her eyes and nodded.  _Right_ , the woman thought. Anna joined her husband in the bath.

_April 22nd, 2010._

_11:00 p.m._

He should be trying to find his partner, but he's out here instead. Hisoka walked up to Golden Ocean. He frowned at the bright pink flashing lights.  _Another soapland? Why did she ask to meet in these places? Why not a club or a bar? Why a soapland?_  Hisoka shook his head.  _Might as well get this over with._  Hisoka drew in a breath and pushed open the door. Soft music pounded in his ears. Hisoka's stomach turned at the moans. He shook his head to himself.

"You okay?" he heard someone ask. The boy jerked his head upwards. The madam watched him from the desk.  _Come on_ , Hisoka thought.  _Say something!_  He wanted her to toss him out or ask for I.D. or his age. Instead, she said nothing. Hisoka dug for something to say.

"I'm meeting somebody here," he said. Hisoka cleared his throat when she said nothing. "Here is the room." The shinigami handed her a folded sheet of paper. The woman handed him the key after reading the message. Hisoka frowned.

"Thank you," the boy said. He bowed and walked down the hall. The moans made the trip worse. Hisoka shuddered at the sounds.  _Why did she pick here? This was just…_  Hisoka came to room seventeen unlocked the door and went inside. Jessie sat on the bed, waiting. She looked up when she heard the door close. The demon smirked.

"Well, well, well," she said. "Here you are." Hisoka held down his temper the best that he could.

"Yes," he said. Jessie leaned forward.

"So?" she asked. "What's your answer?" Hisoka lowered his head.

"Yes," he said.

"Yes, what?" she asked. Hisoka gulped.

"I'll try a hit," he said. Jessie smiled.

"Good," she said. "Do you do you have it?" The shinigami reached into his jacket pocket and held it out to her. She signaled him in closer. Hisoka walked over and gave her the bag. Jessie opened the baggie and dumped the white powder on the counter. She cut it up nice and fine. The demon took a straw and did a line. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Mmm," Jessie murmured. She turned to Hisoka and offered him the straw.

"Take a hit," she said. Hisoka lowered his shoulders. Jessie smirked as he picked up the straw. She had him kick the hornets' nest into his darkness.


	45. Hand Fetishism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariko and her fiance's bodies are discovered. Charlotte finds herself in for a bitter shock.

_Chapter Forty-Five: Hand Fetishism:_

March 3rd, 2010.

6:07 p.m.

“Ah, yes,” Tsuzuki moaned. “That’s good. A little bit lower. Yes, there.” Anna gently scrubbed his back. Her husband closed his eyes.

“Mmm,” he said. “You’re so good.”

“You think so?” she asked. He moaned in response. The wife felt warm in her chest as her cheeks pinkened. She moved down to his lower back.

“Ah,” Tsuzuki moaned. He glanced over his shoulder. “You sure you don’t want me to wash your back?” he asked. Anna paused.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled.

“You sure?” he asked. “I’ll go slow.”

“Please,” Anna said with clenched teeth. Tsuzuki frowned.

“Anna-chan…” he murmured. His wife took breath.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. She quietly picked up the washcloth and went back to work. Tsuzuki didn’t need to ask.

_She’s still uneasy about her back_ , he thought. The man decided to help her work through that problem as well. She isn’t alone; he needs work as well. The marriage could be therapy. Or maybe even more.

April 23rd, 2010.

7:30 a.m.

-Charlotte-

I stood before my mirror as I slid on my white tank top. I glanced over my shoulder at Takashi still asleep in my bed. I sighed and shook my head to myself. Last night was amazing. Yet, my guilt won’t let me fully enjoy it. What will become of him, of us now? I can’t bear to think about it.

I paused when I heard sheets rustling behind me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye.

“Good morning,” I said. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” Takashi said. “You going out today?”

“I have morning classes today,” I said. I turned to my roommate.

“Takashi-kun,” I said. “Can we talk later?” He frowned a bit at my words.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. I went still for a moment.

“It’s about last night,” I said.

“What about it?” he asked. “Did I so something wrong?”

“It’s not that,” I said. “Look, we’ll talk later, okay?” Takashi went quiet for a moment.

“Alright,” he said. I bowed my head.

“Thank you,” I said. I crawled onto my bed and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’ll see you tonight,” I said. I crawled off the bed and went out the door. -Outside-

7:00 a.m.

Back to yet another Shinto shrine. A miko snuck her boyfriend in at early hours. He kept kissing at her neck. The miko giggled.

“Baby,” she cooed. “Not yet.” Her boyfriend pouted.

“But…” he said. She put her finger to his lips.

“Not yet,” she said. Her man still pouted.

“I’ll show you my garden,” the miko whispered. The man smiled at her words. The miko led him outside. They came out to the sand garden. The miko turned and kissed her lover on the lips. She threw her arms around his neck. It didn’t take him long to fold. The miko playfully wrestled him to the ground. However, the mood changed to a grim one when the boyfriend looked up. The miko paused when she felt him tremble.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked. He didn’t respond. The miko looked in the direction he was pointing in and screamed.

-Charlotte-

They found another dead couple at another Shinto shrine. It’s all over Todai.

“It’s the Cupid Killer again!”

“Who is it this time?”

“A hostess and her boyfriend.”

“Only this one’s different.”

“How so?”

“This hostess was in her thirties.”

“She was engaged too!”

“Was she pregnant as well?”

I rolled my eyes. More stupid rumors about that ongoing case. I’m so sick of hearing about. I wish they would just catch the damn guy already so that they would shut up.

That was my original thought, anyway.

I came down to the student lounge for a little peace and quiet from all of the rumors. I had just sat down in one of the chairs when I heard the news talking about the latest in the case this morning. I happened to lift my head and look at the screen. My stomach dropped when I recognized one of the victims.

My senpai, Murakami Mariko, and her fiancé had fallen victim to the Cupid Killer. I buried my head in my hands. My elegant senpai was dead and somehow it’s all my fault. I stepped outside and pulled out my phone. I dialed my apartment with a heavy lump in my throat.

“Takashi-kun,” I said at last. “We have to talk!”

“Why, Char-chan?” he asked. “Did something happen?”

“Senpai’s been killed by the Cupid Killer!” I yelped.


	46. Mazophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Tatsumi go by Club Red Rose to ask questions. Tsuzuki notices something odd about Charlotte and finally makes sense of Gesshin's first clue.

_Chapter Forty-Six: Mazophilia:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_6:10 p.m._

Steam caressed their skin as they soaked in the bath.

"This is nice."

"Yes." Silence played the best music as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"Can we do this more often?"

"Yes."

"You mean it?"

"Every night if you wish."

His finger traced up her thigh. "You have really soft skin." His hand slowly moved upwards, but she playfully slapped it away.

"Is that all you think about?" Her giggles filled the steamy air. He gave her a goofy grin.

"Forgive me, but you make me like this sometimes."

" _I_  make you like this?"

"So you admit it?" Splashes echo through the heated air. His laughter followed suit. "It's the truth. I remember when you were sixteen years old." She made a snorting sound. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Oh lord, here we go again."

"No, no. Just listen." His hand found her thigh again. "When you were sixteen, you were skinner." She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "But now…" His hand moved between her thighs. "You've grown more womanly. So beautiful and nicely curved. Your boobs have even gotten bigger."

"There are larger portions to eat in America."

"So it is true!"

"Yep." Her lips trembled as his hand moved between her thighs. "Please."

"It's okay. Just relax. I'm only going to tease you bit for now." She trembled in response to his words. Steam caressed their skin as they soaked in the bath.

_April 23rd, 2010._

_7:00 p.m._

Back at Club Red Rose, the girls held a small funeral for Mariko. Charlotte sat in the back corner staring at her feet. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Tatsumi came to the door. Tatsumi knocked on the glass. One of the girls walked over to the door, frowning.

"We're closed tonight," she said. "Come back tomorrow." Tatsumi pushed up his glasses.

"We didn't come here for entertainment," he said. "We are working on the case. We just wanted to ask a couple of questions." The girl grabbed the frame of the door. She lowered her eyes.

"Okay, but make it quick!" she mumbled. The hostess led them inside. The questions began, but Tsuzuki had his attention elsewhere.

"So ladies," Tatsumi said. "Tell me about your senpai."

"Mariko-senpai was loved."

"Very popular here."

"She was like a big sister."

Tsuzuki forced on Charlotte the whole time. Something about her reminded him of Anna in a sense. He nudged Hisoka on the arm. The younger shinigami glanced upward.

"Hey Hisoka," his partner whispered.

"Hm?" he asked.

"What can you sense about her?" Tsuzuki asked, pointing to Charlotte.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just look," the older shinigami said. Hisoka narrowed his eyes as he looked the hostess up and down. It didn't take him look to see what Tsuzuki was talking about.

"What about the fiancé?" Tatsumi asked.

"We just met him last night."

"He was really rich."

"Mariko bragged about him constantly."

"She loved that man so."

"He was just good to her."

Charlotte looked up as Tsuzuki and Hisoka approached her in the corner. Her instincts told her who, or rather what they were.

"You're not human, are you?" she asked. The shinigami nearly jumped backwards. They something was off about her, but they didn't expect her to know they weren't human.

"Are you?" Tsuzuki asked. Charlotte pressured her lips together.

"I don't really know anymore," she said. "I am just me." Hisoka looked her in the eye as a strange sense washed over him.  _This woman…_

"Anyone strange customers come by here last night?" Tatsumi asked.

"There was one guy."

"He was a creep."

"He came by asking for Charlotte. It was lucky that it was her night off last night."

"Did this guy have a name?" Tatsumi asked.

"No."

"He never gave us a name."

"He looked like a NEET IT nerd, but he had lots of cash." That description caught Tsuzuki's ear.  _A NEET with loads of cash?_  Sounded strange until he remembered Gesshin's clue.

"The vessel is not what it seems," he said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki opened his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said. Tsuzuki picked up his phone. "Hello?" In seconds, he dashed out the door.

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi yelled after him. The bells jingled as the door closed.


	47. Tamakeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer goes on another date with his girlfriend, but hits little snag at her apartment.

_Chapter Forty-Seven: Tamakeri:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_7:03 p.m._

Anna stretched out her arms. "Mmm, that was a good bath." She turned to her husband. "You know what I want now?" Tsuzuki smiled and shook his head.

"What?" he asked. His wife's face came within inches of his own.

"Milk," she said. Tsuzuki blinked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What else?" she asked. Her husband pouted.

"I just thought…" he mumbled. Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she asked. Tsuzuki shrugged as his wife frowned.

"Asato-kun…"

"What?"

Anna stuck out her tongue. "Pervert!"

Her husband's eyes widened. "Why do you say that?"

"That was on your mind moments ago!"

"But not now!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

His wife smirked at him. "Then what were you thinking?"

"Cuddling… and stuff like that…" He lowered his eyes, mumbling. Anna laughed as Tsuzuki puffed up his pinkened cheeks.

"What?!" he asked. She nuzzled his cheek.

"That's fine," she said.

"Huh?" he asked. Anna gently held his hands.

"If you want to cuddle, then we will," she whispered. Tsuzuki sighed. She just put him through the mental teasing game again.  _Did she have to pull that one again?_  A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head as he lowered it.

_April 23rd, 2010._

_9:00 p.m._

He had a good date tonight.

They went out to the movies and a sushi bar. Kimiko and he had been really close lately. He felt comfortable being himself around his new girlfriend. (Not counting his little secret, of course.) The same could be said about his girlfriend towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder. His cheeks turned cherry red.

"I had fun tonight," his Amaterasu said.

"Yep," he said. Kimiko looked up.

"Want to come back to my place?" she asked. His heart skipped a beat as his cheeks flushed red.  _Whoa! It's happening now!_

"S-Sure," he said, nodding. His girlfriend giggled. He tried to calm down his nervous excitement.  _Take it easy_ , he thought.  _We're just going to her house for night. Nothing might happen! Relax!_  They walked back to her apartment. Kimiko unlocked the door and led him inside. He took in a long breath.  _Relax. Relax._

Kimiko turned with her cheeks turning pink. "Wow, this is…"

He turned his head away. "Unexpected?"

His girlfriend pressed her lips together. "Yeah." She glanced away. "You'll have to forgive me, I don't usually have men this late."

"I see…" he said.

"Uh… I hope everything's to your liking."

"It's fine…"

Kimiko looked at her feet. "Oh. I've never done this before." She looked him in the eye. "Could you kiss me?" His own cheeks reddened.

"O-O-Okay," he said. His girlfriend leaned in and gave him a little kiss. His heart flipped in his chest.  _Wow… This is…_  He slowly reached up to put his arms around her waist. She gave him another little peck. That kiss was all it took.

Kimiko led him to the living room. She lightly pushed him onto the couch. He looked up at her slightly nervously. She looked down.

"Was that too much?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, no," he said. "It's fine, really."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm fine with this." Kimiko leaned down and kissed him again. He tried to relax as he kissed back. She put her arms around his neck. He took it easy in his mind. I can do this.  _It'll be fine._

Kimiko's tongue slipped out of her mouth and touched his lips. His spine jumped at her touch. She took advantage of his open mouth and pushed he tongue inside. After a few strokes, he began to get the idea. He tried to relax himself again.  _This should be fine. I can do this. I just need to relax._

His tongue met with hers and battled back. All good until her hands reached for his shirt.  _I can't do this!_  He pushed her off, gasping for arm. His Amaterasu looked up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't do it," he said. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked. "Why not?" He gently held her hands.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to," he said. "But…"

"Not yet?" she asked. He shook his head.

"But when?" his girlfriend asked. He pressed lips together.

"Give me three days," he told her.

"But why?" his Amaterasu began to ask. He held up his hand.

"Please," he said. "Just three days." Kimiko drew her mouth closed and nodded.

"Alright," she said. He kissed her hand.

"Thank you," he whispered. Kimiko only bowed her head. The rest of the night was uneventful. He spent the night on her couch. Right before he went to sleep, he began to plot his final murder.


	48. Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinigami and Tana start to put it together while the killer hunts for another victim.

_Chapter Forty-Eight: Omorashi:_

_March 3rd, 2010._

_9:00 p.m._

Bedtime settled in Kyoto. Anna looked so sweet sleeping next to him. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Tsuzuki reached down and brushed some bangs from her sleeping face. Tomorrow is going to suck. Still, he had tonight to enjoy. The chirping crickets reminded him of this. His thumb brushed against her chin.  _My wife…_  Sleep didn't let him join her just yet.

_April 24th, 2010._

_7:30 a.m._

Tana and the shinigami sat in the hotel room discussing the case. Tatsumi pushed up his glasses.

"The girls at Club Red Rose said that a NEET-like man might be the killer," he said. Tana booted up her laptop.

"I'm looking into medical research companies right now," she said.

"How are you on that angle?" Hisoka asked.

"I've narrowed it down to three," she said. The therapist pulled the booked web sites. The men gathered around for a look.

"Nippon Taiyou, Frog, and Black Milk," Tatsumi read.

"These are the only three companies running trials on the drug, Lovely Boy," Tana explained.

"Lovely Boy?" Tsuzuki asked.

"An aphrodisiac," she said. Tsuzuki groaned, rolling his eyes.

"What's the status of the drug?" Tatsumi asked.

"Still in testing," she said. "The patent's not due for another month."

"I see," he said. "Can anyone in the company access this drug?"

"Yes," Tana replied. "But only with a pass and the higher-ups have those."

"Hm," Tatsumi said. "So we're looking for an IT-tech with an access pass."

"He could've stolen it," Tsuzuki spoke up. Everyone looked up and put up his hands.

"Just saying," he replied.

"No," Hisoka said. "You might be right."

"Which company to start with?" Tatsumi asked.

"Let's see," Tana replied. "Frog is all the way in Okinawa, so that's out. Nippon Taiyou and Black Milk are in the Tokyo area."

"Which one's closer?" Hisoka asked. Tana pulled up Google Maps and typed in both locations.

"Black Milk looks closer," she said. "It's just outside the Red Light District." She showed him the screen. Tatsumi took down the address.

"Tsuzuki," he said. "You take Hisoka and investigate this company."

"Yes," they said. Tsuzuki had the determination due to this text:

Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Two more days! Two more days! Two more days before the vessel is harvested. Chop-chop or wife is mine!

XOXOXO

Tsuzuki sneered at the message.  _Like hell she is!_

Meanwhile, he's on the hunt again. He needs to find that last couple to kill.  _This will be it and I'm done._  Maybe he knows time is running out? It was supposed to be his day off today, but they're doing trial runs for Lovely Boy through the whole day and needed extra hands. He wandered around the lobby. So many couples stood in line, waiting to sign up. Easy pickings, they were. Where to start?

"Excuse me," someone said behind him. He whipped his head around to see a man about his age staring at him. He looked like a normal college student. His cute-looking girlfriend laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes alone drew him in.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are we in the right place?" the boyfriend asked.

"Depends," he said. "What are you looking for?"

"Lovely Boy trial!" the girlfriend cheered.

"The line is over there," he said, pointing to the sign-up line in the lobby. The boyfriend frowned.

"It looks a little long," he said. The man turned to his girlfriend. "I don't know, babe. Maybe we should try again tomorrow." His girl pouted.

"Aw, baby," she said. "It'll be crowded then too!" He cleared his throat. The couple looked and saw him, smiling.

"Perhaps I could help," he offered. The boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked. The IT guy looked around before leaning into the couple.

"I can give you a free test two days from now," he whispered. The girlfriend's eyes lit up.

"You mean it?" she asked. Her boyfriend held up his hand.

"Shhh!" the other man whispered. The boyfriend narrowed his eyes.

"What's the catch?" he asked. "And don't say there is none, there always has to be one."

"Would you rather have a long wait in line?" he asked, shrugging. "And then possibly not get to test it out?" The girl looked up at her boyfriend.

"Baby," she whimpered. Her boyfriend sighed.

"Fine," he said. "We'll do it." The other man smiled.

"Wise choice," he said. "I knew you would see sense." The girl rested her head on his arm.

"Oh thank you…" she cheered.

"Just call me Hisato," he said.


	49. Hybristophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax as the killer is finally fully revealed, but can they make it before another couple is murder?

_Chapter Forty-Nine: Hybristophilia:_

_March 4th, 2010._

_7:00 a.m._

Tsuzuki checked him and Anna out that morning.

"Can't we stay in longer?" Anna asked. Her husband pulled her into his arms.

"I have to work," he said. His wife pouted and he patted her on the head.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll be together this evening." Anna looked at him with big eyes.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said. His wife rested her head on his arm.

"Fine," she said. Tsuzuki kissed her atop her head. He let her sleep on the train on the way home.

_April 26th, 2010._

_7:00 p.m._

Amadeus and his posse sat in waiting. The trap had been sprung and the final part of the game was unfolding. Lilith leaned her head on Amadeus. Gesshin turned to him.

"So, what next?" he asked.

"We wait," the master said. His attendant nodded.

"Gesshin-kun," the demon of lust said. "Make the next text."

"Yes, my lord," the male geisha said. He opened up his phone and started typing. They all know this scheme might fail. The results aren't the goal here. If this was successful, fine. If there was failure, they still benefited. Amadeus and his crew had bigger plans for the Mother. Hisato only served as step one. Yet, the show's not over; the curtains had only risen for the real show. All they had to do now was see this whole act through.

Meanwhile, the shinigami had all that they needed. Tsuzuki and Hisoka went to Black Milk on the same Sunday. The older shinigami rang the bell while the receptionist was on the phone. The woman looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said. "We're investigating the Cupid Killer case. We would like to ask your manager some questions. Is he in today?"

"One moment," she said. The receptionist switched lines. "Excuse me, sir, there are two detectives here to see you. Uh-huh. Okay. Okay. I'll tell them." The receptionist hung up and turned back to the shinigami.

"He'll be down in a moment," she whispered. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you," Hisoka said. Both men took a seat in the lobby. Tsuzuki looked over at the long sign-up line.

"What's that over there?" he asked.

"They're signing up for our clinical trial," the receptionist said.

"Oh what drug?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Lovely Boy!" she bragged. "It's to improve sexual satisfaction."

"I see…" Tsuzuki said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a voice told them. The shinigami looked up to see a man in a nice suit and glasses approaching them. He broke into a huge smile and pushed up his glasses.

"Welcome to Black Milk," he said. "I am the manager, Ito. Anything I can help you with?" Tsuzuki stood up.

"Yes sir," he said. "We would like to ask you questions about your product, Lovely Boy." Ito raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" he asked. Tsuzuki glanced around quickly.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he asked in a low voice.

"Gladly!" the manager said. The three men moved into an empty office across from the lobby. The manager frowned, closing the glass door.

"I assure you that our drug is perfectly legal and safe!" he declared.

"That's not the problem," Hisoka said.

"What?" the manager asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We believe that one of your employees might have stolen the drug, tampered with it, and is now using it to kill people," the younger shinigami replied. The manager's face drained of color.

"Oh…" he murmured.

"Is there a problem?" Tsuzuki asked. The manager bit his lower lip.

"Well," he said in a low voice. "There was a break-in with our storage room last month."

"Any tubes missing?"

"Just two of Lovely Boy's prototypes."

"Who has access to the storage?" Tsuzuki asked.

"IT and our top scientists," the manager said.

"We need a list of employees with access."

"Certainly." In minutes, the manager handed the shinigami the employee list and the access log. One code log number stood out from the rest in March. The time was a dead give-away.

"Hey Hisoka," Tsuzuki said.

"Yes?" the younger shinigami asked.

"Who goes into a storage room at three in the morning?" he asked. He showed the Hisoka the time log.

"Security guard," he said.

"For a whole hour?"

"No…"

Right then, Tsuzuki's phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Hello, shinigami-kun!" a familiar voice cooed. Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.

"You!" he hissed. Hisoka looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Aww," Gesshin said. "What's wrong, baby? You don't sound happy to hear from me."

"What do you want now?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Just to give you another clue."

"What?"

The male geisha chuckled. "Guard to IT."

"What does that mean?" Tsuzuki asked. However, Gesshin had already hung up. Tsuzuki glare at his phone.  _Jerk_ , he thought.

"What was that all about?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki turned around.

"I think we just might have a break in the case," he said.

"What?" his partner asked.

"Look at the logs for the IT techs," Tsuzuki said.

"Okay…" Hisoka replied. He went over the files again and the same code log appeared as the one in March.

"Here," the younger shinigami said. Tsuzuki read the information in question.

"Gasai Hisato?" he asked. Tsuzuki reached for his phone. One quick dial got him who he needed.

"Hello?" Tatsumi asked on the other line.

"Tatsumi!" the older shinigami said. "We've got our lead!" This leads to tonight…

The chase began with another text.

Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Two more will die tonight. Hurry or the Mother will be mine! You've got two hours left.

XOXOXO

Meanwhile, Hisato waited in his apartment for his latest victims to arrive. He already had Lovely Boy set up to go. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Hold on!" he called. Hisato rose to his feet from his couch and walked over to the door. He peeked out the peep hole.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's us!" a guy's voice called. "We talked to you about the trial on Sunday." Hisato smirked.

"Ah yes," he said as he opened the door. The man and his girlfriend looked inside.

"This is the right place, right?" he asked.

"Right this way," he said. He led them to his death trap.

Tsuzuki called back Tatsumi.

"Hello?" his former partner said.

"Do you have his address yet?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We about have it, but…"

"But?"

"Well?"

"There is barely anything on this guy," Tatsumi answered. "No driver's license, criminal record, school records, nothing."

"Nothing?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's almost like this guy doesn't exist."

"I see." Something in him told him to expect as much, but he didn't know why. "Anybody close to him? Family? Friends?"

"Nope," Tatsumi said. "But he has a girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Sugizawa Kimiko."

"Where does she live?"

"We're on that right now."

"Give me the results ASAP!"

"I understand."

Tsuzuki's phone buzzed again. Here came another text:

Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Chop-chop! Chop-chop! Lovely Boy has gone down. Hurry or wife is mine.

XOXOXO

Tsuzuki sneered.  _Damn it!_

Hisato walked to his front door. Kimiko had just spent a text.

I'm lonely tonight. Come and play!

He smiled at her text.  _Yes ma'am!_  Hisato just wrapped work up early and went out the door.

Minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We've got both," Tatsumi said. "You and Hisoka nab Hisato; Tana, Watari, and I will see if there is another couple."

"Yes!" he said. Another text put fire under Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Chop-chop! Time's running out. Better hurry. Otherwise well be dead.

XOXOXO

Tatsumi, Tana, and Watari came to Hisato's apartment. They managed to find the dying couple in his bedroom in the middle of intercourse. The girlfriend lay underneath her boyfriend out cold with pale lips. Tana tried to comfort the semi-conscious boyfriend.

"Are you still with us?" she whispered. "Talk to me." His back felt so cold and sweaty at the touch. He drew in slow breaths as he fought stay awake.

"She's not breathing," he said in a trembling voice. "Please hurry!" Tana rubbed his back.

"Shhh," she whispered. "It's okay now. We're going to help you." The three shinigami got the couple to the hospital before death could claim them.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka found Kimiko's apartment. Hisato and his girlfriend were about to lose their virginities to each other before he was caught. Tsuzuki grabbed the IT guy and pulled him off of his girlfriend. Kimiko screamed in confusion.

"What's going on?! Who are these people?!" she cried.

"We'll explain later!" Hisoka said.

"Kimiko-chan!" Hisato yelled. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He didn't stop yelling as both were taken away.


	50. Object Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is over, but there are just a few details to tighten up before the end. Raw lemon chapter.

_Chapter Fifty: Object Sexuality:_

_March 4th, 2010._

_11:00 a.m._

Tsuzuki carried Anna to the front door of their apartment. His wife looked him in the eye.

"You know," she said. "You didn't have to do this. I can walk by myself."

"I know," he said. "I wanted to do this." Anna smiled as she unlocked the door.

"We're home," Tsuzuki whispered.

"Welcome back," his wife said. Anna giggled as the shinigami nuzzled her on the cheek.  _It feels good this way_ , she thought.

_April 30th, 2010._

_11:57 p.m._

It turned out to be a blood-filled night that spilled into the early morning hours. The shinigami took Hisato over to Watari to remove the vessel out of his body. The blonde scientist surveyed the damage.

"Crap," he muttered to himself after he opened up the young man's chest.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It looks like Asmodeus really placed in one of his parasites really deep into this man's heart," he said. "Look, it keeps drinking up his soul and blood at an alarming rate."

"Can it be taken out?" Tatsumi asked.

"Not without any serious damage to his body," his colleague replied. "The best to hope for is that he'll end up in a coma, but that will be only if the girlfriend is okay with this." Tsuzuki pressed his lips together.

"I'll go talk to her," he said. "If you are all okay with that?" The other shinigami looked among each other as they thought about this. Watari turned to his friend.

"Alright," he said.

"I thank you," Tsuzuki said with a bow. He turned and walked out of the operation doors.

_May 1st, 2010._

_1:00 a.m._

It's all over. The case, the forced chastity, all of it.

Asmodeus sat back in his throne. "Thanks to them, the vessel is comatose. He might not wake up, but his girlfriend still visits him. With that, the murders are done. Gone."

"And we still have the souls," Kannon said.

"Exactly," her master said. Gesshin turned to Asmodeus.

"Though, I am curious about one thing," he said. His master peered at him.

"Uh-hm?" he asked.

"Why Shinto shrines?" the male geisha asked. "Just why there?"

"Rather fitting, don't you think?" the demon asked. "Lust brought to the shrine for purification. Reminds me of Anna and her marriage."

"I guess you're right…" Gesshin said. Asmodeus smirked on his throne.

"Now all that's left is for the Mother to feed," he said.

"Feed until fat and beautiful?" Gesshin asked, grinning.

"Exactly," the master said.

_11:00 a.m._

Tana sat in Tsuzuki and Anna's living room with the couple on the couch, facing her. The therapist had already hit record.

"This is Fujimoto Tana-senpai. It is now May the first at 11:00 a.m. I am here with Tsuzuki-san and his wife, Anna on the final session for this month." She turned to the couple. "Tell me, has no sex brought you any closer?"

The couple didn't speak at first. Anna pressed her fingers together.

"I was angry," she admitted. Tana and Tsuzuki eyed her.

"Anna …" the shinigami said. His wife put up her hand.

"I was angry at Nobu's wife," she said. "Abused for so long. She just stood there and took it." Anna clenched her fists. "I just thought… women like her should just disappear."

"So that's what caused the fire?" Tsuzuki asked. She nodded, lowering her head. Tana straightened her glass.

"Well then, this is progress," she said. "You have taken the first step that you needed to grow in your marriage." The couple eyed her.

"You finally managed to really say what needed to be said," Tana said. "All without sex. You will still need to keep growing and improving for the long stretch." Tsuzuki and Anna said nothing. Somehow, that made sense.

_1:00 p.m._

Tatsumi met Tana for lunch. He took a sip of tea under the cherry blossoms.

"How are the newlyweds?" he asked.

"Good," she said. "They are making a little progress. In fact…" She lowered her cup to the table. "I'm thinking about staying for a while to see how things play out for them," Tana summed up.

"Of course," Tatsumi said, bowing his head. A cherry blossom petal fell in her tea. Tana smiled at the trees.

"I missed such beauty," she said.

"Yeah," Tatsumi said. Another petal fell in his tea.

_10:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki kissed Anna against their bedroom door. She looked at him with big eyes.

"Asato-kun," she murmured. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course," he murmured at her lips. "That hellish month is over after all. I have so many things I want to do to that hot little body of yours for a long time now."

"But…" Anna murmured. He silenced her with another kiss.

"Please?" Tsuzuki whispered. Anna's heart flipped in her chest. She missed the warmer of his body against hers. Each kiss he gave her invited her home to their bed. She closed her eyes.

"Please," the wife murmured.

"Please what?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Please… take me…" she whispered. Tsuzuki kissed her again.

"Very good," he whispered. "I will, but only if you do as I say tonight."

"Yes!" Anna said, breathless.

"Good girl," he whispered. The shinigami kissed her before he slid open the door and walked her inside. The man let go and sat on the floor. Anna watched him.

"Undress," Tsuzuki commanded her. Anna's hand went to her white blouse and started with the top buttons. Tsuzuki held up his hand.

"No," he said. "Slowly. I want to be turned on tonight." Anna slowed down with each button. Tsuzuki's eyes clouded with hunger. He replayed his plans for tonight as the blouse sank to the floor.

"Pause for me at times too," the shinigami ordered. "I want to really look at your body." Anna gulped when she heard his request.  _Something's different about him tonight. He's more dominant, more powerful, more… seductive._  This demeanor of his made her knees tremble. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you afraid of me?" Anna quickly shook her head.

"N-N-No!" she said.

"They why are you trembling so much?"

"I'm trembling because I'm excited!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes!"

"How bad do you want this tonight?"

Anna shut her eyes. "So bad that I would go crazy without it!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes!"

Tsuzuki smirked at her. "Well then, finish undressing and maybe I can help you out there."

Anna's hands moved to her skirt. Tsuzuki's hunger flared as the long, black cotton material slid down her slender, shapely legs to the floor. She stepped out of the skirt. Tsuzuki starved desire spiked as he watched his wife strip off her lace bra and panties. He took in how wet the black and pink silk of the latter became before they fully began.

"Oh, you really are a hungry little kitten, are you?" Tsuzuki asked. "Get on the futon and lie down in the way that I want you." Anna lied down on the futon on her back. Her husband could hear the warm siren song of her womanhood drawing him in closer. He rose to his feet and disrobed. Anna's cheeks turned a candy apple red as he climbed atop of her. He gave her a naughty grin.

"Tell me," he said. "Do you like bondage?" His question confused her, but she nodded anyway. Tsuzuki smirked at her reply.

"Very good," he said. The shinigami pulled out a fuda and held it to her wrists. With one quick spell, the fuda turned into tight ropes. Anna looked rather puzzled.

"Asato-kun!" she yelped. "What is…?" He gently put his finger to her lips.

"Do you trust me on this?" he asked. Anna hesitated at first. He husband looked her dead in the eye.

"Do you?" he asked. The strong tone in his voice made her nod in a hurry. Tsuzuki licked his lips at his prey.

"Good," he cooed. "Now just go with me on this, okay?" His wife's eyes widened. The husband kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry," he ensured her. "It'll get better soon." He moved down to her ankles and used his fuda there as well. He checked each rope for tightness. Anna looked down at him.

"When did you have time to learn this?" she asked. Tsuzuki glanced up at her with a smirk.

"I was bored in Kabukicho," he said. Anna drew her mouth closed. Tsuzuki came up back to her face.

"Good, you're nice and secure," he said. He drew out another fuda. "I'm going to blind you for this tonight. Don't worry, this won't hurt at all. Trust me." Anna felt her heart racing. Tsuzuki gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her husband broke off and rested the fuda over her eyes. He chanted a quick spell and drew back. At first, nothing happened. Tsuzuki smiled.

"Well?" he asked. Anna began to speak, but blinked.

"It's all blurry," she said. Her husband sat back.

"Good," he said. Complete darkness invaded Anna's vision. She tried to keep herself calm.

"Now what?" she asked in a low voice. Tsuzuki leaned down to her ear.

"Focus on your other senses tonight," he whispered. His tongue came down to her ear lobe and gave it a love tap. Anna gasped with such a jump to her spine. Tsuzuki took advantage of such reaction and penetrated her.

The heated rapture engulfed them. Each pound welcomed him home. Anna ached to hold him against her body. The sounds of her moans drive him through the ride. Her nails digging into his back spiked pain with the curving pleasure. The restraints held their tight grip. To Anna, her surroundings felt like they spun around her. She too felt the pain and ecstasy in the darkness as Tsuzuki's teeth sank down to her breasts. Her lower back jumped at the final bite.

"I can't hold it!" Tsuzuki yelled at last. With his release, he collapsed onto his wife, panting.

"How long does this blind spell last?" Anna asked once the depraved desire died down. Tsuzuki glanced up at her.

"Forever," he said. Anna gasped, trembling.

Tsuzuki chuckled. "I'm just playing with you. You'll see again by morning."

Anna frowned at him. "Jerk! That's not funny!" Tsuzuki laughed at her until he was breathless. Anna shook her head.

"So, can you untie me at least?"

"Nope."

"But why?"

"I kind of like seeing you tied up at my mercy like this."

"What?! So I'll have to sleep like this for the rest of the night?"

Tsuzuki had already gone to sleep. Anna smiled and shook her head to herself.  _Goofy little perv_ , she thought.

Owari


End file.
